Un mariage (presque) parfait
by poussiere-de-fee
Summary: Quand la famille Weasley aide aux préparatifs du mariage de Drago et Hermione, les choses peuvent vite dégénérer. Surtout quand en parallèle Fred cherche à reconquérir son ex, qu'Harry décide de jouer les espions et que Molly est persuadée qu'Hermione est mourante!
1. Chapitre 1 : prologue

Coucou! C'est ma première fic qui ne soit pas un OS alors je vais vous demander un peu d'indulgence à mon égard! J'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible.

J'attends vos reviews et tout commentaire qui vous viendra à l'esprit! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes! :)

tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR!

il y a deux ou trois petits détails à savoir avant de lire !

*Drago à tourné le dos aux mangemorts pendant sa scolarité et les Weasley l'ont presque littéralement adopté. C'est un membre de la famille à part entière.

* a part la prologue, tout se passe dans un laps de temps assez court avant le mariage.

* * *

 **Prologue : une attention inattendue**

Cette soirée était le second anniversaire de leur relation. Hermione avait donc décidé de faire une petite surprise à son petit-ami en lui préparant un dîner très romantique, seuls tous les deux. Il était prévu qu'il rentre tard du travail ce soir-là, et, le connaissant par cœur, la très jolie brune pensait qu'il aurait oublié la date et l'évènement.

Elle dressa donc la table, mis le dîner à réchauffer dans le four. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et elle espérait que le repas lui plairait. Cela fait, elle partit dans leur chambre et passa une robe toute simple, jaune soleil, la couleur préférée de Drago et qui, elle le savait, mettait parfaitement sa silhouette en valeur. Elle portait cette robe le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle sourit en repensant à ce baiser puis fila dans le salon en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

La première chose qu'elle aperçue quand elle le vit entrer fut le gigantesque et magnifique bouquet de roses, camélias et de pivoines, un mélange de toutes ses fleurs préférées. De toute évidence, il s'était lui aussi souvenue que cette journée avait quelque chose de spécial. Il lui offrit le bouquet avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Même après ces deux ans de relation et de vie commune, leur passion ne s'était en rien diminuée. Elle était même encore plus forte qu'avant, au grand plaisir de la famille d'adoption d'Hermione, les Weasley, qui, même si elle avait eu des doutes sur la durabilité du couple au début, avait adopté Drago, qui était même devenu ami avec Harry et Ron au bon d'un (bon) moment.

Le jeune couple passa à table et commença à manger en silence. La brune sentait une certaine tension chez son compagnon et elle s'en inquiétait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état, lui d'ordinaire si paisible. Soudain, il lui attrapa la main et lui sourit, répondant par un clin d'œil à son regard interrogateur. N'y tenant plus, elle lui posa la question :

_ Est-ce que tout va bien mon cœur ?

_ Je… euh oui ma puce, ne t'en fait pas.

_ Alors pourquoi te dandines-tu comme ça sur ta chaise ?

_ Rien, ne t'en fait pas.

_ Très bien… soupira-t-elle sentant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Sinon, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_ Très bonne. Nous n'avons pas eu grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Surtout de la paperasse à remplir.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Oui. J'ai hâte de voir comment sera l'arrivage prévu lundi. Apparemment on aurait quelques cas intéressants. Enfin c'est ce que raconte Urnok…

_ Soit très prudent surtout ! S'inquiéta-t-elle

_ Bien sûr, tu me connais…

_ Justement ! Rit-elle. J'ai reçu un hibou de Molly aujourd'hui. Nous sommes invités à aller déjeuner comme tous les dimanches avec la famille demain.

Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et s'en servit pour faire venir le dessert de la cuisine, une tarte aux pommes, comme les aimait particulièrement le jeune homme. Il sourit en la voyant et remercia sa chère et tendre d'y avoir pensé. Puis il comprit le sens de la phrase qu'elle venait de dire et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été invité pour le soir-même car sinon, son plan serait tombé à l'eau. Il était déjà en péril car elle semblait se douter de quelque chose et il sentait qu'il allait devoir agir vite.

_ D'accord… oh ! Et bien on pourra en profiter pour leur dire ! S'exclama soudain Drago avec enthousiasme

_ Dire quoi à qui ?

_ Dire que… oh par Merlin ! Si j'oublie de te demander ton avis, on n'est pas sortis du chaudron !

De plus en plus perplexe, la jeune femme regardait son compagnon comme si celui-ci avait perdu l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à lui demander mais la façon dont il lui en parlait n'augurait rien de bon… Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle n'en revenait pas… ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'elle croyait ? Il sortit un petit coffret d'une des poches de son pantalon et elle comprit que si, c'était exactement ce qu'elle croyait…

_ Hermione Jean Granger, je vous aime et je pense, non, je suis sûr que vous êtes la femme de ma vie. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Elle en resta stupéfaite pendant un instant, la bouche entrouverte, si bien qu'il crût qu'elle allait refuser. Puis il vit les larmes au coin des magnifiques yeux noisette d'Hermione et il pensa avoir fait une bêtise…Il commença alors à s'excuser quand elle referma la bouche et que les larmes, qu'il croyait de tristesse, commencèrent à couler.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite tu sais ? S'empressa-t-il de commencer, tu…

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que je veux bien t'épouser ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Drago Malefoy, j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il comprit alors qu'elle pleurait de bonheur. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, puis elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui rendit son baiser, de plus en plus fiévreusement et ils manquèrent tous les deux rapidement d'air. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et lui passa l'anneau contenu dans le boitier au doigt. Ils se relevèrent et Drago la souleva en criant un retentissant « JE T'AIME ! » pour la porter dans ses bras et la faire tourner comme une folle. Elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son cou en riant. Son rire fut bientôt rejoint par celui de son fiancé. Ils rirent bientôt aux éclats tous les deux et recommencèrent à s'embrasser quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de leur appartement. Drago jura et reposa Hermione sur le sol avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était les voisins, Seamus Finnigan et sa femme Parvati, qui avaient entendus des cris et, inquiets, venaient aux nouvelles. Hermione rejoignit son tout nouveau fiancé sur le pas de la porte et il lui prit la main. Ils expliquèrent tous les deux la situation à leurs amis qui les félicitèrent et les serrèrent dans leur bras avant de partir.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sentant le soleil caresser sa peau. Drago et elle avait oubliés de fermer les rideaux de leur chambre si bien que la lumière inondait la pièce. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle prenait le torse de Drago pour un oreiller. Elle tenta de se lever doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et de se remettre sur son oreiller mais le jeune homme était déjà réveillé et la regardait dormir. Il l'embrassa pour la saluer. Un éclat attira alors le regard d'Hermione sur sa bague de fiançailles. Elle sourit et rencontra le regard de Drago.

_ Ma chérie, pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas déjà en train de changer d'avis ! Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Jamais de la vie ! Rien n'arrivera jamais à me faire changer d'avis !

_ Ne dis pas ça… fit-il d'un ton inquiet

_ Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que TOI, tu changes d'avis !

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non mais… maintenant il faut qu'on l'annonce à Harry et Ron…

_ D'accord, ça, c'est inquiétant ! T'inquiète pas va, je les empêcherai de te tuer ! Plaisanta-t-elle

Elle rit et se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il entendit rapidement l'eau de la douche couler et décida d'aller rejoindre sa chérie sous la douche. Quand tous les deux en furent sortis, la matinée était déjà bien avancée et il était temps de commencer à se préparer pour le déjeuner de famille rituel du dimanche midi. Hermione passa une jolie robe blanche, toute simple, en clin d'œil à la robe qu'elle devrait porter un jour, dans quelques mois. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et mis de jolies sandales blanches toutes simples, assorties à sa robe. Drago, déjà prêt, l'attendait dans le salon et lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il en eu le souffle couper. Elle était magnifique et il n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il savait qu'au temps de Poudlard, elle avait été très convoitée et il comprenait pourquoi. Il se considérait comme vraiment chanceux d'être l'élu de son cœur. Surtout vu la relation qu'ils entretenaient à l'école. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle pensait la même chose de lui. Il portait un simple jean avec un T-shirt mais elle le trouvait tout de même très attirant et avait beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Cependant, ils devaient partir pour le Terrier.

Hermione et Drago furent, une fois n'est pas coutume, les derniers à arriver au Terrier. Ils transplanèrent devant la barrière de la maison de famille et passèrent celle-ci main dans la main. La première chose qu'ils entendirent fut les cris de Molly qui, une fois de plus invectivait les jumeaux. De toute évidence, ils avaient encore fait exploser des gnomes (leur passe-temps préféré) et avaient complètement sali le jardin que leur mère avait tant de mal à entretenir. Drago sourit à Hermione et tous les deux entrèrent dans la cuisine où ne se trouvait que peu de gens pour assister à la pendaison verbale de Fred et George. Seules les petites-amies de ces deux-là y étaient et elles ne cherchaient pas à les défendre. Amélia, la compagne de Fred fut la première à les apercevoir. Elle leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. Ce voyant, Angelina, la copine de George se tourna vers eux et leur sourit à son tour. Molly, qui s'apprêtait à les foudroyer du regard pour leur comportement se retourna pour voir ce qu'elles regardaient et vit son Hermione adorée et Drago.

_ Bonjour Molly ! Sourit Drago. Comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ?

Il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser sans toutefois lâcher la main d'Hermione. Les jumeaux sourirent et remercièrent silencieusement les nouveaux venus de la distraction occasionnée. Hermione leur fit un clin d'œil discret avant d'embrasser Molly à son tour. La mère de la famille Weasley considérait Hermione comme sa fille même si celle-ci ne faisait pas officiellement partit de la famille. Hermione, de son côté, appréciait beaucoup Molly, qui avait remplacé sa mère à la fin de la guerre. En effet, la jeune femme, pour protéger ses parents, leur avait jeté un sort pour qu'ils oublient son existence. Elle les avait ensuite envoyé vivre en Australie et était partie en cavale avec Harry et Ron. Etant une très mauvaise conjureuse de sortilèges, elle n'avait pas réussi à annuler le sort à la fin de la guerre et Molly et Arthur avait joués le rôle de parents de substitution. Et si Hermione était une fille d'adoption, que dire de Drago qui avait littéralement été intégré à la famille par la matrone et que tout le monde traitait en Weasley dans le groupe, après que ses parents l'aient mis à la porte en apprenant son ralliement à l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre.

Molly serra son fils et Hermione dans ses bras, non sans remarquer qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Elle pressentait une grande nouvelle mais préféra attendre qu'ils choisissent d'en parler que de les questionner, au risque de s'être trompée.

_ Je vais bien mon grand mais ces deux crétins ont…

Elle se retourna et se stoppa net. Profitant des embrassades, les jumeaux et leurs petites-amies étaient sortis discrètement de la cuisine par la porte du salon. Molly haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le couple.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous voir mes chéris. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Très bien, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Molly les regardait bizarrement mais ils se contentèrent de lui sourire et de lui demander des nouvelles de toute la famille.

_ Tout le monde va très bien. Ils sont tous dispersés dans la maison. Je crois que Ron est dans sa chambre avec Harry. Arthur est dans son atelier, les jumeaux et leurs copines doivent être dans le jardin avec Ginny. Bill et Fleur sont au salon et Percy et Penelope ont décommandés. Je crois que la famille de Pénélope les avait déjà invités. Peu importe. Ils seront là la semaine prochaine.

_ Je vais rejoindre Arthur à l'atelier pour lui dire bonjour, annonça Drago en lâchant la main de sa fiancée.

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue puis quitta la cuisine, laissant les deux femmes seules.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide pour faire quelque chose Molly ?

_ Non ma chérie, tout est prêt…

_ D'accords, alors je vais rejoindre Gin' si ça ne vous dérange pas.

_ Vas-y, et prévient ceux que tu croiseras que le déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

Hermione quitta la cuisine à son tour, laissant Molly pensive. Elle croisa Bill et Fleur au salon et après les salutations, elle leur transmit le message de Molly. Tous deux acquiescèrent et se préparèrent à se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle arriva enfin dans le jardin et y trouva sa meilleure amie ainsi que les jumeaux et les deux jeunes femmes assez masochistes pour les supporter, j'ai cité, leurs copines. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle passa le message et quand les jumeaux et les filles eurent déserté la place pour se rendre en cuisine, elle se dirigea vers l'atelier pour saluer Arthur. Elle arriva au moment où lui et Drago sortaient pour rejoindre la maison, ayant entendue ce qu'elle disait aux autres. Arthur la serra dans ses bras et Drago lui reprit la main. Ils partirent tous les trois pour la cuisine et s'assirent à table avec les autres. La conversation s'engagea vite et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Molly semblant avoir oublié l'incident avec les gnomes. Tout le monde parlait de son côté et l'attention d'Hermione se fixa sur Arthur et Harry.

_ Les appareils photos Moldus sont vraiment fascinant, commença Arthur, parlant de sa dernière trouvaille à Harry.

_ Je suis plutôt d'accord mais certains sont de vraiment mauvaises qualités.

_ Arthur ! N'embêtes pas Harry ! S'exclama Molly.

_ Il ne m'embête pas Molly. Je disais donc, Arthur, que je suis entré en contact avec la famille de mon cousin Dudley. Il est marié et à un fils maintenant, vous savez ? Et… oui, donc nous avons renoué contact et sommes en meilleur terme que pendant notre adolescence. Il m'a même invité à me rendre chez lui quand je le voudrais, si vous voulez, je peux vous mettre en contact tous les deux…

_ Ce serait génial Harry. C'est vraiment très gentil de me le proposer. Et si ton cousin accepte, je serais très heureux de le rencontrer.

_ Je vais lui en parler et je vous donnerais sa réponse par hiboux dans la semaine.

_ Merci beaucoup !

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Arthur ne changerait donc jamais… Le repas continua et au moment où Molly servait le café à tout le monde, Drago se leva et se racla la gorge. Toutes les conversations cessèrent sur le moment et l'attention se fixa sur le jeune homme. Heureusement pour Hermione, personne ne remarqua que sachant ce qu'il avait à annoncer, elle avait rosi quand il s'était levé.

_ Je euh… ben Hermione et moi, on aurait quelque chose à vous annoncer…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ? Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ! S'inquiéta Arthur.

_ Je… non tout va bien ! C'est juste que…

Il se tordait les mains, détestant être le centre de l'attention. Hermione le savait et se leva à son tour en lui attrapant la main pour le rassurer et le pousser à continuer. Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine échangeaient des regards surpris. Le couple n'était pas un fan des démonstrations publiques et pour qu'ils s'affichent comme ça, il devait y avoir non plus une anguille sous la roche, mais carrément un serpent géant sous un caillou. Voyant que le couple hésitait, Fred décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère à sa manière.

_ Elle est en cloque et tu n'oses pas le dire c'est ça ?

_ FRED ! Tonna Molly, indignée que son fils ose parler ainsi.

_ Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, fit Hermione en riant.

_ Le truc, continua Drago, c'est qu'en fait, on va se marier !

Il attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione, entrelaça leurs doigts et montra la bague qu'elle portait à sa famille. Les réactions à cette annonce furent plutôt mitigées. Molly s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café en entendant cette phrase et Ron tomba de sa chaise. Harry laissa tomber sa cuillère dans sa soucoupe et applaudit. Bill et Fleur avaient un sourire entendu, comme s'ils s'y attendaient. En effet, avant de faire LA demande à Hermione, Drago avait demandé conseil à son collègue et celui-ci avait deviné que la question ne tarderait pas à être posée. Ginny elle, se leva en sautillant et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, furent stupéfaits et, pour une fois, ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Il faut dire que presque tout le monde, dans la famille Weasley, s'accordait pour dire que le petit couple était très mignon. Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Ron, qui était en train de se relever. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Je… je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu… commença Molly.

_ On va se marier Molly.

_ C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Arthur

_ Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais… Arthur a raison. C'est fabuleux mes chéris, murmura Molly. Il faut qu'on commence à tout préparer! Oh, ça va être merveilleux mes enfants! J'ai tellement hâte!

_ Molly ! S'exclama Drago. Vous ne vas pas commencer ? On n'a même pas encore fixé de date avec Mia !

A suivre…

* * *

voila voila! alors qu'en avez vous pensé? A bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Chapitre 2

coucou! me revoilà!

On entre ici dans le vif du sujet avec les dernières semaines de préparatifs...

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Robe de mariée et meilleur ami stupide**

 _ **Un an après la demande en mariage…**_

Le Terrier était en ébullition depuis quelques jours maintenant. Les vrais préparatifs d'un grand évènement venaient de démarrer et tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens afin que la fête soit inoubliable. Une personne extérieure à la famille Weasley ou leur amis proches aurait pût se poser des questions sur les raisons de ce chambardement mais la famille en question en avait tellement parlée autour d'elle que le pays entier devait être au courant. Hermione Granger s'étonnait d'ailleurs que ce ne fût pas le cas. En effet, un mariage était une affaire d'état chez les Weasley. Elle attendait la cérémonie impatience. Que tout ces préparatifs et cette hystérie constante de Molly soit terminée. Tout n'était pas rose. Elle se sentait très nerveuse à l'approche du grand jour et sa meilleure amie, Ginny, lui cachait des choses, elle en était persuadée. Son fiancé était encore au travail et devait rejoindre le Terrier dans la soirée, la laissant seule dans la gueule du loup.

Le loup n'était autre que Molly Weasley, sa mère d'adoption et celle de son fiancé. Elle avait répandu la nouvelle du mariage de ses « enfants » comme une trainée d'œufs de Doxys. Elle était très fière de voir son septième fils et sa seconde fille se marier enfin, après avoir crût pendant des années qu'ils épouseraient respectivement une gobline et un bloc opératoire. Et Molly était très heureuse de célébrer enfin un nouveau mariage. Si heureuse, qu'elle tenait à aider les fiancés à tout organiser, faisant des préparatifs, un véritable enfer. Elle partait d'une bonne intention mais avait une tonne d'idée qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas toujours à suivre.

Hermione était dans le salon en train de préparer un début de liste d'invités, cependant, ce jour-là, elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Molly avait pris rendez-vous dans la boutique où toutes les femmes de la famille Weasley et celles qui voulaient y entrer avait trouvées la perle rare : leur robe de mariée. Après avoir écumé en vain toutes les boutiques moldues ou sorcières d'Angleterre, celle ci était sa dernière chance. Elle avait hâte d'y être mais doutait de faire le bon choix et désirait ne pas être seule à y aller. Si elle l'avait pût, elle aurait demandé de l'aide à sa mère mais celle-ci se trouvait encore en Australie et n'avait même pas conscience de son existence. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait…

_ Molly ?

_ Oui Hermione ?

_ Je… je voulais vous demandez un service.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

_ Pas vraiment mais en fait… vous savez que j'ai rendez-vous pour ma robe cette après-midi ?

_ Oui, et ?

_ Jemedemandaissivousaccepteriezdeveniravecmoi…

_ Peux-tu parler en anglais s'il-te-plait ?

_ Je… voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir avec moi au rendez-vous ? Je sais que normalement je devrais y aller avec ma mère et vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maman pour moi…

_ Cela me touche beaucoup ma chérie ! Bien sûr que j'accepte !

_ Merci, vous savez que votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi et je ne me voyais pas choisir sans vous.

Molly se leva et serra sa fille adoptive dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. La proposition d'Hermione la touchait beaucoup.

_ Merci ma chérie. Tu sais que je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille. J'ai déjà eu le plaisir d'aider ma Ginny à choisir sa robe, maintenant je vais aider ma seconde fille.

En effet, le lendemain du jour où il avait réduit Voldemort au néant, Harry était allé trouver Ginny au bord du lac dans le parc de Poudlard et lui avait fait sa demande. La jeune fille avait sauté de joie et le mariage avait été célébré quelques mois plus tard, une fois la dernière année de Ginny à Poudlard effectuée. Le couple était maintenant marié depuis presque deux ans et demi et tout le monde attendait le jour où Ginny et Harry annonceraient pendant un repas dominical, la venue d'un heureux évènement.

_ Merci Molly c'est…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? Demanda soudain Fred en entrant dans la pièce.

_ 'Mione m'a demandé de l'aider dans sa recherche de la robe idéale.

_ C'est sympa de ta part.

Hermione hausa les épaules et rougit. Elle détestait la façon dont Fred la regardait. Il avait l'air d'un chien battu. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait il la regardait comme ça depuis un moment déjà. Depuis Poudlard. Aussi loin que remontais ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait jamais regardé différemment qu'avec un air de chaton à moitié noyé. Elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée, connaissant l'excentricité des jumeaux, mais cette caractéristique s'accentuait avec le temps.

_ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle ait accepté en tout cas, fit-elle.

_ Les derniers préparatifs se passent bien sinon?

_ Oui, pas de problème majeurs pour l'instant.

_ Pour l'instant...

Le jeune homme attrapa un biscuit sur un plateau de cookies en train de refroidir et sortit de la cuisine, la tête basse pour que sa mère et Hermione ne remarquent pas son sourire en coin.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a depuis quelques temps… fit Molly d'un ton pensif.

_ Il n'est plus le même depuis qu'Amélia est partie. Et je crois qu'il jalouse George d'être encore avec Angelina.

_ Tu as surement raison ma chérie… toujours est-il que nous devons nous préparer si nous voulons être à l'heure à la boutique.

_ Oui, d'accord mais… où est Ginny ?

_ Dans le jardin pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerais avoir aussi son avis sur la robe… elle a plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine !

_ Totalement d'accord avec toi, chère meilleure amie ! Plaisanta la rouquine en déboulant dans la cuisine

_ Très bonne idée, fit Molly avec enthousiasme. Allez mettre vos vestes les filles, il est temps de partir.

Les filles partirent chercher leur vestes très rapidement et Ginny en profita pour embrasser son chéri qui se disputait une partie d'échecs version sorciers contre Fred dans le salon, sous l'œil amusé de Ron qui adorait voir Harry se faire écraser dans un domaine où, lui, excellait.

OoO

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les femmes étaient dans la boutique et la styliste commençait à désespérer. Hermione avait déjà essayé une bonne trentaine de modèles sous l'œil critique de Molly et Ginny et personne n'était d'accord sur les tenues qui lui allaient et celles qui pouvaient d'ores et déjà être remises dans des housses et accrochées aux portants. Quand la fiancée en trouvait une jolie ou pensait qu'une lui allait bien, sa demoiselle d'honneur la contredisait ou bien la mère de celle-ci s'en chargeait. Rien ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de ces deux juges implacables qui voulaient la plus belle des robes de princesse pour elle.

Heureusement que Miss Elyza, la styliste, connaissait bien la famille, et avait une conscience professionnelle à toute épreuve qui lui permettait de ne jamais rire devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était elle qui avait aidée Ginny à trouver sa robe. Ainsi que celle de Fleur, quelques années plus tôt. Et celle de la cousine de Ginny, Maëva, l'année précédente. Elle avait vu passer un nombre incalculable de Weasley dans sa boutique et à chaque fois, le spectacle valait la peine d'être vu. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, personne n'écoutait vraiment l'autre parler, et la future mariée repartait le plus souvent, en larmes et sponsorisée par une célèbre marque de mouchoirs en papiers. Cette fois-ci, les essayages avaient tournés au carnaval. Aucune des robes qu'elle proposait à Hermione ne lui allait. La jeune fille était toute petite et toute fine et la vêtir pour le plus beau jour de sa vie était un vrai parcours du combattant. Elle semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de craquer, alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la cabine avec une énième robe sur le dos. Celle-ci avait de fine bretelles et enserrait la taille avant de s'évaser délicatement jusqu'au sol. Normalement ça aurait dû être joli… Normalement…

_ Je crois que ce n'est pas encore celle-là ma chérie, fit Molly, morte de rire.

En effet, la jeune fille était trop menue et se perdait dans les plis de la robe, qui la faisait ressembler à une grosse meringue.

_ Tu ressembles à un gâteau Mione !

_ Merci Ginny ! Tu m'aides beaucoup là ! S'énerva Hermione, qui commençait à désespérer.

Miss Sonia, une employée de miss Elyza, qui était partie chercher d'autres modèles dans la réserve, anticipant les commentaires de Molly et Ginny, écarquilla les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en voyant Hermione.

_ Allez-y, rit Hermione passant du désespoir à la joie en se contemplant dans le miroir. Ne vous gêner pas pour rire ! Il faut admettre que je suis vraiment ridicule là-dedans.

Elle prit une nouvelle housse dans les bras de miss Sonia et partit se changer. Le manège dura encore le temps d'essayer plusieurs robes, toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres, du point de vue de Molly. Ginny, n'en pouvant plus, était sortie quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et faire passer son mal aux côtes. Elle revint juste à temps pour voir Hermione sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec un grand sourire, portant la dernière trouvaille de miss Elyza. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle. Hermione se regarda un instant dans le miroir, sous le silence stupéfait de l'assemblée. Un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, elle se tourna vers Molly et Ginny.

_ Molly, je crois que j'ai trouvé la robe de mes rêves…

_ Là, Mione, je ne peux pas te contredire, souffla Ginny.

_ Je… tu… bégayas Molly. Tu es superbe ma chérie…

_ Je suis d'accords avec Mmes Weasley et Potter, intervint miss Elyza, mais il faudra faire quelques légères retouches. Un ourlet peut-être et… Revenez dans… attendez que je consulte mon planning… mercredi prochain, dans une semaine jour pour jour. On s'occupera de ça.

Hermione retourna dans la cabine et se changea en quelques minutes, toute heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé la perle rare, après toutes ces heures de fatigants essayages.

_ D'accords, acquiesça Hermione. Et on en profiteras pour te choisir une robe de demoiselle d'honneur Gin'.

_ Très bien. Alors à la semaine prochaine, fit la vendeuse.

_ A Mercredi… et merci pour tout ! S'écria Hermione avant de serrer miss Elyza dans ses bras.

Quand elles sortirent enfin de la boutique, la nuit était était en train de tomber. Elles transplanèrent au Terrier où Molly eu la bonne surprise de trouver ses fils en train de cuisiner pour lui éviter de préparer le dîner de toute la famille après la dure après-midi qu'elle venait d'avoir. Dure. Epuisante. Ereintante. Molly se sentait étrangement sereine et avait encore mal aux côtes après la séance d'essayages. Rire autant l'avait aidé à se couper des préparatifs de mariage et l'avait détendu. Hermione était dans le même état. Elle était encore secouée de fous rires en repensant à certaines des robes qu'elle avait dû porter. Ginny s'était amusée à donner des instructions farfelues aux vendeuses à un moment et le souvenir des robes rose lui donnait encore la chair de poule. Elle entra dans la cuisine juste après Molly et vit son fiancé occupé à ensorceler des pommes de terre et des carottes pour qu'elles s'épluchent toutes seules. Elle alla l'embrasser et quand ils se séparèrent, il l'attrapa pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu cuisines ici mais ne veuilles pas le faire à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle

_ Il n'avait pas le choix ! S'exclama Fleur en entrant dans la pièce. Sois il aidait soit je l'ensorcelais…

_ Je suis exploité ma puce ! Défends-moi s'il-te-plait ! Fit semblant de geindre Drago.

Elle rit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ron entra alors dans la cuisine et se stoppa net en voyant la scène. Il devint écarlate et quitta la pièce. Hermione fit une grimace et soupira. Elle et le cadet des fils Weasley avaient été ensemble pendant quelques mois, avant qu'Hermione ait appris que Ron la trompait avec Lavande Brown et qu'elle ne se réfugie dans les bras de Drago qui n'était encore qu'un bon ami à l'époque. Elle ne leur en avait pourtant pas voulu et était même restée amie avec Lavande car elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle aimait Ron mais comme un frère plutôt que comme un petit-ami. Elle aurait aimé rester également en bon terme avec son ex petit-ami mais celui-ci avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle commence à sortir avec Drago avec qui il entretenait une relation cordiale mais qu'il n'appréciait pas outre mesure. Il avait également très mal pris l'annonce de leur mariage, et plus la date approchait, plus il se renfrognait et moins il parlait à Drago et Hermione.

Elle se leva et suivit le jeune homme dans sa chambre, où il allait se réfugier quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle entra sans frapper s'attirant un regard noir de la part du rouquin. Lavande, qui était assise dans le lit de Ron avec un livre vit que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'empressa de jeter un sort de calfeutrage avant que la énième dispute n'explose. Cependant, Hermione s'assit calmement sur une chaise et regarda Ron, qui avait pris place à côté de Lavande sur le lit.

_ Il faut qu'on parle… commença Hermione.

_ Euh… je crois que je vais vous laisser moi. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire et…

_ Tu peux rester Lavande. Tu ne nous gêneras pas. Ronald Weasley, pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça nom d'un sombral lépreux ?

_ Que ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi

_ Pourquoi tu te comportes comme si le fait que je me marie était la pire chose qui puisse arriver ?

_ Je… quoi ? C'est faux ! J'me comporte quand même pas comme ça ! Tu exagère là Hermione !

_ Euh mon chéri ? Tenta Lavande. En fait, si. Tu te comportes vraiment comme ça. C'en est presque insultant pour Drago et Hermione.

_ T'es pas sensée me soutenir toi ? Fit Ron en riant et en lançant un coussin sur Lavande.

Hermione rit et les regarda d'un air attendrit. Elle était contente pour eux et elle se réjouissait de les voir heureux. Soudain, Ron se tourna vers elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

_ Je suis désolé si je me comporte mal… je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

_ Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ressembles à un caniche battu quand tu nous regardes Dray et moi ? Pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable depuis qu'on vous a appris qu'on allait se marier ?

_ Bah j'en sais rien. C'est juste que je me sens un peu coupable de pas avoir su te rendre heureuse et ça fait bizarre de voir ce crétin réussir là où on a échoué.

_ Attends… t'es en train de me dire que c'est une histoire de débilité masculine ? Si tu me parles plus et que tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur quand Dray et moi sommes là, c'est juste une histoire de jalousie ?

Hermione était stupéfaite que son ex s'abaisse à ce genre de comportement. Lavande regardait son copain avec des yeux ébahis. Elle non plus n'en revenait pas.

_ Pas de jalousie ! Je… je t'adore Hermione mais pas comme ça ! La jalousie impliquerait que je sois amoureux de toi. C'est plus… c'est plus comme si cet andouille était plus doué que moi et…

_ Un de mes meilleurs amis a décidé de s'éloigner de moi parce qu'il est trop aveugle pour admettre que son ami – et ne nie pas je sais que tu apprécie Drago – puisse me rende heureuse alors que lui n'a pas réussis ? Tu te moques de moi? Continua Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

_ Là Ron tu exagère ! Renchérit Lavande qui soutenait son amie même si elle aimait son copain.

Ron était à ce stade au rouge qu'une tomate. Il rentrait la tête dans les épaules et tentait de se faire tout petit, le regard fuyant.

_ Tu mériterais que je te jette un sort Ronald Weasley ! J'ai une envie folle de te tuer telle que tu me vois là espèce de… de… de fiente de Gobelin!

_ Mais 'Mione !

_ Pas de 'Mione qui tienne !

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne lance pas de piafs à ma poursuite comme l'autre fois !

Hermione rit à ce souvenir. En sixième année, le jour où Ron et Lavande avaient commencés à sortir ensemble pour la première fois, Hermione, en larmes, s'était réfugiée dans un couloir vide. Elle s'était entrainée à jeter quelques sortilèges et soudain, sa tranquillité avait été troublée par le jeune couple. Lavande était partie en gloussant et avait laissé Ron et Hermione en tête à tête. Elle était tellement énervée contre lui qu'elle avait envoyé une escadrille de canaris s'attaquer à lui. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à fuir avant de trouver enfin le moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. A présent, elle arrivait à en rire, signe qu'elle avait vraiment passé un cap. Lavande joignit son rire à celui d'Hermione, rapidement suivie par Ron.

_ D'accord, je ne t'ensorcelle pas mais en échange, tu cesses de te comporter comme un enfant gâté.

_ Je vais essayer. Tu sais, je suis heureux pour vous. Même si je ne vous le montre pas vraiment, je le suis.

_ Alors tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un crétin ?

_ Je vais le surveiller 'Mione… dit Lavande. Tout ira bien à partir de maintenant.

Cette dernière était étonnée que la conversation se passe aussi bien. D'habitude, ce genre de discussion tournait au pugilat entre Ron et Hermione ou entre Drago et Ron. Il y avait même deux ou trois fois où Hermione et Drago en étaient venus à se disputer. Ron avait été très heureux ces fois-là. Elle rompit le sort de calfeutrage et ils entendirent tous les trois, les autres membres de la famille Weasley qui tentaient d'espionner la conversation. Ron se leva discrètement et ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant tomber pêle-mêle tous les espions appuyés contre la porte, sur le sol de la chambre. Cette scène fit éclater de rire Hermione et Lavande, ainsi que Ginny qui se retrouvait tout au-dessus du tas de corps et tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Hermione était soulagée de s'être réconciliée avec Ron. Celui-ci faisait déjà des efforts et cela se voyait. Il avait à peine grimacé quand, en venant les chercher pour le dessert, il avait trouvé Drago et son amie dans la pelouse, lui allongé dans l'herbe, elle, se servant du torse de son compagnon comme d'un coussin. Ron avait observé la scène de loin pendant quelques instants et avait été surpris de ne pas éprouver de rancœur à l'égard du couple. De toute évidence, son comportement précédent était dû à la fierté et l'orgueil plutôt que la jalousie ou tout autre sentiment. Quand il avait vu le sourire d'Hermione tandis que Drago lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui parlant, il s'était même senti un peu coupable d'interrompre ce moment…

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors ? Verdict? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!:)


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey! Me revoilà! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Quand Fred a une peine de coeur**

Quelques jours après sa discussion avec Ron, Hermione se réveilla au son du réveil, dans sa chambre avec, une fois de plus la tête sur le torse de son fiancé. Elle éteint rapidement la musique en prenant garde à ne pas déranger Drago, qui pour une fois, avait l'occasion de faire la grasse matinée. Se réveiller sur lui était vraiment une sale habitude qu'elle avait ! Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne bavait pas dans son sommeil ! Elle se retint de rire en imaginant la réaction de Drago s'il se réveillait un jour avec un tas de trainées blanches et disgracieuses sur le corps… Elle se leva discrètement et partit prendre une douche.

Même s'ils passaient l'essentiel de leurs journées au Terrier pour organiser le mariage, les amoureux avaient refusés l'invitation de Molly et Arthur à y emménager temporairement. Ils arrivaient généralement le matin au moment du petit-déjeuner et rentraient à leur appartement le soir après le dîner. De plus, ils continuaient tous les deux à travailler pendant les préparatifs et ne seraient en congés que la semaine suivante ce qui signifiait que vivre chez les Weasley n'aurait pas été très pratique.

Hermione était dans l'équipe du matin cette semaine-là, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait passer ses après-midi au Terrier. Malheureusement, un hasard du calendrier avait fait que Drago, lui, était de l'après-midi, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne se verraient pas beaucoup cette semaine-là. Elle soupira à cette pensée en sortant de la douche, se sécha rapidement pour éviter de prendre froid et mis son uniforme de guérisseuse. La blouse bleue ciel lui allait d'ordinaire particulièrement bien mais ce matin-là, Hermione se sentait étriquée dedans. Elle prit son petit déjeuner à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et transplana sur son lieu de travail en se demandant si elle ne devrait pas faire un régime si elle voulait avoir une chance de rentrer dans sa robe…

OoO

Quand Drago se réveilla à son tour, sa fiancée était déjà partie travailler. Il n'était pourtant pas tard. A peine 8 heures du matin. En effet, le blond avait une définition assez… particulière de la grasse matinée. Contrairement à Hermione qui était une vraie marmotte, il avait plutôt tendance à se lever aux aurores. Et comme il n'était pas du genre à bailler aux Chocogrenouilles, il se leva, se prépara et partit pour le domicile des parents Weasley où Hermione le retrouverait à la fin de son service, aux environs de midi.

Seule Molly était déjà levée et préparait le petit-déjeuner pour tous les occupants de la maison, en bref : Arthur et elle, Fred, qui était venu passer quelques jours, Angelina et George, qui avaient décidés de suivre l'exemple de Fred et enfin, Percy, sa femme et leur fille, qui avaient un dégât des eaux chez eux et squattaient le Terrier en attendant que tout soit réparé. Ils avaient beaux être des sorciers, ils n'avaient pas réussis à endiguer la vague qui avait détruit l'intérieur de leur appartement du sol au plafond. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à Molly junior qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec l'eau du bain ! Molly (la grand-mère !) préparait donc le petit-déjeuner quand Drago entra.

_ Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Bonjour, fit le jeune homme en l'embrassant. Je vais bien. Et vous ?

Elle sourit en lui affirmant que tout allait bien mais reprit vite un air sérieux et soucieux qui fit peur à Drago. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lança d'un air bravache :

_ Bon, allez ! Dite-moi tout ! C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Le problème ? Demanda Molly d'une toute petite voix. Il n'y en a aucun… Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait un problème ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un problème mais arrêtez de me prendre pour un lèprechaun. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Molly soupira en retournant à ses fourneaux.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je pensais simplement à tout le travail qui nous attendait aujourd'hui.

_ Et… l'encouragea Drago

_ Je me fais du souci pour ton Fred, continua-t-elle. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son chaudron en ce moment. Tu ne voudrais pas aller le voir et essayer de savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

_ C'est tout ? C'était pas la peine d'en faire une Pimentine ! J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure.

Rassurée, Molly embrassa le blond et lui remplit une assiette. Elle fit de même avec Arthur et Percy, qui venaient de descendre, prêts pour une nouvelle journée de travail au Ministère. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison commencèrent alors à se réveiller et à affluer dans la cuisine qui fut bientôt bondée. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Molly agita sa baguette et la vaisselle commença à se faire toute seule dans l'évier. Elle distribua alors une liste de tâches à faire dans la journée à chacune des personnes qui n'avaient pas à se rendre au travail.

Comme par hasard, Drago et Fred écopèrent tous les deux du dégnommage du jardin, un travail plutôt amusant et qui leur permettrait de discuter tout en se rendant utile. Drago attendit quelques minutes avant d'engager la conversation et commença par aborder des sujets faciles avec son frère.

_ Alors Freddy ? Comment ça se passe à la boutique ?

_ Bien. C'est George qui assure le fonctionnement aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'avais encore quelques jours de congés à prendre alors j'en ai profité pour lui refiler la marmite chaude. On est en pleine période de vacances scolaire en ce moment et la boutique ne désemplie pas.

_ Tu le laisses se débrouiller tout seul dans ces conditions ?

Drago était stupéfait de la légèreté de son ainé en ce qui concernait la boutique. Celle-ci était son rêve d'enfance et il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que du dernier caleçon de Merlin.

_ Oh ! Non ! Il n'est pas seul. Il y a nos vendeuses qui travaillent aussi. Et Angelina lui donne un coup de main autant que son ventre le lui permet, continua-t-il avec une moue de dégout.

Le futur jeune marié se demandait ce que cachait cette grimace qui déformait le visage du rouquin et si elle n'avait pas un lien avec le fait qu'il ne semble pas dans son chaudron.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ta belle-sœur ?

_ Ils ne sont PAS mariés ! S'énerva Fred. Et si, bien sûr que j'apprécie Angelina !

_ Alors pourquoi tu grimaces ?

_ Je grimace pas !

_ Là c'est le Cracmol qui se fout du Moldu Fred. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Fred rougit violement et Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop direct et s'il n'avait pas un peu trop mit les pieds dans le plat. Fred lança un énième gnome par-dessus la barrière et se tourna vers lui.

_ Tout va bien !

_ Ça en a pas l'air. On dirait que tu tires une tête de six pieds de long depuis quelques temps. Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?

_ Dit le type qui s'apprête à se passer une corde au cou… Ricana Fred, faisant une fois de plus preuve de son légendaire humour.

_ Qu… Quoi ?

_ Tu m'as très bien compris. A côté de toi, tout le monde tire une tête de six pieds de long. Tu as l'air d'un gros nounours bêta à la guimauve depuis que vous nous avez annoncé que vous alliez vous marier.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nounours à la guimauve ? Qu'il risque de t'envoyer par-dessus la clôture, si tu m'appelle encore une fois comme ça ! Non… je plaisante. Presque… C'est mon mariage le problème ?

_ Oh ! Non ! Pas spécifiquement le tien… C'est juste qu'en fait tout le monde autour de moi à trouver sa moitié et… c'est horrible ! Fit semblant de pleurer Fred. J'en ai marre d'être célibataire… et je sens que je brule au soleil. Je vais me mettre dans un coin et crier « au secours ! Une épouse ! »

_ Tu cite Shakespeare toi maintenant ? Bah trouve toi une copine !

_ Ta femme me contamine. Mais j'veux pas d'une copine ! J'voudrais qu'Amélia revienne, fit-il d'un ton triste.

_ Euh… je veux pas te décevoir mais il y a vraiment très peu de chances que ça arrive… Après que tu ais changé son père en lapin rose…

_ Il m'avait cherché ! Et je lui ai rendu sa forme originelle à la fin ! Et j'aurais pût faire bien pire tu sais !

_ Oui ! Mais tu n'as pas inversé le sort avant que sa mère t'ait menacée de poursuites judiciaires… tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir fini à Azkaban!

_ D'accord ! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort ! Mais c'était pas une raison pour me larguer ! C'est injuste !

Drago éclata de rire devant la mine faussement outragée de son aîné. Celui-ci commença à rire à son tour… juste avant de se faire mordre les genoux par un gnome particulièrement hargneux… qui finit quelques secondes plus tard dans le marécage voisinant le Terrier ! Le dégnommage continua ainsi ponctué par les blagues de Fred et les commentaires acides de Drago.

Une fois leur tâche finit, les garçons rentrèrent dans la maison en riant, sous le regard inquisiteur de Molly. Elle avait hâte d'avoir une conversation avec le conjureur de sortilège mais la présence de Fred la gênait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas parler de son cas avec Drago devant lui ! L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite, et l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec le blond s'envola quand sa future Hermione revint du travail. Elle et Drago ne se lâchaient pas dès qu'ils pouvaient avoir un petit moment ensemble. Molly reporta donc sa conversation avec lui à plus tard et dans l'après-midi, Drago partit travailler sans qu'ils aient pût avoir une petite discussion.

OoO

Ce dont personne ne se doutait chez les Weasley, c'était de la liste de mauvais coups que Fred rédigeait mentalement. En effet, le mal-être de Fred était bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à son cadet. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que Drago se mariait, tout comme il ne supportait pas que tous les autres membres de sa famille le regarde avec pitié à chacun de ses déboires amoureux… De plus, il considérait comme une injustice totale le fait que le solitaire de service, celui qu'on prenait pour un dragueur mais qui n'avait jamais cherché à tomber amoureux, se marie avant lui. Avec une fille géniale en plus. Il vivait ce mariage comme la plus pure des inégalités.

Lui, cherchait la femme de sa vie depuis des années. Il y consacrait une grande partie de son temps. Surtout depuis que George et Angelina avaient commencés à sortir ensemble et qu'il s'était senti délaissé. Il avait cru avoir enfin trouvé l'amour avec Amélia. Ils s'étaient rencontrés aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi faire une bonne farce à sa meilleure amie, qui l'avait gentiment ridiculisé quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait tout de suite apprécié son sens de l'humour un peu tordu, très proche de celui des jumeaux. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans un service à thé mordant, qui attaquait quiconque essayait de s'en servir. Elle avait trouvé l'idée désopilante et avait projeté d'offrir le service à thé à son amie pour son anniversaire. Autant dire qu'elle avait tout de suite parue sympathique à Fred. Elle était revenue quelques jours plus tard pour annoncer aux jumeaux que la blague avait fonctionnée et même été très amusante. Fred lui avait demandé si elle voulait aller boire un verre avec lui un des jours suivant et elle avait accepté. Il avait commencés à sortir ensemble quelques semaines plus tard et avaient été très heureux jusqu'à l'incident du lapin rose, c'est-à-dire quand Amélia l'avait présenté à ses parents.

 ** _Début du Flash-Back_**

 __ Et donc M. Wasly…_

 __ Weasley, monsieur Greenberg…_

 __ Oui, Weasley._ _Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?_

 __ Je suis commerçant. Je suis le copropriétaire de la boutique de farces et attrapes du Chemin de Traverse._

 _La tête que fit le père d'Amélia à ce moment-là fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Fred. Il avait l'air de complètement désapprouver le choix de carrière du jeune homme._

 __ C'est donc de chez vous que proviennent toutes les fournitures douteuses dont se sert Amé' pour ses blagues ?_

 __ Douteuses monsieur ?_

 __ Eh bien oui ! Vous savez ? Les tasses de thé qui mordent, le poil à gratter magique…_

 __ Oui, je vends ce genre d'objets mais ce n'est pas douteux du tout ! Ce sont des classiques dans le monde des farces !_

 __ Vous m'excuserez mais je trouve que vos « farces » sont très limites. Si vous me permettez, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que vous faite un métier de Guignol._

 __ Papa !_

 __ Laisse Mélie ! Rit Fred. Mes parents ont eu exactement la même réaction quand mon frère et moi leur avons appris que nous ouvrions notre boutique._

 __ Parce que vous avez embarqué votre frère dans cette affaire ?_

 _La mère d'Amélia semblait stupéfaite. Elle avait suivi le début de la conversation en silence et en échangeant quelques regards éloquent avec son mari mais ne s'était pas vraiment manifestée jusqu'à maintenant. A ce stade, le jeune homme était aussi à l'aise qu'un Pitiponk sur une plage de sable fin…_

 __ La boutique était notre projet commun à mon jumeau et moi._

 __ Jumeaux ?_

 __ Oui madame._

 __ Fred vient d'une famille nombreuse, commença Amélia, avant d'être interrompue par son père._

 __ Nombreuse ? C'est-à-dire ?_

 _Cette rencontre, trouvait Fred, commençait vraiment à tourner à la chasse aux sorcières. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sourire et de répondre aux parents de Mélie._

 __ J'ai huit frères et sœurs monsieur dont deux adoptifs. Et je ne vous parle pas des nombreux oncles et tantes et cousins et cousines que j'ai, nous en aurions pour la journée._

 __ Huit? Et dites-moi, ils ont tous le même humour que vous ?_

 __ Non, pas vraiment… Mon jumeau, George est comme moi sur ce point mais mes frères et sœurs sont en général assez sérieux._

 __ Ce qui signifie ?_

 _Là, Fred commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, tout en continuant de sourire et faire semblant d'être heureux d'être là._

 __ Mon frère Bill, travaille avec des Gobelins et je crois qu'à force de les côtoyer, il a développé une sorte de sérieux à toutes épreuves. Mon autre frère ainé, Charlie, a plus d'humour mais il n'aime pas faire de farces aux autres et déteste se moquer, c'est plutôt un humour assez sec. Percy travaille au Ministère et il a tellement d'ambition qu'on ne le voit presque plus rire. De toute façon, il n'a jamais aimé ça. Ensuite il y a Ron, mon petit frère, son humour se rapproche du mien mais en moins prononcé. Et enfin ma petite sœur, Ginny. Elle n'a aucun humour, comme Percy. Et on a pas intérêt à lui faire des farces ! C'est une as des sortilèges de défense ! Et il y a Hermione mais on n'oserait pas lui faire de farce parce qu'elle peut être terrifiante quand elle veut et Drago. Lui il nous aide de temps à autre mais c'est rare. Il a trop peur de s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione._

 _Le père d'Amélia fit un petit ricanement méprisant. Il semblait avoir avalé un seau de Poussos. Fred rougit et Mélie lui prit la main. Elle avait un peu honte du comportement de son père. Jamais celui-ci ne s'était comporté comme ça avec un des garçons qu'elle avait ramené à la maison. Prenant pour excuse de lui montrer sa chambre, elle éloigna Fred de ses parents et l'entraina à sa suite dans l'immense demeure familiale. Ils croisèrent dans un couloir Rémy, le petit frère d'Amélia, qui avait suivi toute la conversation depuis l'autre côté de la porte du salon et trouvait Fred plutôt cool. Amélia et Fred le dépassèrent et firent un tour dans la maison avant de revenir discrètement vers le salon pour écouter les premières impressions de M et Mme Greenberg. Ils collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte et écoutèrent._

 __ … notre veine, fit la voix de M Greenberg._

 __ Laisse lui une chance, John, il est assez gentil et je dois dire que je le trouve follement drôle !_

 __ Mélie pourrait vraiment trouver mieux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _Fred serra les poings et attendit la suite de la conversation._

 __ Oui, mais elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, et nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à ça John._

 __ Tu as malheureusement raison… Laissons faire._

 _Amélia prit la main de Fred et l'entraina dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Ils se rassirent dans le canapé en face de ses parents et la discussion reprit de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Fred, blessé par les propos de M Greenberg, lui propose un bonbon que le patriarche accepta… et qui le transforma en un gros lapin rose. C'était le même principe que la gamme des crèmes canari mais version bonbon lapin…_

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

La suite était telle qu'il l'avait raconté à sa famille. Rose Greenberg l'avait menacé de le traduire devant la justice s'il ne rendait pas sa forme normale à son mari, et une fois que ce fut fait, Amélia, qui avait un sens aigu de la famille, déclara qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Fred entretenait donc une certaine rancœur à l'égard de la réussite amoureuse de ses frères et sœurs, et particulièrement envers Drago, à qui l'hippogriffe était tombé tout cuit dans le bec et qui avait trouvé l'Amour avec un grand A sans même le chercher. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de faire sa Mimi Geignarde mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour réparer le tort qu'il estimait qu'on lui faisait. Son plan était simple et en deux phases : 1) il réussissait à reconquérir Amélia (et il y travaillait ardemment depuis quelques temps déjà), et 2) il testait la solidité du couple de Drago et Hermione avant le mariage.

OoO

Il était convenu qu'après sa garde de l'après-midi, Drago rentrerait dîner au Terrier, et qu'ensuite seulement, lui et sa fiancée rentreraient chez eux. Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère étrangement légère et toutes les personnes présentes remarquèrent que le sourire était revenu sur les lèvre de Fred. En revanche, personne ne trouva étrange le soudain intérêt de celui-ci pour les préparatifs. Il avait décidé de commencer la mise à exécution du 2) rapidement car ça lui fournirait une distraction si Amélia résistait à ses talents de séducteurs et ne le reprenait pas. Tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour la phase un, c'était d'un dîner et de la complicité de ses frères et sœurs...

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors? Verdict? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

coucou! Je sais que ce nouveau chapitre a été un peu long à venir! Je suis désolée!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR!

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une soirée désastreuse**

Enfin le vendredi ! Drago se répétait cette phrase en boucle dans la tête pour se motiver tout en faisant l'inventaire des produits que la banque avait reçu le matin même. C'était enfin la fin de la semaine ! Ce soir-là, il serait en congés pour deux longs mois et pourrait enfin se consacrer exclusivement à l'organisation de leur mariage. Hermione, elle ne serait en vacances que le surlendemain à midi, mais ça ne changeait pas énormément de choses. De plus, ils allaient pouvoir passer la soirée seuls en tête-à-tête pour la première fois depuis longtemps car les parents Weasley étaient invités à aller dîner chez les Dursley. Harry avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Arthur presqu'un an plus tôt, et, au plus grand déplaisir de Molly, Dudley avait été plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir des sorciers, autres que son cousin et sa famille, chez lui, encore plus maintenant qu'il soupçonnait sa propre fille d'être une sorcière. Un bébé, ça ne fait pas voler son nounours tout seul quand même ! Les Weasley partiraient donc pour le centre de Londres et Drago et Hermione pourraient passer leur soirée en couple. Drago espérait franchement que rien ne viendrait parasiter ou empêcher le diner qu'ils avaient prévu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec effarement qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après midi. Sa fiancée devait déjà être rentrée chez eux à cet instant. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait absente, ne mangeait presque plus et n'arrivait pas à garder dans son organisme le peu qu'elle parvenait à avaler. Cependant, il n'avait pût s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré cette soudaine maladie qu'elle avait attrapée, elle ne maigrissait pas. Hermione, en bonne guérisseuse très compétente qu'elle était, s'était d'ors et déjà diagnostiqué une… comment les Moldus appelaient-ils ça déjà ? Ah, oui ! Une gastro ! Mais Drago n'était pas complètement convaincu… Même si elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait guérie dans quelques jours et qu'il ne pouvait pas être lui-aussi malade grâce à ses gènes 100% sorciers. Malheureusement, en tant que Née-Moldue, elle était sensible autant aux maladies sorcières qu'aux maladies Moldues, alors que lui, ne pourrait jamais avoir une de ces dernières. A part le rhume et la grippe évidemment. Mais le rhume et la grippe étaient universels. Et là n'était pas la question.

OoO

Après avoir fini sa journée, Drago transplana jusque chez lui. La première chose qu'il entendit en passant la porte de son appartement fut un hurlement de bête blessée. Il sursauta et, inquiet, sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers la cuisine, d'où semblait provenir le son. Il y vit un spectacle assez cocasse mais n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que déjà, Hermione, lui jetant un regard blasé avec un petit sourire, lui demanda de se rendre utile :

_ Mon cœur, éloigne cette furie de Fleur une seconde s'il te plait.

Elle attrapa une pince et se tourna vers Bill, la cause de tout ce chambardement. Il gémissait comme un louveteau à l'agonie, semblant proche de tomber dans les citrouilles sur sa chaise. Drago prit Fleur par le bras et l'emmena dans le salon, l'empêchant de rejoindre son mari et Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle semblait folle de panique et il se demandait ce qu'avait Bill qui puisse la mettre dans cet état.

_ Tient le coup Bill !

Il entendit la voix d'Hermione, moqueuse, sortir de la cuisine. Fermant son esprit aux cris de douleur que poussait le jeune homme, elle approcha l'instrument qu'elle tenait à la main de la plaie. Bill hurla et… tout se tut dans l'appartement.

_ C'est bon Dray, Fleur et toi pouvez revenir ! Je l'ai enlevée cette écharde et la coupure est refermée ! Et il est toujours vivant Fleur, alors cesse de pleurer s'il te plait ! Il ne va même pas avoir de cicatrice

Drago rit devant l'exaspération évidente de sa future femme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et vint enfin l'embrasser. C'était dingue, quand même, ce qu'un presque loup-garou pouvait être douillet ! Et après, il osait être fier d'avoir été un Gryffondor ! Après de nombreux remerciements de la part d'une Fleur, franchement rassurée et d'un Bill qui peinait à tenir debout, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leur appartement.

_ Tout ça pour une écharde et une petite coupure ?

Drago était plié en deux. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, éclata de rire à son tour et parvint, entre deux hoquets à préciser :

_ Et ils étaient déjà là depuis un quart d'heure avant que tu n'arrives !

Elle lui raconta ce qu'il avait manqué de l'épisode en détails, à savoir que Bill s'était fait ça en coupant du bois pour leur cheminée et que Fleur avait décidé de l'amener ici, ne sachant pas quoi faire et paniquant complètement comme une Serdaigle devant un Désolant. Elle racontait l'histoire tout en s'activant à mettre la table et sortir les plats du four quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Drago alla ouvrir et découvrit George, hilare qui amenait un Fred un peu… comment dire ? Méconnaissable. Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans le salon et George appela Hermione. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Fred. Il était couvert de pustules et furoncles en tous genres sur l'intégralité du visage, qui avait vié au bleu fluo.

_ 'Mione ! Faut absolument que tu nous aide ! S'exclama George.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait les jumeaux comme s'ils étaient des centaures venu de Mars et descendu tout droit dans leur salon pour apprendre les coutumes terriennes.

_ On avait fait un pari. Il a perdu. Il a dût avaler l'intégralité du contenu d'une Boîte à Flemme ! C'était pas beau à voir… et maintenant, même avec les antidotes, j'arrive pas à le ramener à son état normal !

Ce que personne d'autre que Fred ne savait, c'est qu'il avait truqué le pari et fait exprès de perdre pour tenter la première phase de son plan génial pour embêter le couple. Phase numéro 1 : dégouter Hermione de sa soirée en amoureux. Il était à la chaumière aux coquillages un peu plus tôt, quand Bill s'était blessé. C'était lui qui avait conseillé à Bill et Fleur d'aller chez la guérisseuse... Des fois, il bénissait vraiment son esprit de génie du mal.

Il savait qu'Hermione et Drago attendait cette soirée en tête-à-tête depuis un moment déjà et le défilé de Weasley ne faisait que commencer… En attendant, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans l'état où il se trouvait à cet instant. Il pensait que George lui ferait lécher une paire de bottes répugnantes, avaler des veracrasses ou un truc dans ce genre mais…

Hermione passa la main sur ses yeux en soupirant. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment de sombres idiots. Elle soupira, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le visage de Fred. Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ? Elle savait que leurs produits étaient dangereux mais cette fois, elle en avait vraiment la preuve. Elle tenta quelques formules, fit boire une petite potion préparée sur le coude pour voir si ça ferait de l'effet mais rien ! Si ce n'est que la peau bleue venait de passer à une teinte violette du meilleur effet, qui jurait atrocement avec les cheveux roux du jeune homme.

_ Je crois que je ne peux rien faire de plus les garçons… vous devriez peut-être aller au centre antipoison de Ste-Mangouste.

George soupira et pensa qu'en effet, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Fred, de son côté, se réjouissait de voir la mine dépitée d'Hermione, qui voyait sa soirée en amoureux partir d'un très mauvais pied. Les jumeaux saluèrent le couple et partirent. Juste après avoir transplané à Ste-Mangouste, Fred envoya un signal à Ginny à l'aide des vieux gallions de l'AD qu'Hermione avait fabriquée en cinquième année. La prochaine étape du plan venait de démarrer.

Chez eux, Hermione et Drago passèrent tranquillement à table, discutant de la dernière ânerie des jumeaux. Ils n'avaient jamais été connus pour être sains d'esprits mais là, ils venaient de se surpasser. Cependant, avant qu'ils aient pût avaler quoi que ce soit, Hermione se leva et fila au toilette pour régurgiter ce qu'elle avait grignoté au déjeuné. Drago était vraiment inquiet pour elle. En plus, il était persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. En bon fiancé et grand gentleman qu'il était, il la suivit et lui tint les cheveux pendant qu'elle rendait tripes et boyaux. Avant même qu'elle eût fini de se brosser les dents, la sonnette retentit de nouveau et il partit ouvrir en jurant après cette bande d'incompétents qu'était la famille Weasley, dont les membres ne pouvaient se débrouiller une soirée seuls sans les parents et sans Hermione et lui.

Ginny déboula en larme dans le salon de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fred lui avait demandé de venir déranger les amoureux mais elle lui en devait une et Harry avaient trouvé l'idée plutôt amusante. Ils avaient trouvés une petite histoire bien horripilante à faire croire au couple. Elle se mit donc à pleurer sur l'épaule du blond qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait toujours été plus doué avec les gobelins qu'avec les êtres humains. Hermione arriva à son tour et soupira.

_ Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance alors que la petite rousse redoublait de sanglot sur son épaule. Voyant l'air perdu de son fiancé, elle emmena sa meilleure amie sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

_ Allons, allons… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'est Ha… Ha…

_ Atchoum ? Proposa Drago.

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire mais fusilla son chéri en entendant Ginny pleurer encore plus.

_ C'est Harry ! Il me… il me trompe av… ec l'autre pou… pouf !

_ Avec qui ?

_ Gabrielle !

Elle en déduisit que Ginny parlait de Gabrielle Delacour. Cette fille était le cauchemar de toutes les épouses d'Angleterre. Une vraie Morgane couche toi-là qui se tapait tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres. Elle n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami ait pût tomber dans le piège de cette sangsue. Elle grimaça.

_ Euh… je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de te le dire mais… Commença Drago. Je crois qu'il ne te trompe pas.

Fred avait chargé Harry et Ginny de leur mission plusieurs jours plus tôt et ils avaient eu le temps de préparer leur petite mascarade. Harry avait raconté la veille à Drago qu'il voyait Gabrielle pour qu'elle l'aide à ne pas se planter une nouvelle fois sur la préparation de son anniversaire de mariage. L'année précédente avait été particulièrement désastreuse et Harry voulait se faire racheter. Et voilà maintenant que Ginny débarquait comme une tornade dans son salon. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cet état même s'il devait pour cela trahir le Survivant. Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ginny le regardât, pleine d'espoir.

_ Il… je suis pas sensé te le dire donc me trahi pas steuplait ! Il te prépare une surprise d'anniversaire de mariage avec elle.

_ Une surprise ?

Ginny sembla encore plus désespérée après cette révélation.

_ Oh non ! Il va demander le divorce le jour de notre anniversaire !

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard, lui signifiant ainsi, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

_ Mais non Gin', tenta-t-il. Il ne va pas te quitter ! Il veut juste que tout soit inoubliable !

_ C'est sûr que si on se sépare ça va être inoubliable!

_ Tu t'enfonces là, mon cœur, maugréa Hermione alors que Ginny s'agrippait à ses épaules en continuant à sangloter.

_ Oh et puis zut ! Il t'organise une deuxième lune de miel ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Maintenant fait au moins semblant d'être surprise quand il te le dira.

Ginny se redressa et se fut son tour de fusiller Drago du regard.

_ Mais pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? C'est plus une surprise maintenant !

Elle sortit comme une tornade de l'appartement, laissant le couple seul dans le salon, encore stupéfait de la scène surréaliste à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Hermione se leva en jurant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_ Mais… où tu vas 'Mione ?

Drago était complètement perdu. La soirée romantique que sa fiancée et lui s'étaient prévue était clairement tombée à l'eau, comme si les Weasley avaient tout orchestré pour leur gâcher la vie.

_ Je vais me changer ! Et après j'irais dormir ! Bonne nuit ! Cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Ginny, qui était restée derrière la porte d'entrée pour entendre ce qui allait suivre sa sortie fut triste de savoir qu'elle était en partie la cause de la colère d'Hermione. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir marché dans la combine de Fred. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas casser le couple de sa meilleure amie !

Drago, lui, avait décidé de laisser l'orage passer en rangeant la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille ? Il rejoignit Hermione dans leur chambre et la trouva en train de lire dans leur lit. Elle lui sourit tristement quand il entra avant de s'excuser pour s'être énervée contre lui un peu plus tôt. Elle devait admettre qu'au moins, la soirée avait été tout, sauf ennuyeuse. Elle et Drago commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé pour faire un récapitulatif de la catastrophe qu'avait été le dîner. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas mangé ! Ils rirent en se remémorant l'épisode Bill et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher car Hermione travaillait du matin le lendemain. Elle s'endormit rapidement en se servant de lui comme oreiller, comme à son habitude et il la regarda dormir en repensant à leur première rencontre post-poudlard. Il avait été bien loin de se douter qu'ils finiraient ensembles à ce moment-là.

 _Flash-back_

 _C'était pendant la Dernière Bataille, celle de Poudlard. Il était venu pour prêter main-forte à la famille Weasley qui l'avait accueilli comme un fils quand il avait rejoint l'ordre. Ses parents n'étaient plus très enchantés qu'il soit leur fils et l'avaient mis à la porte. Mais Molly et Arthur l'avaient recueilli et même les enfants Weasley se montraient cordiaux avec lui. Sauf Ron qui ne savait pas encore qu'il avait rejoint la famille vu qu'il était en cavale avec Potter et Granger. Mais il aurait bien le temps de l'apprendre..._

 _Il se situait dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile sud du château et était aux prises avec Dolohov. Il se trouvait en mauvaise posture, désarmé, acculé contre un mur, le Mangemort avançant lentement vers lui, savourant déjà sa victoire. Soudain, celui-ci s'était écroulé vers l'avant, lâchant sa baguette, pris dans les filets d'un maléfice du saucisson. Une jeune femme se tenait derrière lui, sa baguette levée. Elle était très jolie, avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés bouclés et qui partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la brosser depuis un moment, ce qui, à la réflexion, était probablement le cas… sa peau était pâle, presque translucide, de grands yeux noisette tirant sur le chocolat éclairaient son visage. Elle était belle. C'est bizarre mais il n'avait jamais pensé à qualifier Hermione Granger de « belle ». Mignonne, certes. Jolie au bal de Noël en quatrième année. Mais jamais « belle ». Elle avait sur le visage une expression déterminée. Drago ne l'avait pas vu arriver, le Mangemort lui cachant la vue du couloir. Et elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle ramassa la baguette du jeune homme, qui se trouvait à ses pieds et la lui lança avec un sourire._

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle_

 __ Oui… oui, je crois. Merci, je crois… que tu viens de ma sauver la vie…_

 __ Oh, y'a pas de quoi ! J'allais quand même pas manquer l'occasion de mettre un mangemort à terre! Pourquoi il essayait de te tuer celui-là ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans son camp ?»_

 _Sur ce, elle lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais reçu de sa part, se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir vers les bruits de la bataille, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne venait pas tout juste de lui sauver la vie._

 _« Attend ! S'écria Drago en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu ne me laisses même pas te répondre ! Je suis dans l'Ordre._

 __ Oh… désolée. Je l'ignorais._

 __ Ben tu le sauras maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attaqué?_

 __ Tu n'as pas ta baguette et un mangemort vient d'essayer de te tuer. J'en ai déduit que tu n'étais pas une menace. Est-ce que les autres membres de l'Ordre sont au courant ?_

 __ Oui bien sur. C'est même McGonagall qui m'a fait entrer dans votre camp..._

 __ Ok. Je dois y retourner… Harry m'attends. J'ai dû faire un détour pour échapper à une escadrille entière de Mangemorts. Mais bon, heureusement dans un sens ! Si je n'étais pas passée par ici, qui sait où tu serais ?_

 __ A six pieds sous terre probablement… Sourit-il, la faisant éclater de rire._

 __ Probablement… Bon on en fait quoi de celui-là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le Mangemort saucissonné à leurs pieds avec un air de dégout._

 __ On devrait l'achever avant que le maléfice ne s'interrompe…_

 __ Très bien… Soupira-t-elle. »_

 _Elle pointa sa baguette vers la tête du Mangemort et détourna les yeux pour ne pas le voir mourir et…_

 _« Laisse. Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit Drago en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver._

 __ Merci. Je… il faut que j'y aille. A… peut-être à tout à l'heure._

 __ Oui. Peut-être…_

 __ Sois plus prudent cette fois, dit-elle avec un pâle sourire avant de partir en courant vers les bruits de la bataille qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver !_

 __ Promis, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en la regardant s'éloigner. »_

 _Il s'occupa rapidement du Mangemort avant de replonger dans la bataille, en espérant revoir la brune, dans le feu de l'action cette fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû vouloir la revoir, qu'ils se détestaient, qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley, que Weasley l'aimait et que ces deux-là finiraient probablement ensemble avec cinq enfants et huit chats. Ce n'est cependant que plus tard qu'il la revit, dans la grande salle, pendant qu'il contemplait, ahuri, le cadavre de son amie, Padma Patil, qui avait péri sous les crocs de Fenrir Greyback. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait le corps sans vie de Colin Crivey, qui était revenu pour se battre sans en avoir l'autorisation et était mort dans les combats._

 _Elle était arrivée d'un pas décidé en parlant avec Ron de la bataille et des mesures à prendre pour la fin de la trêve quand elle aperçut les corps autour desquels se trouvait la famille Weasley et lui. Elle avait fondu en larme. C'était Ron qui s'était chargé de la consoler. Lui, était plutôt content de la revoir en vie, et non étendue sur le sol de la Grande Salle, pâle et froide, comme tant d'autres autour d'eux, comme Padma et Colin à ses pieds. Elle avait ainsi passé un petit moment avec lui et la famille. Elle semblait elle aussi heureuse de le revoir en bonne santé._

 _Plus tard quand Voldemort était arrivé, exhibant le cadavre d'Harry… il se souviendrait toujours de sa réaction. Le premier cri avait été celui du professeur McGonagall. Un « NON » si retentissant que tout le pays devait l'avoir entendu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre un jour émettre un tel son. Puis sont venus les cris, les larmes. Hermione avait l'air effondrée. Les frères, la sœur et les parents de Ron semblaient être dans le même état qu'elle. Lui n'avait pas assez connu le Survivant pour véritablement ressentir de la tristesse à l'annonce de sa mort. Il se souviendrait en revanche toute sa vie de ses cris. Les appels qu'elle lui lançait. Elle vint prendre la main de Ginny et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle passa quelques instants à pleurer avec elle avant que Ron n'attrape sa seconde main, puis que Neville et Luna, qui pour une fois n'avait pas l'air perdue dans ses pensées, ne viennent s'ajouter à leur câlin collectif. C'est alors que Voldemort prit la parole._

 _« TAISEZ-VOUS ! S'exclama-t-il. »_

 _Il leur lança un sort de mutisme pour les réduire au silence par la force._

 _« C'est fini, continua-t-il. Pose le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place. Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous, maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !_

 __ Il vous a battu ! S'est écrié Ron. »_

 _Drago admirait Weasley pour avoir osé crier ça au visage du mage noir. Le sort de mutisme fut alors brisé et tout le monde recommença à hurler, vociférer, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième sortilège, plus puissant leur soit jeté._

 _« Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, reprit Voldemort. Il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie ! »_

 _Neville Londubat s'avança alors hors de la masse de corps que les combattants de Poudlard formaient devant les portes du château et hurla alors au visage de Voldemort le mot que tout le monde avait à la bouche._

 _« MENSONGE ! »_

 _Un éclair de lumière apparu et tout le monde fut aveuglé. Voldemort éclata de rire et lorsque la lumière se dissipa, tous virent Neville, par terre, grognant de douleur, et saignant par les multiples entailles qui venait d'apparaitre sur son corps. Hermione se détacha alors du groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle et se précipita vers Neville, qui gisait dans le No Man's Land séparant les Mangemorts des combattants de l'Ordre. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et guérit ses blessures d'un coup de baguette magique avant de l'aider à se relever et rejoindre la masse que nous formions. Puis ce fut un chaos sans nom. Neville trancha la tête du serpent, Potter se releva et se fut la cohue pour rentrer dans la grande salle, les combats reprenant de plus belle entre les rares Mangemorts encore vivants et ayant décidés de rester et les combattants de l'Ordre._

 _Drago fut éloigné d'elle dans la cohue. Quand tout se fut calmé, il ne restait plus que deux combats dans la salle. Seuls Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange se battaient encore. Son attention s'est d'abord porté vers le combat opposant Voldemort à McGonagall, Kingsley et Slughorn. Mais elle fut vite détournée par Bellatrix qui se battait elle aussi contre trois personnes : Ginny, Luna et Hermione. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes, quand il vit Hermione lancer un sort sur cette harpie et manquer de peu la tête de Bellatrix. De rage, celle-ci envoya une onde de choc qui fit valser Hermione, Luna et Ginny contre un mur. Ginny et Luna se relevèrent immédiatement mais Hermione, assommée, ne bougeait pas et ne pouvait plus se défendre contre Bellatrix qui avait pointé sa baguette sur sa tête. Elle allait probablement la tuer. Mais Ginny s'interposa et dévia le sort de la vieille chouette. Molly s'en aperçue et la suite, tout le monde la connait. Elle tua Bellatrix, Harry tua Voldemort et tout est bien qui finissait bien._

 _Hermione avait commencé à sortir avec Ron, puis quelques mois après, ils avaient rompus, sans raisons apparentes… du moins avant que Ron ne présente Lavande aux Weasley deux semaines plus tard .Elle s'en était vite remise et ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble quelques mois plus tard…_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Drago sourit à ce souvenir et continua à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne le chercher lui aussi. Décidemment, la journée n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos !

* * *

Alors ! Qui commence à détester Fred ? Parce que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant pour lui !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : un bébé chez les Weasley**

Hermione traversait un des couloirs de l'aile de chirurgie au septième étage de l'Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste pour se rendre dans la chambre du patient qu'elle avait opéré la veille. Le pauvre avait été amené à l'Hôpital en raison de… comment dire cela poliment ? Hermione rit intérieurement en revoyant la scène dans son esprit. On lui avait demandé de se rendre au bloc 12 pour une opération urgente. Elle s'était donc dépêchée d'y aller pour trouver M. Herstown avec sa baguette magique coincée dans le… non même intérieurement elle ne pouvait pas. Comment une fichue baguette était arrivée là, personne ne le savait et le patient avait refusé de le dire, mais une chose était sûre : Hermione avait eu un mal de chien à l'extraire du rectum de son patient ! Perdue dans ses pensées et son fou rire intérieur, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la jeune interne guérisseuse qui courrait dans le couloir pour la rattraper en l'appelant. Elle sortit de ses pensées et s'arrêta, permettant à la guérisseuse de la rejoindre.

_ Miss Granger ! Miss Granger ! Attendez-moi!

_ Oui ?

_ On a un cas qui nécessite votre intervention au troisième étage, dans l'aile de gynécomagie.

_ Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une chirurgienne à cet étage ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

_ On a un SM en train de mal tourner, c'est Flistburry qui m'a envoyé vous chercher. Vous êtes la seule de garde ce matin.

_ SM ? Qui est la patiente ? Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?

Tout en posant ses questions, elle avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'aile indiquée par la jeune interne. Celle-ci admirait le sang-froid et l'efficacité à toute épreuve de la Médicomage, qui avait été sa référente pendant ses trois premiers mois à l'Hôpital. Elle s'efforça de rattraper à nouveau Hermione pour répondre à ses questions.

_ Alors ? Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ?

_ Euh… il faut… Flistburry m'a dit de vous prévenir que… en fait vous connaissez la patiente.

_ Quoi ? Son nom Flour! Des détails! Soyez précise par Merlin!

_ Vous… vous la connaissez. Le guérisseur Flistburry dit que vous êtes amie avec sa famille. Elle s'appelle Madame Johnson.

_ Angy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé nom du caleçon le plus véreux de Merlin !

Hermione commençait à vraiment s'énerver de voir l'interne tourner autour du phénix comme une empotée incompétente. Elles venaient d'arriver au troisième et se dirigeaient vers le bloc quand celle-ci se décida à répondre.

_ L'anesthésiste à fait une erreur de dosage.

_ Nom d'un veracrasse puant !

La Médicomage jura et s'élança vers le bloc opératoire. Elle enfila une blouse en un temps record et n'eut qu'à se laver les mains et mettre des gants avant de rentrer dans le bloc où son amie devait être en train d'agoniser. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement quand elle fut enfin devant la table d'opération. Hermione était sortie première de sa promotion en Médicomagie Chirurgicale et était reconnue par tous comme une des meilleures chirurgiennes que Ste-Mangouste ait connue depuis plusieurs années.

_ Miss Granger ! Soupira Flistburry. Pas trop tôt ! Le SM est prêt depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. On attendait plus que vous pour réparer les âneries de cette goule de Blaide. Il a surdosé les potions anesthésiantes et on a été obligés de la plonger en état second rapidement si on ne voulait pas les perdre tous les deux.

L'intervention commença sans plus de cérémonies. Un accouchement sous Sommeil Magique, était une intervention très lourde et épuisante autant pour les Médicomages que pour la patiente, utilisée seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. En effet, il fallait que les guérisseurs assurent les tâches qui normalement incombaient au corps de la patiente.

_ Fonctions vitales ? Demanda Hermione en attrapant un scalpel, concentrée sur le corps allongé sur la table d'opération.

_ OK.

_ Rythme Cardiaque?

_ Stable.

_ Imitation des contractions ? Reprit-elle.

_ OK.

_ Très bien. Alors j'ouvre. A mon signal, vous accélérez le rythme cardiaque.

Elle commença alors à opérer Angélina comme si l'opération n'était qu'une césarienne Moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

_ Maintenant.

Elle venait d'atteindre le placenta et s'apprêtait à le trancher pour faire sortir le bébé mais il fallait avant cela que le corps rejette le bouchon muqueux, ce qui n'arriverait que si le cœur battait plus vite, ce qui serait arrivé dans un accouchement par voix basse normal. Hermione n'en avait pas la preuve, mais elle se sentait observée. Elle était persuadée que quelqu'un regardait le déroulement de l'opération depuis l'autre côté du miroir sans tain qui permettait habituellement aux étudiants de pouvoir observer les interventions en conditions réelles. Une fois le bouchon expulsé, elle découpa le placenta, répandant une énorme quantité de liquide amniotique sur la table. Le premier cri du bébé rassura tout le monde. Il était en vie.

_ C'est un garçon, sourit Hermione, tandis qu'une guérisseuse recousait le ventre d'Angelina.

Celle-ci se réveilla quelques instants après, au grand soulagement de toute l'équipe. Il n'était pas rare, en effet, que dans les accouchements sous sommeil magique, la mère ne se réveille jamais. Hermione lui remis son fils quelques instant avant de le sortir du bloc pour que les guérisseuses du service de gynécomagie puissent le nettoyer et vérifier que tout allait vraiment bien. Ca, ce n'était pas dans ses compétence. Elle fila enlever sa blouse et réenfiler son uniforme et retourna au septième étage, reprendre ses occupations.

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre 1259 de Ste-Mangouste, toute la famille Weasley était réunie autour de son nouveau membre. Molly s'extasiait devant la frimousse de son petit-fils qui, à la demande de George, avait été appelé Fred, comme son parrain. C'était un petit bébé potelé qui possédait déjà quelques rares cheveux (déjà roux) et aux joues bien rouges à force de s'égosiller. Il n'avait cessé de hurler que quelques minutes, le temps d'un biberon.

Hermione avait eu raison de se sentir observée. George, dès qu'il avait appris que sa compagne (au grand damne de Molly, lui et Angelina n'étaient toujours pas mariés) était sur le point d'accoucher s'était rendu à Ste-Mangouste, où il avait paniqué en apprenant qu'elle était déjà partie au bloc. Il avait regardé tout le déroulement de l'opération en se rongeant les ongles et remerciait Morgane qu'Hermione soit aussi douée dans son métier. Dès qu'elle était sortie de la chambre du patient qu'elle avait opéré la veille, celle-ci était venue voir les nouveaux parents et elle avait eu la surprise de voir George la serrer dans ses bras en la remerciant et en pleurant. De bonheur ? De soulagement devant le fait qu'Angelina aille bien ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait été éberluée de voir un des jumeaux pleurer. Le reste de la famille n'avait pas tardé à arriver et Hermione partit voir quelques autres patients avant de finir son tour de garde et de pouvoir revenir voir l'adorable bébé qu'elle venait de voir naitre.

Elle revint à peine une heure plus tard, au moment de la relève, et trouva tout le monde discutant et essayant de trouver à qui ressemblait Fred Jr. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Drago qui souriait comme un idiot devant la bouille adorable de la crevette et contempla le bébé à son tour. Elle trouvait ça très mignon. Il pouvait jouer les durs mais dès qu'on parlait bébé, il devenait complètement gâteux. Elle sourit en se demandant à quel moment elle aurait, elle aussi, un petit bout de chou adorable.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

Hermione fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par Arthur, qui venait de lui poser une question. Les jumeaux arboraient un sourire narquois devant son air perdu. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer les paroles du patriarche.

_ Je te demandais juste ton avis sur la ressemblance…

_ Oh… euh… eh bien...

Elle observa le petit bout de dragée surprise et remarqua énormément de détails qui pouvaient faire pencher la balance. A peine né ses cheveux étaient roux. Il avait cependant le nez bien droit de sa mère. Associé aux yeux bleus turquoise de son père. Avec un petit quelque chose d'Amanda, sa grand-mère maternelle dans ses fossettes au moment où il fit une grimace à sa mamie Molly. Et quelques ombres sur les joues qui deviendraient surement très rapidement de mignonnes petites taches de rousseur… En conclusion, ce petit ange était le portrait craché des Weasley autant que celui des Johnson. Nonobstant, il y avait dans le petit sourire qu'il affichait déjà, un air vicieux propre à son père et son oncle.

_ Je ne sais pas… il ressemble à ses deux parents mais je trouve quand même qu'il tient plus de son père pour l'instant.

_ Merci ! S'exclama George. Tu vois Angy ? J'avais raison ! Ce petit cœur est mon portrait craché !

_ Prend pas la grosse tête Georgy, commença Ginny. Rien ne dit que ça va durer !

_ Merci du soutien que tu m'accordes Gin'. Je suis très touché, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Cette discussion commençait vraiment à tourner au grand n'importe quoi. Quand Bill et Fred (senior) commencèrent à parier sur combien de temps durerait la ressemblance entre Fred (junior) et son père, sachant que, d'après Fred (senior), personne ne pouvait avoir envie de ressembler à George physiquement, Molly décida de dévier le sujet. Elle posa une question qui se voulait innocente mais jeta un froid glacial digne de l'air polaire dans la chambre d'Angelina :

_ Et vous, Ginny et Harry ? Ça ne vous fait pas envie un petit bébé tout mignon ?

Elle avait vraiment adoré être mère mais depuis que ses enfants avaient commencés à avoir eux-mêmes des enfants et à perpétuer la lignée, elle s'amusait énormément. Elle adorait la jouer à la mamie gâteau qui prépare des tartes à la mélasse et des cakes aux fruits confits pour ses petits-enfants et soigne les bobos. Qui les garde quand les parents sont à deux doigts de se mettre la tête dans le four pour en finir. Qui leur apprend à dégnomer les jardins et plein d'autres choses utiles. Et, de toute évidence, elle se demandait qui de ses enfants serait le prochain à mettre une tripotée de bébé au monde… Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant la question de sa belle-mère et Ginny avada kedavrisa celle-ci du regard pendant qu'elle tapotait doucement le dos de son mari. Molly n'avais jamais été connue pour faire dans la dentelle, mais là, elle venait de se surpasser.

_ Bah quoi ? Reprit-elle. J'ai tout de même le droit de me renseigner non ?

Tout de monde, dans la pièce, était mort de rire devant le manque de subtilité évident de Molly. Elle venait de sauter à pieds joints dans le chaudron, et osait quand même faire l'innocente. Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même après sa douche et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que le prochain membre de la famille à enfanter ne serait peut-être pas celui qu'ils croyaient tous. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en riant. Il savait pourquoi, même si personne ne regardait dans leur direction, elle avait rosie dès que Molly avait posé sa question. Elle se leva et s'étira en déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée et avait envie de rentrer chez elle.

Tout le monde pensa que c'était sa journée de travail qui la mettait dans cet état et personne ne lui tint rigueur de s'en aller si tôt, heureux qu'ils étaient qu'elle ait pût faire naitre le nouveau bébé Weasley sans dommage pour lui ou Angelina. Dès qu'elle eut dit au revoir, elle se sauva de la chambre et rentra précipitamment dans les vestiaires des Médicomages, puis elle se rendit dans les toilettes, alors que la nausée la prenait de nouveau. Le sort qu'elle s'était jeté plus tôt pour empêcher les vomissements devait avoir cessé d'agir. Quand elle eut finie de rendre son déjeuner, elle se jeta un nouveau sort et retourna dans le vestiaire pour se brosser les dents. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver Drago, qui souriait en l'attendant et la regardait d'un air entendu.

_ J'ai prétexté que je devais aller au travail pour pouvoir m'échapper aussi...

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à se brosser consciencieusement les dents, en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago sourit encore plus. Elle finit par recracher son dentifrice à la menthe et se moqua gentiment :

_ Ils savent parfaitement que tu es en congés, tu sais ? Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment ils se moquent de ton excuse idiote en pensant qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans l'hôpital!

Il haussa les épaules, se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa et ils sortirent tous les deux des vestiaires pour rentrer chez eux.

OoO

Quelques heures après être retourné à la boutique, dont il s'occupait le temps que son frère adoré profitait un peu de sa compagne et leur fils d'à peine quelques heures, Fred ruminait la phase 1) du plan génial et très ingénieux qu'il avait nommé Plan Pour Retrouver Amélia Et Faire En Sorte Qu'elle Me Retombe Dans Les Bras. Plus rapidement appelé Plan Amélia. Cette phase allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre, c'est-à-dire dès que le hibou serait là.

Il attendait Ambroise, la chouette d'Harry, que celui-ci avait très gentiment accepté de lui prêter quand il avait entendu parler du Plan Amélia. Il avait adoré l'idée, qu'il trouvait hilarante, surtout à mettre en œuvre dans un temps aussi court que le délai précédent le mariage d'Hermione et Drago. Son ex petite-amie ne connaissait pas cette chouette et ne se douterait donc pas de l'expéditeur du mignon petit parchemin violet (sa couleur préférée) anonyme (elle avait toujours été romantique et rêvait du Prince Charmant et des déclarations d'amour) et orné d'un grand cœur à l'encre rose (quoi de plus symbolique ?). Selon Ginny, à qui Harry avait raconté toute l'histoire dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, toute cette machinerie était bien trop guimauve et ne marcherait jamais mais Fred voulait tout de même tenter sa chance. On ne sait jamais !

Ce dont Fred ne se doutait pas le moins du monde, c'est qu'Harry avait également et (bien entendu) volontairement, tout laissé échapper de son fabuleux plan sensé rester secret à toute la famille Weasley et que le rouquin était à présent la cible de paris sur ses chances de réussir à reconquérir Amélia. Toute la famille sauf Lavande (une grande romantique), Molly (qui ne perdait pas encore l'espoir de marier son fils un jour), Ron (qui ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa petite-amie en votant contre elle) et Penelope (une grande fleur bleue) était sûre qu'il échouerait. Il était le sujet de blagues préféré du Terrier sans s'en douter et les nouvelles de l'avancement du projet que prenait parfois Harry, qui voulait juste savoir s'il allait gagner ou perdre sa mise, passait pour une étrange sollicitude.

TOC TOC TOC

Le bruit du tapement contre la fenêtre de la boutique le réveilla de ses pensées. Fred sourit en voyant Ambroise et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que la jolie chouette lapone puisse entrer. Un rouleau de parchemin était accroché à sa patte et il le décrocha avec curiosité avant de reconnaitre l'écriture de son beau-frère sur l'adresse. Il déplia la missive et commença à la lire.

 _Coucou Fred !_

 _Juste un petit mot pour te souhaiter bonne chance dans la phase un de ton plan fantastique. Renvoie-moi Ambroise quand tu voudras mais je veux tous les détails de ce qui se sera passé !_

 _Que le sort te soit favorable! A bientôt…_

 _Harry_

Fred ricana. _Bien sûr… tous les détails… et le strangulot met la carte de sorcier dans le chocogrenouille tant qu'on y est ! Tu peux toujours attendre la St-Merlin si tu crois que je vais te révéler quoi que ce soit !_

Il roula le parchemin envoyé par Harry en boule et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier la plus proche, puis il accrocha la « lettre » pour Amélia à la patte tendue d'Ambroise et regarda la chouette s'éloigner à tire-d'aile dans le ciel. Heureusement que la boutique était fermée ce jour-là car il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à travailler ! Il n'avait même pas le courage de préparer des potions pour imbiber les crèmes caramel et en faire des crèmes canari… Il soupira et transplana au Terrier où il trouva Hermione et Drago discutant dans la cuisine de… la liste d'invités ! Ce qui lui donna une idée bien sadique pour embêter une nouvelle fois les fiancés…

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Pour l'heure, je doute encore que le plan de Fred soit si bon que ça mais...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :)


	6. Chapitre 6

Et un nouveau chapitre tout frais! Un!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : quand Fred essaie d'aider…**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle avait l'impression qu'une horde de centaures avaient courus un marathon dans sa tête tellement elle avait la migraine. Elle gémit en portant la main à son front et se rendit soudain compte que Drago n'était pas avec elle dans leur lit. Elle se leva et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner après avoir fouillé l'intégralité de l'appartement sans trouver son fiancé. Elle trouva sur la table de la cuisine un parchemin lui indiquant que Drago avait été appelé en urgence à Gringotts et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'attende pour se rendre au déjeuner dominical car il aurait probablement du retard. Elle se prépara donc et, suivant pour une fois les consignes, se rendit seule chez les Weasley pour le déjeuner dominical.

A peine fut elle entrée dans la cuisine du Terrier qu'elle fut prise d'une violente envie de vomir qu'elle réprima tant bien que mal. Personne n'était présent dans la cuisine, ce qu'elle trouva surprenant, sachant que généralement, les jumeaux s'arrangeaient toujours pour faire une quelconque ânerie avant le déjeuner et que Molly se servait alors de la cuisine comme théâtre de ses crises de nerfs contre ses deux fils farceurs. Hermione se rappela ensuite que George ne viendrait probablement pas pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Angelina, toujours hospitalisée après son accouchement, et se dit que la famille Weasley avait peut-être une minuscule chance de manger tranquillement pour une fois, sans que la moindre assiette n'explose au nez d'un des convives.

Reniflant au-dessus des casseroles pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué sa brusque nausée, Hermione découvrit que Molly avait préparé un énorme ragout bien consistant, le genre de plat qui, ces derniers temps, avait le don de lui faire régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la maison et salua la mère de famille.

 ___ Hermione ma chérie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où est Drago ? Interrogea Molly d'un air inquiet.

 ___ Bonjour Molly. Tout va très bien et vous ? Il a été appelé en urgence à la banque. Un objet étrange dans un coffre d'après le mot qu'il m'a laissé. Il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il serait en retard.

 ___ Tout va bien aussi. Il travaille encore ? Je croyais qu'il avait pris des congés ? Tu es sure que tout va bien ma chérie ?

 ___ Aux dernières nouvelles il est bel et bien en congé mais vous savez comment il est ! Au moindre problème on le réquisitionne pour aller aider. Et oui… je suis sûre que tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

 ___ Et bien… comment dire ? Tu as l'air très fatiguée ma chérie. Et ce ne sont plus des valises que tu as sous les yeux mais le compartiment à bagages du Poudlard Express que tu as sous les yeux…

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, elle fut sauvée par le gong, ou plutôt par son meilleur ami qui choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la cuisine. Ron la serra dans ses bras avant de faire une tête étrange.

 ___ Tout va bien 'Mione ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es toute pale !

 ___ Ah ! Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ! Tu vois Hermione que je n'ai pas rêvé !

 ___ Mais je vous assure que tout va bien ! J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

La jeune femme soupira en pensant que, décidément, les secrets n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé… Elle s'empressa de quitter la cuisine sous les regards troublés de Molly et Ron et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre conscience, qu'en effet, elle avait une tête de déterrée. Elle semblait pourtant en pleine forme quand elle avait quitté son appartement pour transplaner au Terrier…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Molly l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'il était temps de passer à table. Hermione se rendit compte, en s'installant que peu de membres de la famille avaient répondu présents ce jour-là. Outre Drago, qui était au travail et George et Angelina, absents pour des raisons évidentes, Harry, Lavande et les familles de Bill et de Percy manquaient à l'appel. Le repas commença et tout se passa bien malgré les regards insistants et anxieux que lançait la famille Weasley à Hermione et le fait qu'ils lui demandent tous toutes les cinq minutes si elle était sûre que tout allait bien. Le seul à se réjouir du malaise évident d'Hermione était Fred et même s'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune homme jubilait intérieurement de la voir pâle et fatiguée, pensant que son plan génial pour la déstabiliser fonctionnait.

Drago arriva au moment du dessert et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut, comme pour le reste de la famille, l'air maladif d'Hermione. Ses questions et ses regards se mêlèrent donc à ceux de la famille Weasley et Hermione, à peine eût elle terminé son repas, quitta la table en courant pour échapper à la sollicitude de sa famille d'adoption. Drago la retrouva en larmes près de la mare au fond du jardin.

 ___ Ma puce, il y a un problème ?

 ___ Tout va bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui non d'un elfe ?

 ___ On s'inquiète juste pour toi ! On dirait un cadavre tellement tu es pâle ! Tu te sens mal ? C'est encore les nausées ?

 ___ Mais tout va bien ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter ! C'est normal d'avoir des nausées dans mon cas…

 ___ Je sais ma puce. Allez arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît ! Et viens là !

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Drago sourit en la sentant trembler contre lui. Elle était vraiment têtue comme un scroutt-à-pétard ! Même à l'article de la mort, elle n'admettrait jamais que quelque chose allait mal…

 ___ Tu sais, Molly n'arrête pas de me questionner, dit Hermione.

 ___ Ah ? Et ?

 ___ Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de leur dire ? Je veux dire, avant que je fasse une bourde, tu sais ? Je suis pas une très bonne menteuse contrairement à toi.

 ___ Tu te débrouille pourtant bien jusqu'à maintenant…

 ___ Oui mais jusqu'à quand ?

 ___ On leur dira bientôt… crois-moi, tu trouves déjà Molly envahissante à propos des préparatifs de mariage, mais elle est dix fois pire quand il s'agit d'une grossesse. Tu as bien vue comme elle était avec Angelina non ?

 ___ Tu as malheureusement raison. Attendons encore un peu… Sinon, quel est le programme pour cet après-midi ?

 ___ Et bien… elle propose qu'on commence à faire la liste des invités…

 ___ Youpi…

Drago éclata de rire en voyant l'enthousiasme feint de sa fiancée et l'aida à se relever. Ils retournèrent vers le Terrier en commençant à discuter de qui, selon eux devait venir et qui devait absolument être mit à la trappe. Les deux choses sur lesquels ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord d'emblée furent les plus simples : premièrement, toute la famille proche du côté Weasley serait de la partie, et ensuite, la tante Muriel ne serait pas conviée à la fête. Ce dernier point ne fit pas grandement plaisir à Molly qui aurait voulu que toute la famille assiste au mariage de ses deux petits chéris.

Hermione rit en se rappelant le débat qui avait secoué le Terrier quand il avait été question de la non-invitation de la tante Muriel au mariage de Ginny et Harry. La crise avait été telle que presque tout le monde avait fuis la maison pendant que Molly et sa fille se disputaient. Ginny avait finis par l'emporter mais la victoire avait été de courte durée. En effet, Molly avait tenu, si Muriel ne venait pas, à convier, au moins la tante Gilberte, deuxième plus grande aberration de la famille Weasley. Soit dit en passant, la tante Gilberte ne figurait pas non plus sur le début de liste de Drago et Hermione…

Au final, il fut décidé que seule la famille proche et quelques amis et collègues vraiment proches de la famille assisteraient à la cérémonie. Ce qui résumait le nombre d'invités à environ une cinquantaine de personnes au bas mot…

OoO

Fred, dans son coin, ruminait le fait qu'Amélia ne lui ait pas répondu. Après son petit parchemin, il s'était attendu à voir Ambroise revenir avec un parchemin de la jeune fille, lui demandant qui il était mais non. La chouette était revenue sans rien.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un des délicieux cookies que sa mère avait faits dans la matinée et trouva celle-ci en grande conversation avec les futurs jeunes mariés. Ils discutaient de la liste des invités et plus particulièrement des cartons d'invitation. Comment devaient-ils être ? De quelle couleur ? Quel devait être le motif ? Toutes ces questions dont Molly bassinait les jeunes gens passaient au-dessus de la tête de Fred mais il eut bien vite une idée plutôt sadique quand il vit Hermione au bord de l'implosion.

 ___ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il

 ___ Nous discutons des cartons d'invitation pour le mariage. A ton avis ? Plutôt petites colombes sur fond bleu ou petits cœurs rouge sur fond rose ?

Fred vit Hermione faire la grimace à l'entente de ces deux propositions.

 ___ C'est un peut-être peu trop cliché maman. Pourquoi pas des petits ballons en forme de cœur tant que tu y es ?

 ___ Mais oui ! C'est une merveilleuse idée mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez tous les deux ?

Avant que les concernés aient pu répondre, Fred reprit la parole.

 ___ Euh… je plaisantais maman. Pourquoi pas quelque chose de sobre ? Une photo stylisée en noir et blanc de Drago et Hermione avec dans le dos « vous êtes conviés à venir célébrer avec nous, etc... »

 ___ Bonne idée ! Et ce sera déjà moins vu et revu que ce que vous proposez Molly ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sur.

 ___ C'est d'accord dans ce cas !

 ___ Et puis, si vous voulez je peux me charger de les créer, continua Fred. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui. Je fais plusieurs prototypes et vous choisissez celui qui vous plait le plus.

Personne ne se méfia de ce brusque accès de gentillesse de la part de Fred. Hermione et Drago étaient tellement soulagés de ne plus avoir à écouter le laïus de Molly qu'ils acceptèrent tout de suite la proposition du rouquin. Tout le monde sortit ensuite de la cuisine et Fred transplana pour son appartement où il savait qu'il pourrait travailler sans être dérangé et il s'attela aussitôt à la tâche.

Il commença par sélectionner plusieurs photos du couple dans l'album que sa mère lui avait fourni avant qu'il quitte le Terrier. Il choisit celle où les amoureux dansaient ensemble au mariage de Parvati Patil et Seamus Finnigan, une qui avait été prise pendant les vacances que toute la famille Weasley et les compagnons des enfants avaient passés en Corse, celle que Ginny avait prise en douce de leur premier baiser lors de l'anniversaire de Luna deux ans plus tôt et enfin une qui avait été prise lors du repas de famille pendant lequel ils avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles. Il en fit des copies en noir et blanc et enfin il écrivit au dos le texte suivant :

 _Cher(e)…_

 _M. Drago Lucius Malefoy et Mlle. Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Ont la joie de vous convier à leur mariage_

 _Le 25 Août_

 _A 16 h_

 _Au Terrier_

Il retourna ensuite au Terrier où il proposa ses maquettes aux futurs jeunes mariés et à toute la famille Weasley. Le choix de tous se porta à l'unanimité sur la photo de leur premier baiser et Fred entreprit de faire autant de copies qu'il y aurait d'invité et inscrivit d'une écriture fluide et régulière les noms des invités en se basant sur la liste de Drago et Hermione.

Il guetta ensuite le moment propice à l'exécution de son idée diabolique et, dès que toute la famille fut retournée à ses occupations, que Molly se fut attelée à la préparation du dîner et que les amoureux l'eurent remercié une énième fois, il créa deux cartons supplémentaires. Il avait remarqué, sur la liste, l'absence de deux personnes et avait trouvé vraiment dommage de laisser passer une pareille occasion de nuire. Il rajouta donc sur les cartons d'invitation qu'il venait de créer les prénoms des deux personnes qu'Hermione souhaitait le moins voir assister à son mariage : Muriel et Gilberte. Elle n'avait pas oublié la remarque de Muriel sur ses chevilles au mariage de Bill et Fleur et lui en voulait encore. Elle serait _enchantée_ de la voir à son propre mariage.

Il se proposa ensuite pour aller envoyer les cartons lui-même par hiboux express à la poste magique, de sorte que personne ne puisse voir les rajouts et empêcher son plan génial de fonctionner.

Une fois tous les hiboux partis, il envoya un nouveau petit mot rose à Amélia en espérant cette fois recevoir une réponse et rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère et Angelina avec l'immense satisfaction de penser à la tête que ferait Drago et Hermione lorsqu'ils découvriraient ce qu'il avait manigancé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Molly de rajouter quelques chaises pour la réception, mais il avait déjà une petite idée de comment il allait s'y prendre…

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Alors? Verdict? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Et bravo à Swangranger qui avait deviné quelle était l'idée de Fred!


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou! Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre à été un peu long à venir mais la reprise des cours m'a un peu prise de court! :D

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Crise de paranoïa aigüe...**

 ___ Ginevra Potter, je te conseille de venir ici TOUT DE SUITE !

Les hurlements peu mélodieux de la future jeune mariée résonnaient dans tout le Terrier, tandis que sa demoiselle d'honneur et meilleure amie, morte de rire, s'enfuyait en courant dans le jardin pour échapper à sa fureur et s'empressait de passer par la barrière extérieure pour transplaner, à l'instant même où Hermione mettait elle-même un pied dans la cour. Hermione souffla de dépit et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison où elle trouva Angelina, hilare, dans la cuisine. Une idée germa dans la tête de la jeune fille. Angelina ne savait pas garder un secret. Trop gentille et aucune notion de manipulation. Il suffisait de la cuisiner un peu pour qu'elle craque. Et grâce à Drago, Hermione était devenue une experte, en tirage de vers du nez... Si la jeune maman savait ce que trafiquait Ginny, Hermione n'aurait aucun mal à le lui faire avouer.

En effet, depuis que les préparatifs du mariage avait commencés, Hermione avait surpris des sourires, des regards et des messes basses, et elle avait l'impression persistante que sa meilleure amie, témoin, demoiselle d'honneur et antidépresseur adoré lui cachait quelque chose. Elle en était même persuadée. Ginny tramait un mauvais coup et elle était prête à tout pour découvrir ce que c'était. Elle fit son sourire le plus innocent, se composa un visage innocent et s'assit en face d'Angelina à la table de la cuisine.

 ___ Angelinaaaa…

 ___ Oui ? répondit celle-ci en essuyant une larme de rire.

 ___ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

 ___ Bien sûr ! Un peu fatiguée mais, je suppose que c'est normal ! Et toi ? Tu n's pas l'air en forme ! Dit-elle, pince-sans-rire.

 ___ Et bien moi, ça ne va pas du tout !

 ___ Vu la crise épique que tu viens de faire, je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée !

La jeune femme éclata de nouveau de rire sous le regard agacé de la future mariée, qui détestait qu'on se moque d'elle. _Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je vous aurai, un jour! Je vous aurais..._

 ___ Comment va le petit Fred ?

 ___ Très bien ! Il est avec son père. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme aujourd'hui. Profite de tes nuits tant que tu le peux ! Crois-moi, le jour où tu auras des enfants tu n'auras plus dix minutes de repos consécutives.

 ___ Angelinaaaa…

 ___ Hermioooone ?

 ___ Avec qui elle parlait dans la cheminée, Ginny ?

 ___ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Hermione vit tout de suite que son interlocutrice était gênée. Et donc qu'elle mentait. Elle avait face à elle la preuve vivante de la trahison de sa meilleure amie, et non, elle n'exagérait pas le moins du monde ! Ce constat attisa encore plus sa curiosité et elle se décida à lui faire cracher le fizwizbiz. Et la souris en sucre par la même occasion…

 ___ Angelinaaaa… commença Hermione avec une petite tête de licorne battue, s'il te plait ! Je veux savoir ! Pitié ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi vous avez des secrets ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique Ginny ?

Angelina soupira. Elle détestait quand Hermione lui faisait ces yeux là et l'inondait de questions toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres car elle ne savait pas y résister. Elle finissait toujours par faire une bêtise et lâcher les informations qu'Hermione désirait connaître. Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, c'est-à-dire au chantage affectif et se barricada l'esprit pour ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre information.

_ Hermioooone ? Tu sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Et je te jure sur la tête de Pattenrond que personne ne te cache rien, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les doigts sous la table.

 ___ Pattenrond est mort il y a trois ans Angy... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

 ___ Parce que je ne le sais pas ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien ?

_ Mais… je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Avec qui elle parlait Ginny ?

_ Je suis ton amie Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas te dire avec qui elle parlait sinon…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention ! Hermione était très forte au jeu du plus malin. Mais quand elle la regardait avec un petit air triste, comme un saint-bernard battu, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié et de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle maudissait tellement son cœur tendre dans ces cas-là !

_ Sinon quoi ?

 ___ Je ne peux pas te dire Hermione…

 ___ C'est donc qu'il y a quelque chose à savoir !

 ___ Je n'ai pas dit ça !

_ Si ! Tu ne m'aimes plus Angelina ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue toute triste.

_ Bien sûr que je t'adore Hermione ! Mais je ne peux rien te dire parce que je ne sais rien !

_ Si tu m'aimais bien tu me dirais tout ! J'arrête pas de m'imaginer des catastrophes avec tous ces secrets !

_ Mais non il n'y a rien de grave ! C'est juste Ginny qui prép…

Elle se stoppa net une nouvelle fois, se mordant la langue, ce qui fit enrager la brunette qui essayait de lui soutirer des informations. Décidemment, Angelina ne semblait pas vouloir se résoudre à perdre au petit jeu qu'Hermione avait engagé.

 ___ Oublies ce que je viens de dire !

 ___ Ca ne risque pas d'arriver ! Elle prépare quoi Ginny ? Demanda Hermione, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

 ___ Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que je t'ai dit qu'elle…

 ___ Angelina ! Tu es là ?

 ___ Dans la cuisine ! Cria-t-elle, soulagée.

La jeune maman remercia intérieurement son compagnon chéri qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, tombait à pic. Hermione, quant à elle, maudissait tellement fort le jumeau jusqu'à la cinquantième génération qu'elle était en cet instant étonnée de ne pas le voir s'écroulé, comme avada kedavrisé. Et dire qu'elle était si proche d'atteindre son but et de savoir ce que faisait Ginny !

OoO

Ginny, de son côté, se trouvait dans la cuisine de la Chaumière au Coquillages, face à son frère et Fleur, une tasse de thé à la menthe devant elle. On aurait pu croire que l'animosité que ressentait Ginny à l'égard de sa belle-sœur française se serait atténué avec le temps mais, au contraire, elle n'avait fait qu'empirer pendant les préparatifs du mariage de Ginny, pendant lesquels Fleur n'avait rien fait d'autre que de critiquer les choix de Harry et Ginny en ramenant tout à son propre mariage. La rouquine avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois failli lui faire avaler le balai qu'elle avait dans le derrière… Elle n'avait cependant craqué qu'une fois, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin que les Mangemorts rappliquent pour que les invités ne s'ennuient pas. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Fleur qui avait renoncé à commenter tout ce qu'elle voyait et avait boudé pendant toute la fête.

Ginny écoutait donc son grand frère lui exposer dans les moindres détails le plan génial qu'il avait conçu depuis que sa petite sœur lui avait fait part de l'idée qu'elle avait eu pour réaliser le vœu le plus cher d'Hermione.

 ___ Je prendrais donc le Portoloin du retour avec eux le jour même de la cérémonie, annonça Bill.

 ___ Pourquoi le jour même mon chériii ? Pourquoi pas quelques jours avant ? Ce serait teeellement plus pratiique !

 ___ Oui c'est vrai Bill, pense au décalage horaire ! Répondit Ginny. Ils ne le ressentent pas de la même manière que nous ! En tout cas le plan est parfait, il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre. Et espérer que maman ne te tue pas en apprenant que tu pars juste avant le mariage...

_ Et à croiser les doigts pour que ça marche. En parlant de maman, il faut que tu la préviennes de ce qu'on prépare pour qu'elle puisse prévoir le coup !

_ C'est en cours ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de 'Mione ! Je pense qu'elle se doute que nous préparons quelque chose… D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller. Telle que je la connais elle doit être en train d'essayer de tirer les veracrasses du nez d'Angelina…

_ Oui, tu as raison. File ! Et bon courage surtout !

Ginny salua son frère et Fleur avant de sortir de la propriété et de se rendre sur la dune voisine pour pouvoir transplaner. Elle revint en quelques secondes au Terrier où elle trouva une scène étrange en train de se jouer : Drago était en train de donner le biberon à Fred Jr. Quoi d'étrange là-dedans ? Simplement le fait qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les enfants (il aurait préféré s'occuper d'une colonie de scrout à pétard que s'approcher d'un nourrisson) et ne l'avait jamais été, qu'il n'avait jamais paru entretenir d'affinités particulière avec les enfants et qu'Hermione était obligée de l'aider car sinon il aurait fait tomber l'adorable rouquin par terre ! Mais le plus bizarre était quand même la façon dont Hermione regardait son fiancé. Elle le couvait d'un regard tout attendri et l'encourageait à voix basse pour ne pas déranger le bébé qui buvait tranquillement.

Ginny entra discrètement dans la cuisine et se faufila le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir, espérant échapper à la furie nommée Hermione, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et celle-ci eut le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Cependant, la brunette décida de ne pas se lancer à ses trousses tout de suite et de lui laisser un peu le temps de se reposer avant de repartir à l'assaut au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins.

OoO

Dans sa boutique, Fred se retenait de faire une danse de la joie et s'efforçait de servir ses clients du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans laisser transparaitre l'euphorie qu'il ressentait. Amélia lui avait (enfin) répondu ! Certes, c'était juste un petit mot pour lui demander qui il était, mais c'était déjà un bon début !

A peine Ambroise était-elle arrivée avec ce petit parchemin, qu'il la renvoyait déjà avec un nouveau message toujours rose et orné de cœurs, mais cette fois signé « Ton chevalier servant ». C'était d'une guimauve ! D'un niais ! Si George apprenait ce qu'il avait signé, il en aurait pour des mois à subir les moqueries de tous les membres de sa famille ! Mais il se sentait sur la bonne voie. Il faudrait cependant qu'il donne quelques détails croustillants sur cette affaire et ses avancées à Harry s'il ne voulait pas que le Survivant lui fasse la tête et refuse de le laisser continuer à utiliser sa chouette pour reconquérir sa princesse.

En parallèle, il réfléchissait beaucoup au prochain coup bas qu'il pouvait faire à Drago et la chère et tendre de celui-ci. Après avoir envoyé les cartons d'invitation la veille, il avait ressenti une profonde satisfaction et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée. Tout le monde au Terrier avait pris ce sourire pour de la joie et le bonheur d'avoir pu aider le couple mais ils ne savaient pas la vérité. Cependant, les instincts sadiques du jeune homme n'avaient été que temporairement comblés et il ressentait déjà un profond désir de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Il avait déjà un plan ! Il allait attendre que sa mère reçoivent les réponses aux invitations envoyées et découvre qu'il avait en douce invité Muriel et Gilberte. Il ne fallait pas que les tentatives de sabotages soient trop flagrantes et trop proches les unes des autres dans la durée ou il risquait de se faire prendre… mais la suivante serait un gros coup! De quoi faire annuler le mariage si les mariés n'étaient pas des sorciers! Mouhaha! Il en salivait d'avance...

OoO

Hermione, qui avait fini d'aider Drago à donner le biberon à Fred Jr. cherchait sa meilleure amie partout dans le Terrier, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui soutirer des informations sur ce qu'elle faisait le matin même et ce qu'Angelina avait failli laisser échapper. Pas connue pour sa patience, elle avait décidé de ne pas attendre très longtemps avant de monter à l'assaut. La rouquine, quant à elle, cherchait par tous les moyens à lui échapper. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à mentir à sa future belle-sœur et voulait donc éviter un interrogatoire dans lequel elle serait forcée de lui cacher des choses. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas assez rapide en tentant de se cacher dans l'atelier de son père et Hermione la trouva.

_ Ginny, je t'ai vue ! N'essaie pas de te cacher !

Ginny soupira et maudit intérieurement la brunette avant de se retourner, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage et le regard rieur. Elle se demandait déjà quelles questions Hermione allait poser et quelles réponses, qui ne seraient pas des mensonges, pourraient satisfaire la curiosité maladive de son amie.

_ Oui ? Tu me cherchais ?

Hermione la regarda en haussant un sourcil et fit la moue. Elle détestait quand son amie faisait l'innocente et tentait de lui faire prendre une pierre pour un bézoard.

_ Oui et ne croit pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu me fuyais. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?

Hermione avait choisi la méthode directe. C'était en général plutôt mauvais signe… Ginny savait parfaitement que cela voulait dire que son amie était en train de perdre patience et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à commencer à crier. Ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter ! Hermione ressemblait à un croisement entre Molly Weasley et le Professeur McGonagall quand elle s'y mettait. Elle était vraiment très effrayante en colère ! Ginny décida tout de même de faire l'innocente et de nier toutes accusations.

_ Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je te cache quelque chose ? Je suis l'incarnation même de l'innocence !

 ___ Je ne sais pas… peut-être le fait que tu me fuis ? Ou alors ce petit sourire satisfait que tu as sur le visage ? A moins que je ne devienne simplement paranoïaque et que je me fasse des illusions ?

 ___ Ma pauvre, tu es vraiment surmenée ! Ce mariage te rend vraiment trop méfiante ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé ? Et qu'il y a des potions pour soigner ça ? Il faut te détendre. Je ne te cache rien. Et le petit « sourire satisfait » comme tu dis, c'est juste que je repense à la blague que j'ai faite à Bill ce matin.

 ___ Quelle blague ?

 ___ C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un pub et…

 ___ Ok, je vois, coupa Hermione. Mais… dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Bill ? Tu avais dit à ta mère que tu partais chez les jumeaux pour les aider à la boutique vu que leur assistante est en congés…

 ___ Et bien… c'est que… essaya d'expliquer Ginny, gênée.

 ___ Ginny ! Tu peux venir m'aider une seconde ma chérie ?

Sauvée par le gong! Hermione jura entre ses dents. C'est la voix de Molly, en provenance de la cuisine qui venait de sauver la vie de la rouquine. Ginny fit un petit sourire victorieux à Hermione, qui soupira de dépit, et courut rejoindre sa mère pour l'aider à préparer le repas. _C'était moins une_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle était vraiment soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à mentir à Hermione, mais elle sentait que sa gaffe n'était pas passée inaperçue, pas plus que sa gêne, et elle attendait déjà la contre-attaque de la future jeune mariée.

Celle-ci, refusant de perdre le combat dans sa quête d'informations et ne voulant pas attendre que Ginny ait terminé la tâche que Molly allait lui confier, décida que, puisque sa demoiselle d'honneur était occupée dans la cuisine, elle ne risquait rien à aller jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre de celle-ci pour voir si elle ne découvrait pas quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle transplana directement dans la pièce pour ne pas avoir à passer par la cuisine et commença à fouiner dans les tiroirs du bureau. Ne trouvant rien, elle se dirigea vers la table de chevet de Ginny où elle ne découvrit rien d'autre que quelques photos, un livre et, elle ne savait pourquoi, une note d'information concernant les Portoloins. Déçue de ne rien trouver de concret, elle transplana de nouveau dans le jardin, avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Ginny s'y trouvait, aidant Molly et la brunette ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard qu'échangeaient les deux femmes.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Elle est pas mignonne la petite Hermione ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :)


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le temps qu'il a mit à venir! Ca a été un peu rock n roll pour trouver le temps l'écrire... Remercions l'administration de mon université qui m'a trainée de service en service, fait faire des milliers de démarches et perdre un temps infini! :/

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Quand Molly s'inquiète et qu'Harry se prend pour James Bond...**

Le lendemain matin, le Terrier fut le théâtre d'une conversation pleine d'un tout autre genre de soupçons. En effet, Molly avait demandé à son dernier fils et à la petite-amie de celui-ci de passer à la demeure familiale pour leur parler du cas de la future mariée. Une conversation très sérieuse concernant la future mariée se tenait donc dans la chambre du benjamin de la famille Weasley. Molly avait pris Ron et Lavande à part pour leur demander s'ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit étrange à propos d'Hermione. Elle paraissait malade, Draco était particulièrement aux petits soins pour elle ces derniers temps et pourtant ils s'obstinaient tous les deux à affirmer que tout allait pour le mieux à chaque fois qu'on leur posait une question. On essayait de lui faire prendre des hippogriffes pour des cornemuses ! La matrone s'apprêtait donc à faire passer un léger interrogatoire à son benjamin et la compagne de celui-ci dans l'espoir qu'Hermione ou Draco se soit confié à l'un d'eux. Ron était tout de même le meilleur ami d'Hermione ! Il devait bien savoir ce qui se passait, non ? Molly, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

 ___ Que se passe-t-il au juste?

 ___ C'est Hermione… commença Molly. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle se comporte étrangement ces derniers temps ? Et Draco ? Je les trouve bizarre en ce moment…

 ___ Elle est un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais je pense que s'il y avait un problème elle nous en aurait parlé, non ? Vous vous inquiétez pour rien Molly, comme toujours…

 ___ Hum… peut-être… QUOI ? Je ne m'inquiète JAMAIS pour rien, jeune fille ! Drago ne t'a rien dit Ronnie?

 ___ Non. Et de toute façon je ne crois pas que c'est à moi qu'il viendrait se confier en cas de problème. Mais c'est normal qu'ils soient bizarre, non ? Je veux dire… ils vont se marier ! Ils doivent être un peu stressés avec les préparatifs et tout le reste, tu ne penses pas maman ?

 ___ Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ron. S'il se passait quelque chose de grave, on aurait été prévenu Molly.

 ___ Je reste convaincue qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ! Je vais aller demander à Harry et Ginny s'ils n'ont pas appris quelque chose par hasard…

Molly s'inquiétait énormément pour la petite brune et s'était donnée pour mission de découvrir ce qu'elle et son fils adoptif leurs cachaient à tous. Elle avait bien sa petite idée sur la question et pensait savoir ce qu'on tentait de lui cacher mais elle priait pour se tromper… Cependant, elle était sûre d'elle et de son raisonnement. Elle savait reconnaitre les premiers symptômes d'une dragoncelle foudroyante quand elle les voyait en face d'elle, tout de même ! Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie de crapauds ! La mère de famille se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où elle écrivit un rapide parchemin à Ginny pour lui demander de passer avec Harry, pensant que peut-être, Hermione se serait confiée à son frère de cœur et sa meilleure amie. Elle remis sa missive a Errol le Second et s'attela à la préparation du déjeuner en pensant à divers stratagèmes qu'elle pourrait mettre en œuvre pour faire avouer à Hermione qu'elle était malade.

OoO

Fred avait décidé de laisser à Drago et Hermione un répit bien mérité et de se concentrer un peu plus dans la reconquête de sa future re-petite-amie. La préparation de son prochain coup était un peu plus longue que prévue et il avait décidé de ne pas en faire de plus petit en attendant... Il fallait que les fiancés se sentent en sécurité. Il avait donc décidé de se servir d'un cadeau que son frère jumeau lui avait offert récemment. Un… comment avait-il appelé cette nouvelle création? Ah! Oui! Le "Parchamour"... quel nom niais! Enfin… Il correspondait bien à l'idée de base du parchemin. C'était en effet un petit parchemin replié rose bonbon décoré de petites fleurs, en forme de cœur, qui diffusait l'hymne à l'amour Moldu quand on l'ouvrait.

Il décida d'écrire un joli poème à l'intérieure de la carte, quelque chose de très romantique qui pourrait faire plaisir au côté fleur bleue d'Amélia. Il se décida pour quelques lignes semblables à celles déclamées un jour par un nain à l'intention d'Harry pendant une St-Valentin mémorable. A la fin, cela donna la carte suivante :

Mon Amélia Chérie, voici quelques lignes qui j'espère te plairont. Tu me les as inspirés, avec amour, ton Chevalier Servant

Sa peau est pâle comme un parchemin neuf,

Son crâne est chauve comme un œuf,

Elle est ma princesse

L'envie d'elle me presse,

Celle qui mon cœur détient,

Je la veux mais me retient

Fred n'avait absolument pas remarqués les allusions qui s'étaient glissées ici et là dans le poème et avait envoyé le parchemin tel quel, et pour cause : elles n'auraient pas dû s'y trouver !

George avait en effet trouvé comique de tester la nouvelle farce et attrape qu'il avait envie de commercialiser sur son frère. Le principe du Parchamour était de modifier et tourner en ridicule les mots qu'un auteur amoureux écrirait dessus afin de le faire se prendre un râteau. Fred qui ne le savait pas, ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi son frère avait été mort de rire au moment de l'envoi du parchemin, au point de devoir donner son bébé à porter à Angelina pour ne pas risquer de le faire tomber. Mais, pensait-il, peu importe, George avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour étrange. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans l'envoi d'une lettre d'amour non ?

OoO

 _Pendant ce temps, à la résidence du couple Potter_

A peine Harry fut-il rentré du travail pour le déjeuner qu'un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine du domicile conjugale apportant une missive à l'intention de Ginny. Celle-ci, contrairement à son mari, reconnu tout de suite Errol le Second et s'inquiéta de recevoir une lettre du Terrier à cette heure de la journée. Généralement sa mère lui écrivait plutôt dans la matinée et les lettres arrivaient pour le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir donné un biscuit Miamibou au coursier, la jeune femme lut attentivement sa lettre sous le regard curieux de son époux.

 ___ Harry! J'ai reçu un hibou de maman!

 ___ Ah? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?

 ___ Elle demande si on peut passer en fin d'après-midi, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, quand…

 ___ Quand?

 ___ Quand Drago et Hermione seront partis dîner chez les Finnigan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est encore en train de nous préparer? Je sens le coup fourré pas toi?

 ___ Si, moi aussi. Des fois, quand je vois ta mère, je me dis que les jumeaux et toi avez de qui tenir…

 ___ HARRY JAMES POTTER! QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUES?

 ___ Rien Ginny ma chérie, calmes-toi! Je dis juste que comme tes frères et toi, Molly est très rusée et…

 ___ Stop! Tais toi, tu t'enfonces! Bon… qu'est-ce que je lui réponds?

 ___ Dis-lui qu'on dînera au Terrier, comme ça elle pourra nous expliquer en long en large et en travers ce qu'elle veut cacher aux fiancés…

 ___ En long et en quoi?

 ___ Laisses tomber mon coeur c'est une expression Moldue. Bon je te laisse, je vais finir par être en retard au ministère. A ce soir!

OoO

Après le travail, Harry transplana directement chez ses beaux-parents pour voir de quoi Molly voulait leur parler à Ginny et lui. Il ne fut cependant pas accueillit de la manière habituelle, par une Molly joyeuse et se plaignant que sa fille ne devait pas le nourrir assez mais par les hurlements ô combien mélodieux de sa chère et tendre, qui semblaient provenir de la cuisine de la demeure familiale. Se demandant quel était le problème, il se précipita vers la cuisine, rangeant sa baguette qu'il avait sortie par réflexe en entendant les cris.

 ___ … COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !

 ___ JE SUIS PERSUADEE D'AVOIR RAISON ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON JEUNE FILLE !

 ___ ELLE…

 ___ Euh… un problème ? Osa demander Harry.

 ___ NON ! Beugla son épouse

Préférant ne pas énerver davantage sa femme, déjà rouge de rage, Harry la laissa passer sans faire d'histoire quand elle lui demanda de se pousser de la porte pour pouvoir partir. Elle sortit dans le jardin en tapant des pieds et il entendit rapidement les hurlements des gnomes qui passaient par-dessus la barrière du jardin des Weasley.

 ___ Il y a un problème Molly ? Pourquoi fallait-il que nous venions ?

 ___ Je suis si inquiète Harry ! Elle ne t'a parlé de rien à toi ?

 ___ Qui ? Parlé de quoi ?

 ___ Hermione. Ou Drago. Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? Tu n'as entendu parler de rien ?

 ___ Non. De quoi aurait-il fallu qu'ils me parlent ? Où ils sont d'ailleurs ?

 ___ Ils ont été invités à dîner chez les Finnigan. Et… et bien tu n'as rien remarqué à propos d'Hermione ?

 ___ Bah non ! Elle est comme d'habitude !

 ___ Non ! Justement ! Elle est malade ! J'en suis persuadée mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et ils ne me parlent de rien ! Et puis Ginny ne me croit pas ! Et Arthur pense que je me fais des idées ! Et Percy me croit folle ! Et…

 ___ Oui je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. Mais non… Hermione va bien. Pourquoi Ginny hurlait comme ça tout à l'heure ?

 ___ Primo, je ne HURLAIS pas, fit celle-ci en rentrant dans la cuisine. Secundo, je persiste à ne pas te croire maman. Tertio, tu te fais réellement des idées. Et quarto, si j'étais légèrement énervée, il y a quelques minutes, c'est parce que maman est persuadée que notre Hermione souffre d'une dragoncelle foudroyante et qu'elle veut que je questionne Hermione pour le lui faire avouer alors que tout va parfaitement bien !

 ___ D'accord… Mais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire si tu es sure d'avoir raison ? Au moins on aura tous la preuve que tout va bien et ta mère sera rassurée.

 ___ Merci de me soutenir Harry.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et avada kedavrisa du regard son mari, qui se tassa sur lui-même et détourna les yeux.

 ___ Harry, le jour où on s'est marié tu as juré de me soutenir, tu te souviens ? Demanda Ginny en soufflant. Je vais quand même pas espionner 'Mione à cause d'un soupçon idiot.

 ___ Je suis sûre de ce que je dis ! Elle a tous les symptômes !

 ___ Mais oui… bien sûr ! Et les licornes chantent en elfique peut-être ?

 ___ Tu…

 ___ STOP ! Cria Harry et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Vous n'allez pas recommencer toutes les deux ! Bon Gin' je crois que tu nous as donné la solution !

 ___ Ah ?

 ___ Oui ! Tu as dit que tu refusais d' « espionner » Hermione, non ? Eh bien moi, je n'ai pas le moindre scrupule et en tant qu'Auror j'ai le droit d'utiliser des sortilèges d'espionnage donc ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que 'Mione va bien, je vais en poser un sur leur appartement.

 ___ Harry mais…

 ___ Ca ne prend que quelques secondes, je vais y aller tout de suite et je reviens vous voir tout de suite.

Sans laisser à sa femme le temps de protester plus ni d'essayer de l'empêcher de partir, il transplana au bas de l'immeuble dans lequel Drago et Hermione habitait et monta au premier étage, sans oublier de saluer le concierge, qui le connaissait bien à force de devoir le laissait entrer.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du couple grâce à un sortilège et y entra le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas alerter les voisins, qui n'étaient autres que les Finnigan, chez qui dînaient les futurs mariés. Refermant la porte d'entrée, il s'avança vers le salon, dans lequel il apposa la première partie du sortilège de _visumaudite_ , un sortilège qu'il avait appris à l'école des Aurors et qui permettait de voir et entendre sa cible sans être repéré. Sans trainer, il partit dans la cuisine pour mettre en place la deuxième partie du sort. Il pourrait donc voir et entendre ce qui se passerait dans ces deux pièces sans que le couple ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Une fois sa tâche finie, il sortit discrètement, re-verrouilla la porte et sortit de l'immeuble pour transplaner à nouveau au Terrier.

A peine fut-il entré dans la cour qu'il fut assailli de questions de la part de sa belle-mère, impatiente de savoir ce qu'Hermione et Drago cachaient et de reproches, sous la forme de cris et autres hurlements, de la part de sa femme, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu faire ça et trahir à ce point celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il s'était arrangé pour que la fenêtre de vision s'ouvre dans la chambre d'amis de la maison dans laquelle il logeait avec Ginny. Il ne pourrait donc vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son sortilège qu'après être rentré chez lui. Le dîner en famille se passa dans une ambiance morose, Ginny ayant raconté à son père la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt et ce qu'Harry avait fait, alors qu'Arthur désapprouvait totalement ce genre de sortilège. Ils s'attardèrent au Terrier jusque tard dans la nuit, bien qu'Harry soit pressé de tester l'efficacité de son sortilège espion.

OoO

Drago et Hermione, de leur côté, étaient rentrés tôt chez eux, la jeune femme étant très fatiguée. Et surtout, elle était énervée ! Drago se montrait très surprotecteur à son égard, la traitant comme si elle était en verre et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Elle n'en était qu'à trois mois de grossesse nom d'un Pitiponk enragé ! Pas à une semaine de l'accouchement ! Il n'avait de cesse de lui demander si elle n'avait besoin de rien, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, si elle n'avait pas trop froid, ou trop chaud, si elle ne voulait pas quelque chose en particulier… ce comportement avait d'ailleurs fortement intrigué Seamus et Parvati qui semblaient maintenant se douter de quelque chose.

En entrant dans le salon, elle se dirigea directement vers le canapé et s'y assit en fermant les yeux de lassitude. Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu une journée épuisante ! Ginny et Molly l'avait houspillée pour la pousser à choisir une date pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille qui était donc programmé cinq jours avant le mariage, pour que toutes les invités aient le temps de « s'en remettre » dixit Ginny. Elle avait vraiment peur de ce que sa rouquine tordue de meilleure amie était en train de lui préparer. Elle avait ensuite dû aider Molly à choisir le menu pour le dîner et le traiteur qui s'occuperait du repas mais personne n'était d'accord sur qui choisir, le repas… même le dessert posait problème ! Il avait été décidé que ce serait un dessert traditionnel des mariages sorciers et non une pièce montée Moldue mais la crème glacée qui recouvrirait la gâteau serait-elle à la rose ou à la violette ? Et les fleurs décoratives : goût framboise ou mûre ? Drago avait eu l'immense chance (d'après elle) de pouvoir s'échapper. Il avait en effet dû aller faire des essayages pour son costume chez Mme Guipure, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, un frisson la parcourut et elle eut un étrange pressentiment. Son fiancé la regarda très bizarrement quand elle se leva, baguette en main, et inspecta toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Elle ressentit le même étrange frisson en entrant dans la cuisine que lorsqu'elle était dans le salon. Elle y revint, brandit sa baguette et se mit à murmurer des formules, sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

 ___ Euh… est-ce que tu vas bien Hermione ? Tu… il y a un problème ?

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de reprendre ses formules.

 ___ Je ne sais pas Dray… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il… quelque chose ne va pas mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi… hum… _priorpersonna_ !

Soudain un jet de fumée bleue s'échappa de la baguette d'Hermione, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Drago. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette à son tour. Le charme qu'Hermione venait de lancer avait eu un résultat positif… quelqu'un s'était introduit dans leur appartement pendant leur absence.

 ___ Je me fais toujours des films ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. _Quiveni_ !

Elle fronça les sourcils et son petit sourire satisfait disparu quand elle constata avec effarement que l'image du visiteur indésirable n'était autre que celle de son meilleur ami à lunette. Elle et Drago échangèrent un regard et Hermione lança un troisième sortilège : _vigilate_ ! L'image d'Harry s'agrandit alors et leur montra la scène qui s'était jouée dans leur appartement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Drago ne connaissait absolument pas la nature du sortilège lancé par Harry mais, voyant les yeux écarquillés de sa dulcinée, il se doutait que ce n'était rien de bon. Brusquement, Hermione baissa sa baguette et couru chercher un parchemin et une plume dans un tiroir pour expliquer la situation à son fiancé.

 ___ Attention, nous sommes espionnés ! Ecrivit-elle. Le sortilège d'Harry est un sortilège de visionnage. Il peut nous voir et nous entendre mais nous ne pouvons pas le voir.

Drago la regarda avec stupeur et hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

 ___ Le sortilège n'est posé que dans la cuisine et le salon, les autres pièces de l'appart' sont sûres, continua-t-elle

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et pris la main d'Hermione et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où il mit l'eau de la douche à couler pour masquer le son de leurs paroles.

 ___ Tu es sûre que seuls le salon et la cuisine sont espionnés ?

 ___ Certaine ! douterais-tu de mes capacités ?

 ___ Absolument pas ! Tu es parfaite… pourquoi veut-il nous espionner à ton avis ?

 ___ Je ne sais pas… tu crois qu'il se doute de qu'on leur cache quelque chose ?

 ___ Je pense que lui ne se doute de rien…

 ___ Mais ?

 ___ Mais Molly nous regarde anormalement depuis quelques… non, en fait c'est depuis la naissance de Fred Jr qu'elle a son petit regard de curieuse…

 ___ Tu penses que c'est elle qui l'a envoyé nous espionner ?

 ___ Elle en serait capable, tu la connais ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu…

 ___ Tout va bien Drago ! Le coupa-t-elle, agacée. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

 ___ Ah ! Et, tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

 ___ Oh ! Rien !

_ Dit-elle avec son petit sourire vicieux... J'aime pas quand tu as ce petit sourire ! Soit tu as une idée derrière la tête, soit ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire…

 ___ Tu sais, je me disais… ils veulent nous espionner non ? Et si on leur en donnait pour leurs gallions ?

 ___ Je savais que t'avais une idée derrière la tête… fit-il, faussement désespéré. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « leur en donner pour leurs gallions » ? Et je pourrais ravoir un bisou s'il te plait ?

 ___ Je me disais qu'on pourrait leur faire une petite blague… ils pensent qu'on leur cachent quelque chose et ils n'ont pas fondalement tord mais on peut peut-être les berner sur ce qu'on leur cache… leur faire croire qu'on se lance dans l'élevage de niffleurs ou quelque chose dans ses eaux-là !

 ___ Bonne idée ! Pourquoi pas… une plantation secrète de branchicamme ?

 ___ Mon cœur t'es un génie ! Harry va faire une rupture d'anévrisme quand il va croire qu'on planque de la drogue sorcière chez nous !

 ___ Ils vont tomber de haut les espions en herbes quand ils vont découvrir le pot aux roses !

 ___ « en herbes » c'est le cas de le dire !

Riant, ils sortirent de la salle de bain non s'en avoir mis au point les détails de leur plan machiavélique pour faire croire à la famille Weasley qu'ils étaient des trafiquants de drogues sorcières très dangereuses… C'est tout joyeux qu'ils partirent se coucher pensant à la tête de leurs amis quand ils essaieraient de leur cacher qu'ils avaient « découverts » ce que le couple cachait.

OoO

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent chez eux aux alentours de deux heures du matin. La jeune femme, passablement épuisée par sa folle journée, partit directement se coucher tandis que son mari faisait un détour par la chambre d'ami pour voir s'il avait réussi son sortilège et s'il y avait du mouvement chez le couple. Il eut la joie de voir qu'il avait parfaitement réussi lorsqu'il aperçut Drago, en caleçon dans sa cuisine, en train de grignoter pendant une petite fringale nocturne. Il partit ensuite se coucher et se promis de découvrir ce que les amoureux dissimulaient à tout le monde.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Elle est pas mignonne ma Molly? Notre petit couple n'a pas été super présent dans ce chapitre mais ne vous en faites pas, il revient en force dès le prochain! :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! XD Bref... voila le nouveau chapitre! Je le poste assez rapidement pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente du dernier! Mais je promet pas que les suivant arriveront aussi rapidement!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Manigances en tout genre**

Le mercredi était synonyme de jour de repos pour Harry. Il avait cependant décidé de mettre son réveil à sonner à la même heure que les autres jours de la semaine afin d'être sûr de ne rien rater de la journée de sa meilleure amie et Drago. C'est donc sous les protestations endormies de Ginny qu'il éteignit son réveil à 6h du matin un jour de repos. Comme tous les jours, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se préparer un café très serré destiné à lui permettre de survivre à sa matinée sans s'évanouir de fatigue. Il n'était décidemment pas du matin ! Il ne fila cependant pas tout de suite à la douche après son café mais décida de faire un détour par la chambre d'ami pour vérifier que le sortilège était toujours en place et voir s'il y avait de l'activité chez le couple. Ne voyant rien de spécial, ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant sachant que les amoureux étaient tous les deux en congés et devaient en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée, il se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers la salle de bains en espérant qu'une bonne douche froide le réveillerait définitivement.

Lorsqu'il en sortit presqu'une demi-heure plus tard, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver sa femme en train de se préparer à aller au travail. Il ne fut pas non plus surprit du regard meurtrier qu'elle lui jeta ni du bonjour froid qui suivit. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle désapprouvait profondément le fait qu'il ait jeté un sortilège d'espionnage chez Hermione et Drago et le lui avait fait savoir en lui hurlant dessus pendant une bonne heure la veille, alors qu'ils revenaient de chez le couple. Autant dire que l'ambiance du dîner en avait légèrement été refroidie…

Le tout début de matinée se passa calmement, Harry ne sortant de la chambre d'ami que pour aller se chercher une autre tasse de café sous le regard incendiaire de sa tendre épouse, qui partit à la Gazette du Sorcier où elle travaillait en tant que Rédactrice en Chef sans même lui dire au revoir ou lui souhaiter de passer une bonne journée. L'espionnage devint intéressant aux alentours de 10 heures quand Hermione se leva et rejoignit son fiancé, déjà levé depuis une bonne heure, dans le salon. Après quelques salutations et un baiser qui donna à Harry l'envie de vomir, Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il fut surpris de la voir se lever tout d'un coup et partir comme une flèche pour la salle de bains. Drago, la voyant passer, fronça les sourcils et la suivit. Harry entendit alors des bribes de conversations mais ne parvint pas à discerner quoi que ce soit de concret. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago et Hermione revinrent dans le salon qu'il pût saisir quelques informations au passage.

 ___ Encore malade ma puce ? Demanda Drago.

 ___ Oui… je crois que je fais une réaction allergique à l'engrais qu'on utilise…

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et monta le son de la vision pour être sûr de ne pas rater une miette de la conversation. L'histoire d'engrais lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, car il connaissait la haine farouche qu'Hermione entretenait avec les plantes depuis que le Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville lui avait craché son pus à la figure alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui pendant le voyage de Neville et Luna au Pérou. Elle n'était même pas fichue de garder une plante verte en vie alors quel genre de plante le couple pouvait-il élever nécessitant l'utilisation d'un engrais ?

 ___ Je passerais dans l'Allée des Embrumes en chercher une autre sorte tout à l'heure… répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry recracha la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. L'Allée des Embrumes ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Toute cette histoire était définitivement louche.

 ___ Merci mon chéri. Tu as été voir les bacs ce matin ?

 ___ Oui mais…

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation quand le couple sortis du salon et se maudis de ne pas avoir également posé le sort de vision dans le couloir. Il était à présent sûr qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose et était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre.

OoO

Fred, de son côté, regardait avec dégoût et suspicion les deux lettres que Padnom, le hibou grand-duc de la grand-tante Muriel venait de déposer devant lui. Il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. En effet, depuis le matin, un mauvais karma s'acharnait sur lui, comme pour le punir de toutes les combines qu'il avait mises en place pour jouer des tours à Drago et Hermione depuis quelques temps.

Il avait su dès le réveil que sa journée allait mal, très mal se passer. George lui avait jeté un verre d'eau à la tête quand il avait eu l'audace de se plaindre des pleurs de bébé au milieu de la nuit. Puis il avait renversé une tasse bouillante de café sur lui quand ledit bébé s'était remis subitement à hurler pour réclamer son biberon du matin. Il avait ensuite ouvert la boutique et, sous le regard narquois de George, s'était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse de la part d'Amélia à son Parchamour envoyé quelques jours auparavant. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas le regard de son frère soit dit en passant.

Il soupira et regarda de nouveau les deux lettres. Au moins, aucune n'était une beuglante… c'était une plutôt bonne nouvelle non ? Il se moqua de lui-même. Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Il passait seulement un mauvais jour, les lettres n'allaient pas lui exploser à la figure non plus ! Un très mauvais jour, certes, mais tout redeviendrait normal dès le lendemain. Il soupira de nouveau et se saisit de la première des deux lettres. Elle provenait de la grand-tante Muriel. Il la parcourut rapidement, pâlissant, avant de prendre la deuxième. Celle-ci venait de l'arrière-grand-tante Gilberte. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus l'indignation et la colère montaient en lui. A la fin de sa lecture de la seconde missive, il laissa éclater sa rage et quitta la boutique en trombe et remonta dans l'appartement en claquant la porte, sous le regard surpris de son frère, qui ne savait rien de ses tentatives de destruction de mariage.

Il passa devant une Angelina stupéfaite et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre où il entreprit de consciencieusement réduire ses oreillers à deux grands tas de plumes. Une partie de son plan génial tombait à l'eau ! Gilberte et Muriel venait de lui annoncer qu'elles ne pourraient pas assister au mariage ! Les deux femmes avaient en effet prévue depuis longtemps de faire une croisière pour sorciers et sorcières du troisième âge et ne seraient pas rentrées pour le week-end du mariage. Et comme de bien entendue, elles ne pouvaient pas l'annuler à la dernière minute… Non mais qui refusait de venir au mariage de non pas un, mais DEUX membres honorifiques de la famille pour une croisière ?

Ayant fini de passer sa rage sur ses oreillers, il entreprit de s'attaquer à son édredon. Elles s'excusaient donc de ne pouvoir être présentes et envoyaient « tous leurs vœux de bonheur » à « leur petit couple préféré » et demandaient qu'on leur envoie quelques photographies à leur retour. Tout ceci était d'une mièvrerie à vomir.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur les deux grincheuses pour miner le moral de Drago et Hermione le jour de leurs noces, Fred commença à réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Finalement, il allait falloir mettre sa dernière idée en pratique plus tôt que prévu. Il fallait même qu'il commence les démarches de suite. Il redescendit sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendit directement à la Ménagerie Magique. Il avait eu un éclair de génie quelques jours auparavant en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, ce qui lui avait fait penser à un certain cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique particulièrement intéressant qu'il avait eu en sixième année…

OoO

Fleur était perplexe lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique de robe de mariée et de demoiselle d'honneur où Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait invité à passer. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proches et s'il n'y avait pas de conflits entre elles, ce n'était pas non plus le grand amour. Entendant des rires dans l'arrière-boutique, elle s'y rendit et trouva Luna Lovegood et sa belle-sœur, Ginny pliées de rire dans ce qui ressemblait à de grosses meringues à froufrous bleue. Hermione, elle, venait de tomber de sa chaise et se relevait avec difficulté tout en riant. Le fou rire d'Hermione était une sorte de petite vengeance envers sa meilleure amie qui s'était bien amusée à ses dépends pendant les essayages de sa robe de mariée. Hermione remarqua sa présence et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle voulait profiter de son mariage et des préparatifs de celui-ci pour se rapprocher de chacun des membres de la famille Weasley et s'était dit qu'inviter Fleur serait peut-être une bonne idée.

 ___ Bonjour Fleur ! Contente de te voir ! S'exclama Hermione en essuyant des larmes de rire.

 ___ Bonjour tout le monde. Ça va ? Ginny, Luna, pourquoi vous portez ces trucs immondes ? Et pourquoi tu m'as invité à venir Hermione ?

 ___ Les filles sont en train d'essayer des robes de demoiselles d'honneur et moi j'en profite pour me venger de Ginny qui a passé mes essayages de robe à critiquer le moindre détail. Et je gagne quelques années de vie a force de rire aussi ! En fait, tu avais l'air un peu fatiguée dimanche au repas de famille alors je me suis dit qu'une petite séance de rire te ferait peut-être du bien ! Et j'ai du pop corn et une thermos de jus de citrouille.

Sur ce, la jeune femme explosa une nouvelle fois de rire en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur, en voyant revenir Ginny et Luna dans des robes ultra courtes, rouge sang, complètement indécentes, et pas du tout adaptées à un mariage. Se retournant, Fleur vit elle aussi le tableau et éclata de rire. Les filles, gênées d'être dans de telles tenues ne cessaient de tirer dessus dans l'espoir de les rallonger.

_ On a l'air de prostituées, se plaignit Ginny d'une voix geignarde. Harry va me tuer si je porte une robe pareille !

_ Si je peux me permettre, ca te flatte le teint...

_ La ferme, Fleur ! Répondit Ginny, alors qu'Hermione partait dans un nouveau fou rire.

_ Ca vous amuse, hein ?

_ Si tu savais ! Ne fais pas cette Ginny ! Le rouge jure à peine avec tes cheveux...

_ Moi j'aime bien... mais je préfèrerais du jaune. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas porter de jaune Hermione ?

_ Certaine !

Le défilé avait commencé tôt dans l'après-midi et était une bonne dose de détente pré-mariage pour Hermione. En effet, Miss Elyza essayait de former sa nouvelle vendeuse et connaissant bien l'humour des Weasley et celui d'Hermione pour l'avoir testé quelques temps plus tôt, s'était dit qu'il pourrait être divertissant de la faire travailler pour la famille. Hermione piocha dans le saladier de popcorn qu'elle avait fait apparaitre vers les essayages de la dixième robe, quand elle avait compris que les essayages seraient plus longs que prévu. Pendant que Miss Elyza expliquait à sa stagiaire pourquoi elle s'était trompée et ce qui serait plus adapté, Fleur s'installa et piocha dans le popcorn en discutant avec Hermione. Le défilé continua plusieurs heures, et toutes sortes de robes (longues, courtes, sirènes, amples…) de toutes les couleurs (du marron boueux au vert kaki en passant par le jaune bilieux) furent essayées sous les rires de toutes les jeunes femmes présentes jusqu'à ce que Miss Elyza, agacée par l'incompétence de sa stagiaire ne décide de s'en mêler sérieusement. Se postant devant Ginny et Luna, elle se mit à marmonner puis se tourna vers Hermione.

 ___ Vous aimez le bleu ciel ? Et l'argent ? Demanda la vendeuse

 ___ Euh… ça dépend… pourquoi ?

Miss Elyza ne répondit pas et fila dans l'arrière-boutique d'où elle revint avec deux boîtes. Elle donna la première à Ginny et la seconde à Luna et les filles filèrent se changer. Elles en revinrent bouche bée, sous les yeux admiratifs d'Hermione et Fleur. Elles portaient la même robe, mi longue, asymétrique avec un ruban à la taille, mais dans des couleurs différentes. Celle de Ginny était bleu pastel, assortie à la couleur de ses yeux et celle de Luna était argent, ce qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure d'or.

_ Parfaites... adjugé vendu ! S'exclama Hermione.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle, miss Elyza ! C'était plus amusant quand votre stagiaire faisait le boulot ! Se plaignit Fleur.

Hermione fit faire quelques menues retouches sur sa robe puis les filles quittèrent la boutique, emportant toutes les robes et remerciant Miss Elyza.

 ___ Ginny, tu me rendrais service s'il te plait ? Demanda la future mariée.

 ___ Pourquoi ?

 ___ Tu peux cacher ma robe chez toi s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas risquer que Drago la voie avant la cérémonie. Tu le connais, il va _fouiner_ partout !

 ___ Merci de m'avoir invitée Hermione ! On s'est bien amusée ! Tu rentres au Terrier avec nous ?

 ___ Non. Dray m'attend à l'appartement. On se voit bientôt !

Elles se saluèrent dans la bonne humeur puis transplanèrent chacune vers leur destination.

OoO

 ___ Très bien jeune homme ! J'envoie un hibou ce soir et vous devriez pouvoir récupérer votre commande demain !

 ___ Merci Madame ! A demain.

Et Fred sortit de la boutique en riant, fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille, un sourire machiavélique peint sur son visage d'ange.

OoO

Au retour des essayages, Ginny annonça à son mari qu'ils étaient tous les deux attendus pour dîner le soir même à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ils passèrent tout d'abord chez eux pour déposer toutes les robes avant de filer chez le frère de la jeune femme. En effet, sur le chemin du retour, Hermione avait demandé à Ginny si elle pouvait garder la robe de mariée chez Harry et elle car Drago essayait de lui faire dire où elle se trouvait pour pouvoir y jeter un œil avant la cérémonie. Les hommes et la curiosité ! Amusée, Ginny avait accepté, sachant que la robe ne serait pas en sécurité au Terrier.

Fleur n'avait pas donné de motif à Ginny quand elle avait lancé son invitation mais celle-ci soupçonnait que ce dîner improvisé ne l'était pas tant que ça et avait un rapport avec la surprise que toute la famille préparait pour Hermione. Le dîner débuta avec une discussion sur l'après-midi que les deux femmes avaient passé à la boutique, se remémorant avec des éclats de rire les scènes de Luna et elle essayant des robes toutes plus ignoble les unes que les autres. La discussion finit par dériver sur le cadeau aux futurs jeunes mariés.

 ___ Et sinon, vous avez trouvé ce que vous allez leur offrir vous ? Attaqua Fleur

 ___ Pas encore. On y réfléchi.

 ___ Et vous ?

 ___ En fait, avec Bill, on avait pensé… vous savez qu'ils veulent déménager, non ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Leur appartement est _charming_ , comme on dit chez vous… enfin bref, on pourrait peut-être leur offrir quelque chose en rapport avec leur nouvel appartement. On pourrait ainsi faire un cadeau commun et qui leur plairait…

 ___ Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas en parler aux autres demain ? Au fait, parlant de cadeau, vous en êtes où dans la « petite surprise » ?

 ___ J'ai réussis à convaincre maman de rajouter deux chaises et deux couverts pour le dîner, répondit Ginny. Elle a failli péter un câble quand je n'ai pas voulu lui dire pourquoi !

 ___ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit alors ? Demanda Fleur

 ___ Maman est parfaitement incapable de garder un secret, tu le sais ma belle. Sinon, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ce soir tous les deux. Je pars plus tôt que prévu pour lancer le sort et je ne serais pas de retour avant le mariage...

 ___ Alors tu ne seras pas là pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago ? Tu sais qu'il va te tuer n'est-ce pas ? Il comptait sur toi pour empêcher les jumeaux de lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

 ___ Je sais et je préfère ne pas lui annoncer moi-même que je n'y serais pas… déjà que maman a piqué une crise phénoménale quand je lui ai dit que je devais partir quelques jours…

 ___ Tu lui as dit ET tu as survécu ? S'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Je suis impressionné ! Tu lui as donné quelle excuse ?

 ___ Oh… et bien si on vous demande, Gringotts m'envoie au Canada pour une mission très urgente et de la plus haute importance.

_ Une mission de la plus haute importance dont Drago n'aurait pas entendu parler? Il va poser des questions, c'est sur!

_ Ah oui zut... et bien vous n'aurez qu'à dire... je sais pas moi! Que c'était imprévu, de dernière minute et que j'étais le seul dispo!

La conversation dériva ensuite sur le travail, puis Harry et Ginny rentrèrent chez eux en silence. Ginny en voulait encore à son mari pour les sortilèges d'espionnage. Elle partit directement se coucher, alors même qu'il n'était que 20h et Harry, de son côté, alla vérifier les agissements du couple espionné, qui discutait tranquillement tout en mangeant du popcorn et et en regardant distraitement le film préféré d'Hermione : Love Actually. Il partit donc se coucher à son tour.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Je donne un bon point à quiconque arrive à deviner à quelle bestiole Fred va faire appel! :D

Un avis? Une critique? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :)


	10. Chapitre 10

coucou me revoilou! :)

tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Manigances et curiosité maladive

Ce jeudi matin, Fred fut réveillé aux aurores par les « toc toc toc » de la chouette ayant hâte de se débarrasser du courrier qu'elle avait la charge de délivrer. Fred remercia Ambroise d'un biscuit Miamibou avant de se saisir avec horreur de l'enveloppe rouge sang qu'elle apportait. Ne voulant pas réveiller son neveu, son frère ou sa belle-sœur, Fred insonorisa sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la beuglante dont les coins commençaient à fumer.

ESPECE DE PERVERS PSYCHOPATHE !

COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE DES ALLUSIONS PAREILLES EN ESPERANT ME FAIRE TOMBER DANS TES BRAS ? C'EST UNE HONTE ! ET TU OSES EN PLUS SIGNER « CHEVALIER SERVANT » ?

TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE MON CRANE CHAUVE ?

JE NE SAIS PAS QUI TU ES MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TOI ! ESPECE DE CINGLE ! VERACRASSE PUANT ! FIENTE DE GOBELIN ! VA TE FAIRE MANGER PAR UN PITIPONK AVARIE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TOI !

La beuglante s'autodétruisit sous le regard stupéfait de Fred. Son visage était aussi écarlate qu'un crabe de feu ayant pris un coup de soleil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui reprochait ? Son poème était pourtant parfait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?

C'est alors que son regard s'éclaira. Le Parchamour de George. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier. Son jumeau avait sans doute voulu lui faire une farce et avait truqué le parchemin. Après coup, la farce était plutôt amusante, il fallait le reconnaitre… même s'il venait de se prendre une beuglante. Mais tout de même, faire _ça_ à son propre jumeau ! George venait de lui enlever toutes ses chances de revenir avec Amélia un jour ! Mais si Fred était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se remettre avec Amélia.

C'était certes très amusant de recommencer à la courtiser et pour lui qui aimait les défis, celui-ci était de taille, mais la jolie petite blonde qui venait le draguer au moins une fois par semaine à la boutique était elle aussi très mignonne et surtout beaucoup plus accessible, et très mignonne, et elle semblait avoir le sens de l'humour, et avait-il déjà précisé qu'elle était assez mignonne dans son genre ?

A cause de son frère, son plan pour reconquérir son ex tombait à l'eau mais au final, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Ça lui ouvrait de nouvelles routes de drague, de soirée à flirter et de plan d'un soir, et peut-être un jour un plan de deux soirs ! Qui sait ?

OoO

 _Quelque part dans le monde (et peut-être même en Angleterre)_

Bill pointa sa baguette magique vers l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir sa porte. Il était grand, avait les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux marrons clairs et paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Sous son regard terrifié, Bill ne prononça qu'un seul mot : « memento ». Les yeux de l'homme se brouillèrent et regardèrent un instant dans le lointain avant de revenir se poser sur lui. Une femme arriva alors, surprise de ne pas voir son époux revenir dans le salon et s'interrogeant sur l'identité de leur visiteur. Bill renouvela sa manœuvre sur elle. Lorsqu'elle le regarda une seconde fois, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, prouvant qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

 ___ Bonjour William. Que faites-vous ici ? Entrez je vous en prie

 ___ Mais… tu ne peux pas inviter comme ça un jeune homme que nous ne connaissons pas à entrer ! S'exclama le mari de la femme, inquiet.

 ___ En fait, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer William. Entrez vite, je vais faire du thé.

 ___ Merci madame. Il y a un certain nombre de choses dont nous devons parler et nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous.

OoO

Fred venait de sortir de la Ménagerie Magique et un grand sourire satisfait éclairait son visage, faisant se retourner sur son passage quelques-unes de ses connaissances qui se demandaient ce qu'il était en train de tramer. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux deux cages de bois qui émettaient des grognements et se balançaient dans ses mains au rythme de ses pas.

Le jeune homme avait pris sa journée, laissant à son frère jumeau et à Verity le soin de s'occuper seuls de la boutique. Il avait une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir ! En effet, il avait décidé, quand ses deux grands-tantes (et il leur en voulait toujours) avaient annoncé leur non-venue au mariage, qu'il allait devoir frapper un coup encore plus grand pour mettre les nerfs de la future mariée à rude épreuve.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule petite information à découvrir pour mettre son plan à exécution et il savait où la trouver. Il transplana directement dans le jardin du Terrier, cacha ses cages sous un tas de cartons d'emballage dans l'atelier de son père, et, avec un grand sourire innocent, se dirigea vers la cuisine où il espérait trouver sa mère.

OoO

Chez lui, Drago harcelait sa fiancée depuis la veille, bien décidé à voir la robe de mariée avant la cérémonie. Malgré son passé Serpentard, il ne donnait pas dans la subtilité. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens… Heureusement, elle arrivait à l'éloigner de temps à autre en prétextant une envie subite de chocolat, de pâté ou de chantilly, mais ce n'était jamais pour bien longtemps. Hermione, qui planchait sur le plan de table, soupira discrètement en entendant son futur époux entrer dans la pièce et se prépara pour un nouvel assaut. Il revint à la charge sans préambule, pensant que la surprise de le voir attaquer de front pouvait arracher une parole ou un indice à Hermione.

 ___ Herm' mon cœur ! Où tu les as cachées ? S'il te plait ! Je veux juste voir les robes de Ginny et Luna !

 ___ Mais bien sur _mon cœur_. Et les licornes jouent de la cornemuse et dansent le french cancan aussi _?_ S'informa Hermione avec un petit soupir blasé.Drago _mon cœur_ , je te le dis et te le répète, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire tes petits yeux de chauve-souris battue tu ne verras pas ma robe avant le jour J.

Elle rit quand il fit une petite moue boudeuse. Ayant une nouvelle idée, il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce et de transplaner sous prétexte d'avoir une course à faire. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard au Terrier et trouva la mère de famille en train de faire des gâteaux dans la cuisine.

 ___ Molly, elles sont rangées où les robes ?

La mère de famille sourit. Hermione l'avait prévenue que cette situation risquait d'arriver. Drago avait toujours été d'une curiosité et d'une ténacité maladive. Son petit côté bouledogue... C'est qu'il fallait être résistant pour travailler avec des gobelins ! Et Hermione connaissait décidemment très bien son fiancé. Molly soupira d'un air exaspéré et échangea un regard avec Fred, qui était présentement en train de l'aider à prendre de l'avance en épluchant des pommes de terre et des carottes pour le diner.

 ___ Bonjour à toi aussi Drago mon chéri ! Tu es tout pâle aujourd'hui, prends donc un muffin dans la corbeille derrière toi ! Non, je ne te dirais pas où elles sont, primo parce que je ne le sais pas et secundo parce que tu n'as pas le droit de les voir avant le mariage. Il paraît que ça porte malheur. Tu comprends ma phrase ou tes cheveux font des interférences ?

A cette phrase, Fred ne put s'empêcher de rire. Molly et les coupes de cheveux de ses enfants (officiels ou officieux) étaient continuellement en guerre et les cheveux trop longs de quelques centimètres de Drago ne manquaient jamais d'interpeller l'œil acéré de la matriarche à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait devant elle. Drago fronça les sourcils en fusillant Fred du regard avant de répondre à Molly.

 ___ Oui, oui bonjour Molly et bonjour Fred. Je n'ai pas faim, merci. Je sais que je ne dois pas les voir mais Hermione m'a demandé de lui rapporter les robes de demoiselles d'honneur pour vérifier je ne sais quel détail.

Molly, qui avait encore un semblant d'espoir concernant ce jeune homme perdit toutes ses illusions et se dit que finalement le piège qu'Hermione avait mis en place allait servir. La jeune femme avait ensorcelé de vieux chiffons et une serpillère pour donner l'illusion de trois robes à l'exacte opposée des formes et couleurs des vraies robes. Elle fit semblant de croire son fils adoptif et lui indiqua qu'elles étaient pendues dans des housses dans le placard de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Drago tomba dans le piège comme un débutant et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et il ne remarqua pas plus que Molly, retournée à ses pâtes à tarte, le grand sourire de Fred qui venait (c'est du moins ce qu'il croyait) de récolter la dernière information qu'il lui manquait afin de pouvoir mettre la nouvelle phase de son plan génial à exécution.

OoO

Le soir, en rentrant du travail, Harry trouva son appartement vide avec juste un mot de son épouse sur la table de la cuisine lui disant de la rejoindre au Terrier pour une réunion express dans le dos de Drago et Hermione. Avant de partir, il profita de l'absence de son épouse pour jeter un œil au sortilège d'espionnage et trouva le couple en train de diner paisiblement dans sa cuisine. Il allait sortir quand il entendit sa sœur de cœur prononcer un mot qui lui hérissa les poils : « branchicamme ».

Il transplana en vitesse devant le Terrier mais hésita un instant avant de passer la barrière. Devait-il tout dire à Molly ou attendre d'être vraiment complètement sûr de ce qu'il avançait ? Il entra dans la cuisine où il trouva toute la famille réunie en mode conseil de guerre et décida de se taire. Après tout, un grand homme avait un jour dit à propos de lui « innocent tant que sa culpabilité n'est pas prouvée ». Il pouvait bien appliquer cette sentence à Hermione et Drago pendant quelques temps. Son arrivée orienta la conversation vers le cadeau de mariage des futurs mariés. Fleur avait expliqué un peu plus tôt l'idée que Bill et elle avaient eue et toute la famille avait été enthousiasmée. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques points à préciser et ils pourraient offrir à Drago et Hermione une partie de la maison de leurs rêves. En effet, Ginny avait eu une petite discussion avec sa meilleure amie et, si elle n'avait pas pu découvrir pourquoi elle et Drago voulaient déménager, elle avait tout de même appris qu'ils avaient fini les recherches et qu'il ne leur restait que les papiers à signer.

 ___ L'agent immobilier qu'ils ont contacté est un ancien ami de Beauxbâtons et il est marié à Marina Spinnet. Vous savez, cette joueuse de quidditch ? Bill la connait, ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. Il a accepté de me faire visiter la maison « en souvenir du bon vieux temps » comme il dit. Ils ont bon goût. Elle est cosy, très mignonne, beaucoup plus grande que leur appartement actuel, de l'autre côté de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule et à un prix très abordable. Presque sous-évaluée par rapport aux prix du marché actuel

 ___ Elle est à combien ?

 ___ 15000 gallions(1)

 ___ Seulement ?

 ___ Oui. Ça m'a fait le même effet quand Matthieu me l'a dit. C'est peu par rapport aux autres maisons de ce type.

 ___ C'est quoi le prix du marché ?

 ___ Je dirais environ 19000 gallions(2)

 ___ Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à récolter les fonds

 ___ Je pense aussi. Alors, qui est partant ?

Tout le monde donna son accord et il fut convenu une deuxième réunion le surlendemain pour commencer à mettre l'argent en commun et pour que Fleur ait le temps de recontacter son ami pour qu'il lui fournisse les papiers.

A la fin de la réunion, toutes les filles partirent pour la chaumière aux coquillages où elles devaient retrouver des amies d'Hermione pour organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la jeune femme. Fred, quant à lui, se dirigea discrètement vers l'ancienne chambre de sa sœur. Il posa sur le sol de la chambre les 2 cages, ferma la porte, ouvrit la penderie qui contenait les robes et ouvrit les cages pour libérer ses animaux à l'intérieur. Une fois sûr que les niffleurs (qui détestaient l'enfermement) saccageraient tout sur leur passage, il transplana dans sa chambre du 93, Chemin de Traverse, la réunion pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago étant prévue pour le lendemain.

OoO

Fleur, Ginny, Molly, Pénélope, Angelina, Lavande, Gabrielle, Parvati et Luna étaient toutes installées dans le salon de la chaumière aux coquillages avec des tasses de thé à la bergamote et des petits gâteaux pour discuter de l'organisation et du programme de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de leur amie.

Toute une liste de jeux et d'idées fusait et les filles s'amusaient beaucoup à imaginer un certain nombre de tortures pour Hermione. Cela allait du costume ridicule à l'action ou vérité en passant par le jeu des gages avec bien sûr la soirée bien alcoolisée et la distribution de cadeaux obligatoire. Elles établirent une longue liste de questions bien citronnées pour l'action ou vérité et décidèrent de qui s'occuperait d'organiser quoi pour la fête, Molly s'auto-désignant naturellement pour la nourriture, Ginny pour le costume (et connaissant son esprit tordu, les filles lui faisaient entièrement confiance), Parvati pour les sortilèges anti-triche pour les jeux de vérité, Lavande pour l'invention du défi de la future mariée et Luna pour les boissons.

Elles se quittèrent enjouées et heureuses de toutes les idées folles qu'elles avaient eue et prêtent à les mettre en œuvre quelques jours plus tard, sous réserve de se faire assassiner par Hermione quand elle découvrirait ce qu'elle allait devoir subir.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

1 : prix totalement au pif et arbitraire, ça fait environ 108 000 euros si mes calculs et mes conversions sont exacts

2 : et ça, ça doit faire à peut près 137 700 (je calcule de tête et suis susceptible de me tromper !)

Alors? Qui a aimé voir Fred se prendre une beuglante? :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou! Voila un nouveau chapitre. Il a un peu tardé à venir, désolée.

Les personnages appartiennent a JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : révélations et coup monté**

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans le Terrier, inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Un cadavre ? Les restes d'une bombe nucléaire ? Un carton de toutes nouvelles farces et attrapes made in Fred et George ? La lettre de Molly précisait bien qu'ils devaient venir en urgence. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ? Ils furent cependant surpris de ne pas trouver la mère de famille dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Ils la cherchèrent dans le salon, la buanderie, les chambres et finirent par la trouver en train de degnommer le jardin avec son époux. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle s'arrêta et les rejoignit, rapidement suivie d'Arthur. Elle invita tout le monde à se rendre dans le salon et fila dans la cuisine préparer du thé, laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce adjacente. Elle y revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de biscuits faits maison et du thé à la bergamote.

Tous se regardaient en chiens de faïences, cherchant un moyen de débuter la conversation. Ce fut finalement Drago qui se lança, s'adressant au patriarche des Weasley.

 ___ Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au travail Arthur ? Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

 ___ Il me restait encore quelques RTT à prendre donc j'en ai profité. Molly voulait que je passe la journée à la maison aujourd'hui.

 ___ Ah… d'accord.

 ___ Le thé est délicieux Molly, lança Hermione dans une tentative désespérée de détourner son attention et d'échapper à son regard perçant.

 ___ Merci ma chérie. C'est de la bergamote. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider.

Hermione ne sut que répondre à la mère de famille. Elle et Drago la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

 ___ M'aider Molly ?

 ___ Oui. En fait c'est pour ça qu'on...

Arthur se racla la gorge pour manifester son désaccord.

_ Que je vous ai demandé de passer.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un nouveau regard, de plus en plus surpris par les propos de Molly.

 ___ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Molly ? Interrogea Drago. Pourquoi Hermione aurait-elle besoin d'aide ?

 ___ Nous...

Arthur se racla de nouveau la gorge en lançant un regard à sa femme.

_ Oui, oui ! D'accord ! Je dois vous avouer quelque chose et… ça risque d'être un choc.

 ___ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Molly ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Vous avez des problèmes ? Ça ne peut tout de même pas être si dramatique n'est-ce pas ?

 ___ Les enfants, je ne sais pas si vos parents ont déjà eu cette conversation avec vous par le passé mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'on vous a menti dans votre enfance... commença Arthur.

 ___ Mais maintenant nous...

Arthur fusilla sa femme du regard.

_ C'est bon Arthur ! J'ai compris ! JE pense qu'il est temps de rétablir la vérité. Vous êtes des adultes à présent. Vous allez vous marier et c'est le genre d'informations qui peuvent vous être utiles.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pendant que le jeune couple se demandait quand elle allait enfin en venir au fait.

_ Vous devez l'apprendre. Nous vous avions raconté que le cas de George et Angelina était une exception mais, ce n'est pas la vérité et… pour tout vous dire, les bébés ne naissent pas dans les mandragores.

 ___ Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous l'annoncer comme ça mais Molly vous juge apte à comprendre et à ne pas nous en vouloir, ajouta précipitamment Arthur.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un nouveau regard en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Les parents de la fratrie Weasley semblaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

 ___ Je crois que nous allons survivre à cette annonce, déclara calmement Drago.

 ___ Ne vous en faites pas Molly, ajouta Hermione, je commençais à m'en douter depuis que je travaille à Ste-Mangouste mais, merci quand même de nous avoir prévenus.

Voyant que leurs enfants adoptifs n'avaient pas l'air de prendre la grande nouvelle au sérieux, Molly s'énerva :

 ___ Mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça implique ?

 ___ Euh… qu'il va falloir que nous trouvions un autre moyen que les mandragores ? Proposa Hermione.

Cette fois, Drago ne put se retenir et éclata de rire tandis que la matriarche fronçait les sourcils.

 ___ Hermione ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Ça veut dire que vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfants tous les deux !

 ___ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Drago.

 ___ Oui, pourquoi ?

 ___ Mais à cause de ta dragoncelle foudroyante ma chérie !

 ___ Sa… dragoncelle ?

 ___ Mais oui ! Renchérit Molly, très sure de son diagnostique. Sa dragoncelle ! Ma chérie, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous n'avions pas remarqué que tu as tous les symptômes ! Tu ne mange plus, tu es sans cesse fatigué, la peau pâle... On en a assez vu pour parer à toute éventualité dans cette famille !

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour, sous le regard stupéfait de Molly et Arthur.

 ___ Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que ta maladie a de drôle ma chérie !

 ___ Tu crois qu'il faut leur dire ? Demanda Drago à Hermione.

 ___ Nous dire quoi ? Demanda Arthur qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis la grande révélation.

 ___ Je ne suis pas malade, annonça Hermione.

 ___ Le déni ne t'avancera à rien ma petite Hermione.

 ___ Ce n'est pas du déni, Molly, je vous le promet. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé ces derniers temps mais rien d'anormal pour une femme enceinte.

 ___ Enceinte ?

Arthur tapota doucement dans le dos de sa femme qui venait de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

 ___ Oui, enceinte, répondit Drago. Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé un moyen de procréer sans mandragore bien plus tôt que prévu, finalement. Mais on vous serait très reconnaissant de garder le secret tous les deux. On a encore une petite vengeance à exercer sur Harry et on ne pourra pas le faire si vous dites à tout le monde qu'il y a un nouveau bébé en route.

 ___ C'est d'accord mes enfants ! Oh ! Comme je suis contente !

Drago et Hermione restèrent encore quelques minutes au Terrier à discuter de tout et de rien avant que Molly ne déclare qu'elle devait se rendre chez Bill et Fleur pour garder Victoire et que Drago et Hermione ne prennent congés.

OoO

Hermione, sortant de sa conversation avec les parents Weasley embrassa son fiancé et se rendit chez sa meilleure amie qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Parler avec Molly et Arthur lui avait fait penser à quelque chose et il fallait absolument qu'elle en discute avec Ginny. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit, pensive, que la rouquine lui ouvre sa porte.

 ___ Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Entre ! Ça va ?

 ___ salut Gin' ! Ça va et toi ? J'ai un petit problème qui va nécessiter ton aide et j'aimerais bien t'en parler.

Les deux femmes s'étaient installées dans le salon des Potter et Ginny avait fait apparaître du thé.

 ___ Alors, dis-moi tout ! Qu'est ce qui se passe et comment puis-je t'aider ?

 ___ Drago et moi on avait décidé de garder le secret le plus longtemps possible mais en fait ce matin ta mère nous a convoqué pour nous dire qu'elle voulait nous aider à surmonter le fait que nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant à cause de ma dragoncelle foudroyante.

 ___ Elle en est encore convaincue ? Mais… rassures-moi Hermione, tu n'es pas malade, hein ? Elle a tort, c'est obligé ! C'est quoi ce « secret » ?

 ___ Je suis enceinte. Et j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne s'il te plait. Même pas à Harry !

 ___ C'EST TROP GENIAL ! Je peux être la marraine ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ? Je t'en supplie ! Pitié !

 ___ Euh... eh bien _,_ on n'en a pas encore discuté avec Drago donc je te dirai ça en temps voulu, mais si je suis là c'est à cause du bébé. Je suppose que votre histoire d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille que vous voulez m'organiser ne sera pas sans alcool, n'est-ce pas ?

 ___ Oh... je vois le problème… oui, tu veux que je t'aide à esquiver les verres…

 ___ Ca m'arrangerait en effet. J'ai pas trop envie d'accoucher d'un bébé malformé.

 ___ Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, il va falloir la jouer finement mais je vais trouver… il doit bien y avoir une solution !

 ___ Merci Ginny ! Tu sais que je t'adore ? Merci, merci, merci ! Mais je t'en supplie ne dit vraiment rien à Harry !

 ___ Pourquoi ?

 ___ Il a placé des sortilèges pour nous espionner dans notre appartement à Drago et moi, et on a bien envie de se venger si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

 ___ Ca vient de maman cette histoire de sortilèges espions, je lui avais bien dit, moi, que ça lui retomberaient sur le coin de la figure à un moment ou un autre... C'est d'accord. Et, elle consiste en quoi cette vengeance ?

_ Avec Drago, on lui fait croire qu'on trafique de la branchicamme.

 ___ Pas mal. Je glisserais une ou deux allusions pour achever de le convaincre, ça lui fera les pieds à cet idiot!

 ___ Merci Gin', t'es la meilleure ! Bon bah, il va falloir que j'y aille, moi. Molly m'a dit de repasser dans l'après-midi au Terrier pour une histoire de traiteur.

 ___ Vous dînez au Terrier ce soir ?

 ___ Oui et vous ?

 ___ Nous aussi. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! A ce soir !

OoO

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry et Ron sortirent du ministère pour se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier où devaient les attendre les frères de Ron, quelques-uns des collègues de Drago et des amis du couple tels que Neville, Seamus ou Théodore et Blaise, pour l'organisation et le programme d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago.

La réunion fut rapide et tout le monde tomba d'accord pour organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon classique avec une tournée des bars et pubs londoniens et un « spectacle » dont Hermione tuerait l'organisateur si elle en apprenait l'existence. Il fut aussi convenu que Drago dormirait au Terrier pour éviter qu'il se fasse tuer par une Hermione furieuse de voir son fiancé rentrer avec plus de trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang, bien que d'après eux (et Arthur, en vertu de sa promesse, ne les détrompa pas), elle serait probablement elle aussi très alcoolisée à l'issue de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

OoO

Une drôle d'atmosphère régnait ce soir-là à la table de la famille Weasley. Molly avait invité Drago et Hermione à dîner chez elle, se sentant un peu seule avec son époux depuis que Percy et sa famille étaient retournés chez eux. Ginny, suite à sa conversation avec Hermione, avait décidée de s'incruster avec son mari. Il flottait dans les airs un étrange parfum de mystère et Harry ne comprenait pas les regards qu'échangeaient sa femme, sa petite sœur de cœur et le fiancé de celle-ci. Il était gêné d'être en leur présence depuis qu'il avait « découvert » le prétendu secret d'Hermione et de Drago et n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux. De plus, il avait envie de rire à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Drago, pensant au costume de danseuse étoile qu'on l'avait chargé de lui trouver pour le jour de son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Hermione avait dit à son fiancé qu'elle avait tout raconté à Ginny à propos de sa grossesse et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire et il l'avait totalement approuvé. Il écoutait distraitement les conversations autour de la table, tout en surveillant le survivant qui ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux. Se concentrant sur la conversation qu'entretenaient sa fiancée et da sœur, il remarqua que leur sujet de conversation, bien qu'en apparence anodin, était destiné à refermer le piège sur Harry. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes parlaient botanique et herbologie.

 ___ Oui, disait Hermione, je sais, mais en cours c'était quand même beaucoup plus facile et intéressant.

 ___ Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette matière. En fait, je l'ai laissée tomber juste après les BUSE.

 ___ Moi aussi. De toute façon, je n'ai absolument pas la main verte. Si Drago n'était pas là, toutes les plantes de la maison seraient mortes depuis longtemps.

 ___ Ca, c'est sûr, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec le nouveau spécimen que j'ai dégoté, s'incrusta celui-ci dans la conversation.

Cette phrase ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et attira l'attention d'Harry sur lui. La branchicamme avait la réputation d'être une plante très difficile à cultiver, même pour les professionnels du métier et du trafic.

 ___ Oui, surtout que tous les engrais que tu utilises me rendent malade, continua Hermione.

 __ C_ a ne doit pas vous faciliter la tâche, conclu Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

Elle avait remarqué que le regard de son mari s'était fixé sur le couple quand la discussion s'était orientée sur la botanique. Il avait perdu son air songeur et elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner dans son crane. Il darda sur elle un regard acéré et sembla un instant se demander ce qu'elle savait et si elle n'était pas mêlée aux sales histoires de Drago et Hermione avant de détourner le regard quand elle lui envoya une œillade assassine. Molly interrompit la dispute silencieuse du couple Potter en proposant une troisième part de tarte au chocolat à tout le monde. Elle s'offusqua que tout le monde refuse et tenta de persuader au moins Hermione en la prenant par les sentiments, « toi qui adore le chocolat, ma chérie ! », puis en utilisant des arguments rationnels, « c'est plein de magnésium ! Très bon pour le moral ! Ca te fera du bien ! », quand elle vit que la méthode « sentiments » ne fonctionnaient pas. A bout, elle finit par s'énerver.

 ___ Mais enfin Hermione ! Il faut manger dans ton état !

 ___ Mon état ? Quel état ? Demanda celle-ci d'un air innocent.

 ___ Celui d'une jeune fille fatiguée et qui a besoin de prendre des forces avec l'arrivée bientôt de son mariage.

 ___ Oui mais ça ne servira à rien de lui faire prendre des forces si après elle ne rentre plus dans sa robe Molly, déclara Drago.

 ___ Merci mon chéri, répondit Hermione avec ironie. Dit tout de suite que je ressemble à une baleine...

Drago fit un clin d'œil charmeur à sa fiancée, qui rit. La soirée se termina sur une note joyeuse et tout le monde sauf Harry rentra à son domicile de bonne humeur. Le jeune homme cogitait sur ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la soirée et sur tous les indices qu'il avait acquis auparavant. Il en était à présent convaincu, Hermione et Drago complotaient quelque chose de louche. Et ils avaient entrainé sa propre femme dans cette affaire... Il prit alors la décision d'en informer son supérieur hiérarchique le lendemain. Si vraiment Drago et Hermione cultivaient de la drogue sorcière, ils devaient en payer le prix comme l'exigeait la loi, peu importe les liens qu'il entretenait avec eux. Parfois, Harry détestait sa conscience professionnelle.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà! Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?


	12. Chapitre 12

Coucou me revoilà! Avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : échec et mat**

Harry se leva tôt, ce samedi matin et partit en avance au bureau des Aurors de Londres, espérant arriver en même temps que son chef. Il était environ 7 heures du matin quand il arriva sur son lieu de travail et il ne s'étonna pas de constater que seuls les Aurors de garde cette nuit-là arpentaient les locaux, en quête d'une tasse de café, bien serré de préférence. Lorsque son chef apparut, environ une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se précipita vers son bureau et lui fit part de tous ses soupçons et craintes concernant Hermione et Drago. Trouvant les arguments de son employé fondés, le Chef Moondostrès forma une équipe avec les quelques Aurors déjà arrivés, Harry étant obligé de rester au bureau en tant qu'informateur. L'équipe transplana à la porte de l'appartement du couple et le Chef sonna avant de crier comme le veut le règlement.

 ___ Ouvrez ! Ce sont les Aurors. Si dans 5 minutes nous ne sommes pas entrés, nous forcerons la porte !

Hermione ouvrit la porte une poignée de secondes plus tard, en pyjama et le regard dans le vague.

 ___ Quesqui spasse ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

 ___ Sommes-nous bien au domicile de M. Drago Malefoy et Miss Hermione Granger ? demanda le chef

 ___ Oui, pourquoi ? Y ia un problème ?

 ___ Nous avons des raisons de penser que vous êtes les instigateurs d'un important trafic de la drogue sorcière nommée branchicamme. Nous allons devoir procéder à une perquisition.

 ___ Faites donc, répondit Drago en arrivant derrière Hermione.

Elle se poussa pour laisser entrer l'escadron d'Aurors présent sur le pas de la porte. Echangeant un regard complice avec Drago qui n'échappa pas au Chef Moondostrès, Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Les perquisitions sorcières étaient beaucoup plus efficaces, rapides et surtout beaucoup moins dévastatrices pour le lieu perquisitionné que les perquisitions Moldues. Il suffisait aux Aurors de visiter chacune des pièces de l'appartement en lançant quelques sorts spécifiques. Il s'agissait de _revelios_ spécifiques et plus puissants que les _revelios_ communs auxquels aucun sort de camouflage ou de dissimulation, fut-il le plus puissant de tous, ne pouvaient résister.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le chef Moondostrès, énervé de ne rien avoir trouvé et de s'être fait orienter vers une fausse piste, décida de renvoyer toute son équipe aux bureaux londoniens et rejoignit le couple qui déjeunait paisiblement dans la cuisine.

 ___ Nous n'avons rien trouvé, déclara-t-il. Nous avons été envoyés sur une fausse piste. Désolé pour le dérangement aussi tôt un samedi matin.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne faisiez que votre travail.

 ___ Je vais y aller. Bonne journée à vous deux.

 ___ Merci chef, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

 ___ Oh ! Chef ?

 ___ Oui miss ?

 ___ Dites à Harry que notre vengeance sera beaucoup moins gentille et mignonne la prochaine fois qu'il lui viendra à l'idée de lancer des sortilèges d'espionnage illégaux sur notre appartement.

 ___ Et demandez-lui de les ôter en vitesse s'il vous plait.

_ euh… d'accord.

Un peu sceptique, le Chef Moondostrès sortit de l'appartement alors que le couple éclatait de rire. Harry allait se faire très sérieusement taper sur les doigts.

OoO

Après s'être joyeusement fait remonter les bretelles par son supérieur pour utilisation non-autorisée de sortilèges de surveillances et avoir fait perdre du temps à une équipe d'Aurors qualifiés en tombant naïvement dans le piège que lui avaient tendu Drago et sa petite sœur de cœur, Harry avait été renvoyé chez lui pour la journée avec ordre de faire cesser les sortilèges qu'il avait posé chez Drago et Hermione. Il passerait chez eux plus tard dans la journée. Il retrouva sa femme chez eux. Elle ne travaillait pas énormément ces derniers temps. La saison de Quidditch était terminée et les Harpies de Holyhead avaient accordé à leurs joueurs quelques semaines de congés avant la reprise de l'entrainement.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble dans une boutique très populaire du Londres Moldu. Ils s'étaient séparés en entrant dans la boutique pour flâner dans les rayons chacun de leur côté, cherchant les costumes que les futurs mariés pourraient porter pour leurs enterrements de vie de célibataires. La vendeuse, une grande blonde peroxydée, suivait les déplacements d'Harry d'un air particulièrement amusé, trouvant drôle de voir un homme aussi craquant se balader dans les rayons des costumes de femmes. Elle décida de l'aborder pour lui proposer ses conseils et plus si affinités. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué Ginny, la petite rousse qui risquait de la tuer si elle s'approchait du jeune homme de trop près.

 ___ Bonjour ! L'aborda-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

 ___ Heu… bonjour.

 ___ Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Parce que sans vouloir vous paraitre insultante, ici, ce sont les costumes de femmes et ils risquent de ne pas vous aller.

 ___ En fait, je suis au bon endroit. Je cherche un costume pour un ami. C'est son enterrement de vie de garçon. Vous faites les tutus taille joueur de quid… football ?

 ___ Si c'est une blague elle est adorable...

 ___ Il ne plaisantait pas, fit Ginny en arrivant comme une furie. Et si vous pouviez enlever votre main du bras de mon mari avant que je vous l'arrache, ce serait pas mal. Quant à moi je cherche un costume pour la future mariée. Vous avez quoi dans le genre sexy et ridicule ?

 ___ Pour les tutus, nous ne faisons pas la taille footballer, annonça la vendeuse avec un sourire aguicheur. En revanche nous avons de très mignonne robes de princesses grandes tailles. Et pour le sexy et ridicule… elle est comment physiquement votre amie ?

 ___ Taille de guêpe, longues jambes

 ___ Jolie poitrine

 ___ Excuse-moi ? Harry James Potter, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

 ___ Jolie poitrine. On parle d'Hermione, Ginny ! Ma petite sœur! Qui va se marier avec un de nos meilleurs amis qui plus est ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie tout de même !

_ On en reparlera à la maison…

 ___ On a des costumes de lapine playboy si vous voulez… intervint la vendeuse pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Elle a l'air jolie, ça devrait lui aller. Et… pour les robes de princesses sinon ?

 ___ Il y a des couronnes et des talons avec ?

 ___ Oui, bien sûr ! Et nous fournissons aussi le maquillage.

 ___ C'est d'accord alors ! Et… pour le costume de lapine, tu t'expose à te faire assassiner par plongeon dans un bain d'acide si tu prends ça à Hermione. Elle te tuera lentement et douloureusement…

 ___ C'est à ce point-là ? Vous l'avez en quelle couleur ?

 ___ Bleu, noir ou rose à strass.

 ___ Va pour le rose à strass ! Et prend la robe violette Harry ! Drago va détester le violet, ça jure atrocement avec le blond !

Le couple paya ses achats et sortit de la boutique, heureux d'avoir trouvé ce que leurs amis porteraient pour leur dernière vraie soirée avant de se passer la corde au cou. Harry s'inquiétait un peu de finir veuf après que Ginny ait forcé Hermione à mettre son costume mais rien que l'idée de voir Drago déguisé en princesse déambulant dans les rues lui remonta le moral. Et puis Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas tuer sa propre demoiselle d'honneur tout de même ! Si ?

OoO

Fred remettait des articles en rayons quand la clochette à l'entrée de la boutique tinta. Tout content d'avoir un client, il s'apprêta à aller l'accueillir. La boutique était particulièrement calme ces derniers temps. A tel point qu'il avait offert une journée de congé à Verity et littéralement renvoyé (il n'avait pas eu à insister beaucoup) son frère à l'appartement pour qu'il passe la journée avec sa copine et leur fils, lui assurant qu'il pouvait gérer tout seul. Il se retourna et vit la mignonne petite blonde qu'il avait remarqué récemment déambuler dans le rayon des baguettes farceuses. Elle sursauta quand un diable (ayant l'apparence de Voldemort) sortit de sa boite sur son passage.

 ___ Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

 ___ Bonjour Fred ! Ton frère n'est pas là ?

 ___ Il passe la journée avec sa femme et son fils aujourd'hui. On se connaît ?

 ___ Je suis Leanne ! Une amie de…

 ___ Katie ! Oui, je me souviens. Tu étais à Serdaigle je crois…

 ___ Oui.

 ___ Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

 ___ Je cherche à faire une petite blagounette à ma colocataire Marietta. Elle a mis de la teinture rose dans mon shampooing l'autre jour ! Il m'a fallu douze shampooings pour redevenir blonde ! Tu te rends compte ? Douze !

 ___ Tu veux quelque chose de gentil ou plutôt de sadique, demanda le roux avec un sourire narquois.

 ___ Quelque chose de sadique ! Elle a attaqué mes cheveux quand même ! Mes cheveux ! Tu te rends compte de l'horreur ? J'avais les cheveux roses bonbon !

 ___ D'accord. Alors dans le rayon sadique j'ai… euh… tu ne veux pas la blesser n'est-ce pas ?

 ___ Non ! Juste la faire souffrir un peu…

 ___ Alors, j'ai les sortilèges imprévisibles, les boites à flemme camouflées et… ah non, les filtres aléatoires on est en rupture de stock.

 ___ la boite à flemme camouflée c'est la boite à flemme qui ressemble à une boite de chocolats ?

 ___ Oui, pour que la victime ne se méfie pas.

 ___ laisses tomber je lui ai déjà fait le coup. C'est quoi les sortilèges imprévisibles ?

 ___ Une boite avec des petits morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels sont écrit des formules magiques mais pas leurs effets. Ça peut donner des démangeaisons, refiler des boutons, teindre les cheveux… c'est complètement imprévisible mais sans être dangereux. Pas méchant mais dérangeant.

 ___ Cool ! Je vais te prendre ça et une ou deux baguettes farceuses aussi. Ça lui fera les pieds.

_ très bon choix ! Je vais te chercher ça, tu m'attends au comptoir ?

Remarquant qu'il n'y en avait plus en rayons, Fred partit chercher des boites de sortilèges imprévisibles© dans son arrière-boutique.

 ___ Et voilà pour la demoiselle !

 ___ Merci. Eh Fred ! Ça te dirait qu'on prenne un verre ensemble ?

 ___ la boutique ferme à 18 heures.

 ___ 18h30 chez Florian Fortarome ?

 ___ A ce soir !

S'il n'avait pas été Fred Weasley, il aurait fait une danse de la joie. Une conversation seulement et il avait déjà un rencard. Un rencard quoi ! Le reste de sa matinée se déroula sur un petit nuage. Il avait un rencard ! Il avait un rencard ! Il avait un rencard ! Pour un peu, il en aurait sautillé sur place. Pour le déjeuner, il transplana au Terrier. S'approchant de la porte de la cuisine, il entendit un fragment de conversation qui lui sembla digne d'intérêt

 ___ Heureusement que ce n'étaient pas les vrais modèles, disait sa mère. Tu imagines la catastrophe dans le cas contraire ? Je n'ose imaginer le drame que ça aurait été si les vraies robes n'avaient pas été chez Harry et Ginny.

 ___ Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça, répondit son père.

 ___ C'est une tentative de sabotage pure et simple.

Fred s'éloigna un instant de la porte d'entrée. Ainsi, il avait été induit en erreur. En même temps, il aurait dû se douter que connaissant la curiosité de Drago, Hermione et sa mère mettraient quelque chose en place pour l'empêcher de voir les robes avant le mariage. Soit. Il trouverait autre chose. Ou alors, il allait peut-être les laisser tranquilles après tout... Il se décida à entrer pour le déjeuner. Il y apprit par sa mère une nouvelle qui mit ses méninges vicieuses et perverses en marche. Le lendemain, Luna était conviée au repas dominical pour une mise au point coiffure et maquillage – qui promettait d'être vraiment passionnante… Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas fiche la paix au couple. Il allait avoir besoin d'un bon filtre d'amour et surtout d'un timing idéal mais son nouveau plan avait ses chances. Il ne s'appelait pas Fred Weasley pour rien !

La seconde nouvelle que lui apprit sa mère le réjouit moins : Drago et Hermione avaient comme le voulait la tradition sorcière imposés une condition à leurs invités : ils devaient avoir un cavalier ou une cavalière. Et Molly comptait sur lui pour lui présenter sa cavalière demain au repas dominical. Mais ou allait-il bien pouvoir trouver une cavalière en si peu de temps ? Il se surprit à haïr le petit couple pendant un instant avant de penser qu'il avait un rencard. L'occasion idéale de se trouver une cavalière, non ?

OoO

Hermione ouvrit pour la seconde fois de la journée la porte de son appartement à un Auror. Elle se retrouva face à son meilleur ami qu'elle fixa avec un sourire en coin tandis que lui, tout penaud, regardait ses chaussures comme si elles allaient soudain prendre leur indépendance et commencer à danser le flamenco.

 ___ Harry ! Le salua Hermione. Tout va bien ?

 ___ Salut 'Mione, fit-il d'une petite voix. Je peux entrer ? Bonjour Drago !

 ___ Bonjour Harry. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Harry rougit et commença à balbutier. Il entra dans l'appartement et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

 ___ Je suis désolé de vous avoir espionné et envoyé les Aurors. Molly s'inquiétait et j'ai pas réfléchit. Je vais retirer les sortilèges.

Il sortit sa baguette et commença à psalmodier des incantations. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fumée rouge s'éleva de sa baguette, signe que les sorts étaient supprimés.

 ___ Merci Harry.

 ___ C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout j'ai été le sorcier ensorcelé. Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi ! J'y ai vraiment cru à votre histoire de trafic de drogue !

 ___ Il faut dire que ta femme nous a bien aidés !Tu pars en voyage ? demanda Hermione en remarquant le sac de voyage aux pieds de son meilleur ami.

 ___ Non. Je me suis disputé avec Ginny et elle m'a mis à la porte. Je vais au Chaudron Baveur pour la nuit.

 ___ qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago

 ___ Une bête histoire de poitrine.

 ___ Je ne veux même pas les détails, soupira Hermione.

 ___ Tu veux rester pour la nuit ? Proposa Drago.

_ Je ne veux pas déranger.

 ___ Tu ne déranges pas ! On va déplier le clic-clac et tu vas rester ici !

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à se préparer pour passer la nuit sur le clic-clac d'Hermione et Drago. C'était de toute façon temporaire. Dès l'aube le lendemain, il allait acheter des fleurs et tenter de se faire pardonner par sa femme.

OoO

Fred arriva à son rendez-vous avec quelques minutes de retard. Il fulminait. A son retour à la boutique, il s'était directement dirigé vers le rayon des filtres d'amour mais avait constaté qu'il ne lui restait rien dans les rangées de filtres légers à durée limitée. Il avait donc dû se rendre dans la salle de potion pour en confectionner de nouveaux. Malheureusement pour lui, l'après-midi avait été plus animé que la matinée et il avait été très sollicité par ses clients. Il avait été interrompu sans arrêt, au point que ses trois premières tentatives s'étaient soldées par une explosion de chaudron. Il avait raté la quatrième tentative en ajoutant quatre paires d'ailes de fées au lieu de trois et avait purement et simplement oublié d'allumer le feu en-dessous de son chaudron pour la cinquième tentative, ce qui avait fait coaguler sa potion. La sixième tentative avait été la bonne mais il avait fait si attention à chaque détail qu'il s'était mis en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Leanne.

C'était George qui s'était chargé de mettre la potion à reposer. Fred avait parlé de sa nouvelle idée à son frère jumeau qui s'était montré très enthousiaste et heureux de l'aider. Ils attendaient tous les deux le lendemain avec impatience. Fred repéra tout de suite la petite blonde à une table au fond de la boutique du glacier. Il commanda une glace à la citrouille à Florian et s'approcha de la table où Leanne dégustait une glace menthe/fraise/cookie/crème chantilly (la glace du jour de Florian, tentative d'imitation des « plats du jour » Moldus) et s'excusa pour son retard. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air sombre de Fred.

 ___ Il y a un problème Fred ?

 ___ J'ai passé une mauvaise après-midi. Et toi ? Tu vas bien depuis ce matin ?

 ___ On ne peut mieux ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu te souviens de Marietta Edgecombe ? C'est elle ma coloc' ! Et elle est très fière de ses longs cheveux bouclés… qui sont maintenant lisses et raides comme des baguettes ! J'adore tes sortilèges imprévisibles, tu sais ? Ils sont trop géniaux ! Mais dit moi ce qui ne va pas… je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu aussi sérieux un jour.

 ___ Rien de bien important. J'ai raté mes potions cette après-midi à cause d'une conversation avec ma mère.

 ___ Et ?

 ___ Deux copains vont se marier bientôt et quelqu'un essaie de saboter la cérémonie. Il ou elle a même été jusqu'à mettre des niffleurs dans le placard où la robe d'Herm' est sensée être rangée. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas rangée là hier sinon la mariée n'avait plus de robe et les demoiselles d'honneur non plus d'ailleurs.

 ___ C'est horrible ! Vous savez qui fait ça ?

 ___ crois-moi, si on le savait, lui ou elle passerait un très sale quart d'heure. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

 ___ C'est lesquels, tes amis qui se marient ?

 ___ Hermione et Drago, tu sais, ceux qui étaient dans la même année que Ron quand on était à Poudlard.

 ___ Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble... Ils passaient leur temps à se taper dessus à Poudlard.

 ___ Et ouais... dit Fred en se renfrognant. Ca fait un peu contre nature cette histoire. Mais c'est pas le pire !

_ Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi le pire ?

_ Il faut avoir une cavalière

 ___ Tu y va avec qui ?

 ___ Toi, si tu acceptes. Et sinon, j'irai tout seul.

 ___ C'est du chantage ? demanda Leanne en riant.

 ___ Non, pas vraiment mais ça me ferait plaisir que ce soit toi. Comme à Poudlard, quand tu es allée au bal de Noël avec Lee Jordan. On trainait pas mal ensemble à l'époque.

 ___ C'est vrai. Ça me manque Poudlard… ce serait un plaisir de t'accompagner à ce mariage.

 ___ Génial ! Alors demain, je t'emmène au repas dominical des Weasley pour te présenter officiellement tout le monde !

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement autour de leurs glaces puis dînèrent ensemble et se firent même la bise comme les français au moment de se quitter, ayant rendez-vous le lendemain devant la boutique des jumeaux pour le transplanage au Terrier. Finalement la soirée n'avait pas été si mauvaise…

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Recoucou

Alors ? Fred qui se place en défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, vous en pensez quoi ? XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	13. Chapitre 13

Coucou! Et non! Ce n'est pas un mirage, le nouveau chapitre arrive TRES tôt... XD Bon Ok, j'avoue, j'ai juste la flemme de réviser pour mes partiels du coup je passe pas mal de temps à écrire...

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : un dimanche agité**

Harry attendit la fin du petit-déjeuner pour remercier Drago et Hermione de l'avoir hébergé pour la nuit avant de faire apparaitre un énorme bouquet de coquelicots, les fleurs préférées de sa femme et de transplaner chez lui avec la ferme intention de se faire pardonner. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il ouvrit la porte du Terrier à sa meilleure amie et à Drago, quelques heures plus tard, signe qu'il avait réussi sa mission. Avant même de les saluer, il annonça la couleur.

_Vous allez avoir une surprise ! S'exclama-t-il

Son sourire s'élargit devant les mines interrogatrices d'Hermione et Drago. Il adorait savoir quelque chose qu'Hermione ignorait. C'était tellement rare qu'il se délectait de chacun de ces moments.

 ___ Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Drago

 ___ Non, pas du tout...

 ___ Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de trop grave j'espère, dit Hermione

 ___ Rien de trop grave ? Et quelque chose de dramatique, ça va ? Répondit Harry en souriant devant leur regard inquiet. Eh bien... Fred amène quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard stupéfait avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Harry, en quête de détails croustillants.

 ___ D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est à cause de votre faire-part pour le mariage. Vous savez, où il est dit de venir avec quelqu'un, de ne pas être seul. Molly veut qu'il lui présente sa cavalière avant la cérémonie.

Harry leur balançait les détails les uns après les autres, sans leur laisser le temps de les digérer tout en se rendant au jardin où allait avoir lieu le repas dominical du jour.

 ___ Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Hermione.

 ___ Non, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Par contre, je crois qu'aujourd'hui il va falloir se méfier des jumeaux. Le sourire de George ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je sens qu'ils sont en train de mijoter un mauvais coup.

 ___ On va les surveiller… promis Drago. Ou du moins essayer parce qu'avec ces deux-là le danger ne vient jamais de où on l'attend.

 ___ Luna est déjà arrivée ?

 ___ Oui. Elle discute avec Ginny et Molly.

 ___ Je vais aller les sauver alors. A tout à l'heure les garçons !

Elle embrassa rapidement son fiancé avant de partir rejoindre les filles, qui discutaient avec Molly près des pommiers au fond du jardin. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur sourirent d'un air soulagé en voyant Hermione approcher, espérant qu'elle allait les sauver d'une conversation réellement passionnante à propos du fard à paupière argenté que Luna devrait porter pour le mariage pour mettre ses yeux en valeur et pour s'accorder avec la robe et pour être assortie au bouquet d'Hermione et pour…

 ___ Bonjour Molly ! Je peux vous emprunter les filles ? On a quelques détails à revoir ensemble une dernière fois. Votre robe vous va à ravir aujourd'hui. Merci Molly !

Elle entraina ses deux amies à l'écart avant même que la matriarche ait pu réagir.

 ___ Des détails ? Demanda Ginny, fatiguée d'avance.

 ___ Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas nous parler de rouge à lèvre ! Enchaina Luna.

 ___ Du calme les filles ! C'était juste un prétexte pour vous sauver des griffes de Molly. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

 ___ De quoi tu parles ?

 ___ A propos de Fred. C'est vrai ce qu'Harry nous a dit ?

 ___ Il a été attaqué par des Fleurps verts ?

 ___ Mais non Luna ! Grogna Ginny. Si c'est de la cavalière de Fred dont tu parles, oui c'est vrai, il vient accompagné. D'après George c'est une ancienne fille de Poudlard. Une Serdaigle de la même année que les jumeaux.

 ___ George a même dit qu'elle était très mignonne avant qu'Angelina ne le frappe sur l'arrière de la tête. Vous croyez qu'elle avait vu un Dardus fumant et qu'elle a voulu le chasser ?

 ___ C'est dingue ! Soupira Hermione. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

 ___ Waouh ! C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

En effet, Fred et Leanne venaient de pénétrer dans le jardin de la famille Weasley et se dirigeaient vers Molly pour les présentations officielles, interrompant la séance ragots des trois jeunes filles. Elles virent ensuite Fred se diriger vers elles avec la jolie petite blonde qui l'accompagnait.

 ___ Leanne je te présente les trois drôles de dames de la famille, présenta Fred avec un clin d'œil aux filles.

 ___ Les quoi ?

 ___ Les drôles de dames. Répondit Hermione. C'est Moldu. Comment tu connais ça toi ?

 ___ Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Alors la rousse, c'est Ginny Potter, ma petite sœur, la brune, c'est Hermione Granger, ma sœur d'adoption et la blonde, c'est Luna Lovegood, leur amie.

 ___ Enchantée ! Tu es donc la future mariée ? Demanda Leanne à Hermione.

 ___ Oui. Tu es donc la cavalière de Fred ?

 ___ Oui.

 ___ Eh bien bon courage pour le supporter ! Balança Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

 ___ Eh !

 ___ Ah, excusez-moi, je crois que Drago a besoin de mon aide, dit Hermione pour échapper à la dispute naissance.

En effet, le jeune homme lui faisait de grands signes depuis l'autre côté de la cour. Elle partit le rejoindre avec le sourire. Les conversations s'éternisèrent jusqu'au repas, qui se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré l'agacement d'Hermione face à Molly qui voulait lui resservir trois fois de chaque plat. Au début de l'après-midi, elle entendit Harry et Ron prévenir Drago de préparer des litres de potion anti-gueule de bois en prévision de la soirée du lendemain.

Prise d'une crise de paranoïa aigue, la jeune femme attira Harry dans un coin sombre du jardin et lui demanda des précisions sur le programme de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago.

 ___ Hermione, n'insiste pas, je ne te dirais rien, Répéta Harry pour la quatrième fois. Je n'en ai pas le droit et tu le sais parfaitement. Les garçons me tueraient si tu apprenais quoi que ce soit !

Essuyant un nouveau refus de son meilleur ami, Hermione décida de sortir le grand jeu et de se servir d'armes qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection et avec une habileté et une subtilité d'une serpentarde : le chantage et les menaces.

 ___ Harry. James. Potter. Tu vas ouvrir grand tes deux adorables petites oreilles maintenant et m'écouter très attentivement. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été une amie fidèle, qui garde les secrets des autres et ne fait pas de vagues.

 ___ Où tu veux en venir Hermione ?

 ___ Une seconde, j'y viens très bientôt. Tu sais également que Ronald a très mal pris le fait que tu sortes avec Ginny. De même qu'il a très mal supporté que son meilleur ami épouse sa petite sœur et qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire…

 ___ Qu'est-ce que tu mijote Hermione ? Demanda Harry en pâlissant.

 ___ Tu sais que si tu fais un jour du mal à Ginny, tous les frères Weasley et Ron le premier te tomberons dessus et que tu pourras dire adieu à la vie. Alors le marché est simple et très facile à comprendre : tu me fais un compte-rendu très détaillé du moindre minuscule évènement de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon fiancé ou Ginny apprendra ce que Susan Bones et toi faisiez dans la salle sur demande pendant notre septième année, alors que vous vous étiez en passe de vous remettre ensemble.

 ___ Je ne pense pas que tu le feras mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à prendre le risque. Tu me rappelles pourquoi le Choixpeau ne t'a pas envoyé chez les Serpentards déjà ?

 ___ Je suis bien trop courageuse pour faire une bonne serpentarde. Allez, topes-là !

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant quand soudain, un grand bruit dans le jardin les fit sursauter et attira leur attention. Ils retournèrent dans la cour où se trouvait la famille Weasley et firent face à son spectacle cocasse. Tout le monde (eux y comprit) regardait avec stupéfaction la gentille Luna Lovegood courir comme une dératée pour poursuivre Drago à travers toute la cour. Fred et George, eux, se fendaient la poire dans un coin, fusillés du regard par Angelina. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent Molly et Arthur pour tenter d'avoir des éclaircissements sur la situation, le pourquoi du comment Luna courait après le fiancé d'Hermione.

 ___ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, râla Molly. J'ai juste vu George tendre un verre de jus de citrouille à Luna et quelques instants après elle se mettait à poursuivre Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle essayait de se jeter sur lui.

 ___ Je t'avais bien dit Hermione, qu'il fallait se méfier des jumeaux aujourd'hui ! Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Rit Harry.

 ___ Un filtre d'amour dans le jus de citrouille. Il faut rattraper Luna avant qu'elle se fasse du mal ou en fasse à Drago. J'ai moyennement envie de voir mon fiancé se faire violer par mon amie.

 ___ Il va falloir attacher Luna le temps que la potion se dissipe

 ___ On ne sera pas trop de trois pour s'en occuper... marmonna Hermione.

 ___ Hermione, tu n'y penses tout de même pas ? Courir dans ton état ! C'est irresponsable !

 ___ Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Ginny ! Je t'avais dit de n'en parler à personne ! Personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce mot-là ? Ce n'est pas croyable.

_ Ah non! Tu ne vas pas me disputer pour ça! Tu l'aurais caché à Drago si je t'avais annoncé un truc aussi énorme? Chuchota Ginny.

_ heu... allons-y Alonzo ! Eluda la future mariée.

Et elle partit à la poursuite de Luna, rapidement suivie d'Harry et Ginny en renfort sous les rires redoublés des deux imbéciles de jumeaux. A trois, ils réussirent à attraper Luna en la coinçant au pied d'un arbre alors que Drago lui échappait une nouvelle fois. La folle furieuse refusa cependant d'abandonner le combat et continua à se débattre bien qu'elle soit ligotée, hurlant à la mort et se brisant les cordes vocales pour qu'on lui rende son « petit Ronflac Cornu en bulle baveuse ». Hermione se laissa finalement (après avoir jeté un _silencio_ à Luna) tomber sur une chaise à côté de Leanne qui regardait abasourdie Drago descendre du haut de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié avant que sa fiancée, Ginny et Harry ne viennent le secourir.

 ___ Bienvenue dans le monde féérique et fabuleux des Weasley ! Tu es sûre d'être assez folle pour vouloir en faire partie ? Demanda Hermione, essoufflée, à Leanne.

 ___ C'est comme ça tout le temps ?

 ___ Oui, sauf le treizième et le quatorzième mois de l'année. Et la nuit quand tout le monde dort aussi. Là, on a la paix.

 ___ C'est dément ! On signe où pour en être ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire de concert. Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait très bien s'entendre avec la petite blonde et qu'elles pouvaient devenir de très bonnes amies, et vu le regard que Fred posait sur elle, il y avait des chances pour qu'elles se côtoient sur le long terme, Hermione prit donc sur elle de l'inviter à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille le lendemain. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, l'incident du philtre d'amour alimentant les conversations et les jumeaux se terrant dans leur ancienne chambre pour échapper à Angelina et à leur mère.

Luna fut libérée dès que la potion eut cessée d'agir et se répandit en excuses à qui voulait bien l'écouter tout le reste de la journée, bien qu'on lui ait dit qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que personne ne lui en voulait. Tous rentrèrent chez eux ce soir-là excités à la perspective de la soirée du lendemain.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Vous la trouvez pas mignonne la petite Leanne?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	14. Chapitre 14

Coucou! C'est re-moi et non! Ce n'est toujours pas un mirage! Voilà bien un troisième chapitre en moins de deux semaines... XD

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13A : une soirée bien animée (entre fille)**

Hermione quitta son appartement aux environs de 15 heures en direction du Terrier Elle y fut accueillie par une Molly, une Luna et une Ginny déguisées en fées et du se retenir d'éclater de rire en constatant que les filles avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à lancer des sortilèges à leurs fausses ailes, leur permettant de léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. Le Terrier était vide de toute âme vivante masculine, les garçons ayant prévu d'annexer la demeure des Potter pour une bonne partie de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago.

Ginny lui annonça que la majeure partie de la soirée se passerait dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse qui serait leur terrain de jeu pour l'occasion mais qu'avant de s'y rendre, elle devait se préparer. Elle la conduisit dans son ancienne chambre et lui fit découvrir le costume qu'elle devrait endosser pour la soirée. A la plus grande surprise de Molly et Ginny, Hermione ne protesta pas quand elle vit son costume et éclata de rire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler. Elle trouvait l'idée de se déguiser en prostituée pour sa dernière soirée officielle en tant que jeune fille supposée chaste (selon la tradition) était particulièrement ironique. Elle ne protesta même pas lorsque, pendant dix minutes, Ginny entreprit de remettre en place la petite queue duveteuse de la lapine et de rajuster les gants et le serre-tête à grandes oreilles _._ Ginny entreprit ensuite de maquiller Hermione, qui se montra cette fois un peu réticente, ayant bien précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un camion volé ni à une gourgandine de bas étage malgré son costume pour le moins… atypique. Sa meilleure amie fit donc dans la sobriété, ne lui appliquant que le minimum de maquillage vital pour la faire paraitre mature et dépravée, puis fuit, laissant une Hermione en furie la maudire jusqu'à la dixième génération.

Les trois femmes dinèrent ensuite avant de transplaner dans le bar du Chemin de Traverse que Ginny avait réservé pour la soirée, où les autres filles invitées, toutes déguisées en fées, les attendaient. Il était environ 17h30 et la soirée pouvait officiellement commencer1. Elles commencèrent par sortir déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione ayant d'emblée, après avoir eu juste le temps de saluer ses amies, été mise au défi de distribuer des verres de jus de citrouille aux passants. Les sorciers (et la gente masculine en particulier), s'ils refusaient dans la majorité des cas le jus de citrouille, leur demandèrent de nombreuses photos en compagnie de la lapine et des fées. Les garçons, s'ils avaient été présent auraient probablement fait une crise mais elles n'en avaient rien à faire. A l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient surement déjà saouls comme des gnomes retournés.

Cette petite « animation » dura une bonne heure, jusque dans les environs de 18h30, heure à laquelle les filles décidèrent de retourner au bar pour boire un verre. Hermione, mut par un instinct de survie, eu recours à la bonne vieille méthode de la « femme enceinte qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle est enceinte » : le jet de verre discret par-dessus l'épaule dans la fougère décorative du bar. Aucune des demoiselles présentes (hormis Ginny et Molly, mais elles, elles ne comptent pas) ne remarqua rien du stratagème de la jeune femme et la soirée se poursuivit dans la joie, les filles étant de plus en plus pompettes au fil des minutes, alors que Lavande mettait de la musique et que tout le monde se précipitait vers le dance-floor.

Après quelques verres, les filles avancèrent vers Hermione avec de grands sourires et l'entrainèrent vers une petite table recouverte de cadeaux.

 ___ Ma petite Hermione chérie, c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! S'exclama Parvati. Tu vas voir, on t'a trouvé pleins de petites choses au poil !

 ___ Désolée mais j'ai été prise de cours et j'ai rien eu le temps de te trouver… dit Leanne.

 ___ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Je pense que je vais être bien assez gâtée comme ça.

Elle saisit le premier paquet, provenant de Ginny si elle se fiait à l'étiquette et l'ouvrit avant de commencer à rougir. S'y trouvait une paire de menotte à fourrure rose, et quelques livres célèbres chez les sorciers pour être les équivalents des _50 Nuances de Grey_ et _Kama Sutra_ Moldus. Elle balança l'emballage à la figure de Ginny en riant. Cette dernière lui tendit un autre paquet et le déballage continua, Hermione rougissant et riant à chaque paquet, en découvrant sous-vêtements, livres très… instructifs et autres objets qui feraient rire Drago s'il pouvait les voir. Tout ceci, bien entendu sous les commentaires enthousiastes des personnes les ayant offerts. Le cadeau qui fit le plus rire les filles et donna des envies de meurtre à Hermione fut celui de Lavande. Celle-ci lui avait offert tout un assortiment de petites choses dans des petites boites individuelles. Rien de bien méchant au premier abord. Sauf la dernière petite boite, qui la fit bondir au plafond. Elle contenait plein de petites cartes professionnelles, de strip-teaseuses et escort girls pour « le jour où Drago en aura marre de mener une petite vie bien rangée avec toi et qu'il voudra mettre du piment dans votre vie ... roh je plaisante fais pas cette... BAISSE CETTE BAGUETTE!».

Aux alentours de 20h, alors que le Chemin de Traverse se remplissait de fêtards venu s'arroser et se mettre minable dans les bars, les filles, fatiguées de danser, proposèrent un nouveau défi à Hermione, qu'elle accepta sans réfléchir, avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les filles échangèrent un regard en gloussant et Parvati sortit de sous le bar un Saint-Bernard en peluche grandeur nature et la tendit à Hermione pendant que les autres lui expliquait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

 ___ Alors tu vois… commença Molly.

 ___ Tu vas prendre cette jolie petite peluche… continua Ginny.

 ___ Sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse avec elle… dit Angelina.

 ___ Entrer à la Baguette d'Or… poursuivit Fleur

 ___ Et demandez au majordome si les chiens sont acceptés dans l'établissement ! Conclut Lavande.

 ___ Par Merlin… mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez bu quand vous avez eu cette idée ?

La Baguette d'Or était le restaurant le plus chic du Londres Sorcier et _a fortiori_ du Chemin de Traverse et Hermione n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle était stupéfaite par l'audace dont ces amies lui demandaient de faire preuve. Elle songea un instant à refuser, au risque de passer pour une poule mouillée puis se rappela que le ridicule ne tuait pas, se ravisa et attrapa son chien en peluche et sortit du bar d'un pas déterminé. On enterrait sa vie de jeune fille qu'une fois ! Elle traversa le Chemin de Traverse sous les regards et les sifflets appréciateurs des hommes présents et les rires des jeunes fées bien alcoolisées derrière elle.

Arrivée devant la Baguette d'Or, elle inspira un grand coup et entra, décochant un sourire séducteur au portier éberlué. Elle s'approcha du comptoir des réservations et attendit patiemment que le majordome daigne lui accorder son attention. Il finit par lever la tête vers elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle de la lapine et des fées mortes de rire devant lui. Restant très professionnel, il cacha son sourire devant ce bizutage flagrant et se racla la gorge pendant que la lapine fusillait ses amies de regard.

 ___ En quoi puis-je vous être utile, madame ? Demanda le majordome d'un ton pince sans rire.

 ___ C'est mademoiselle, en fait ! J'aurais une petite question à vous poser…

 ___ Laquelle, si je puis me permette, mademoiselle ?

 ___ Vous acceptez les animaux dans ce restaurant ? _(Montrant sa peluche)_ parce que voyez-vous, mon chien est un fin gastronome.

 ___ Je crains malheureusement que nous ne puissions accueillir votre… chien dans notre établissement. Les animaux sont proscrits, dans ce lieu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

 ___ Quel dommage… Eh bien je vous remercie tout de même cher monsi…

Une voix moqueuse et reconnaissable entre toutes derrière elle la coupa avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase.

_ Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais la grande Hermione Granger se ridiculiser à ce point j'aurais bien rit ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna vivement, un sourire aux lèvres et se trouva face à Blaise Zabini et Théodore et Pansy Nott. Pendant la « huitième » année à Poudlard, les rivalités entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'étaient apaisée et, s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, les groupes arrivaient à se supporter et Hermione appréciait les trois serpents (de toute façon ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Drago alors elle devait les supporter un minimum!) qui la regardaient actuellement comme s'ils venaient d'assister en direct à la résurrection de Merlin lui-même. Les amies d'Hermione avaient cessé de ricaner et regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

 ___ C'est quoi cet accoutrement Hermione ? Demanda Blaise.

 ___ Vous n'aimez pas ? C'est un cadeau de Ginny, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

 ___ Tu es très… jolie, comme ça… J'aime beaucoup la petite queue de lapin, commenta Théodore.

Il se tut brusquement devant le regard noir que lui adressait son épouse. Pansy et Théodore s'étaient mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard, comme convenu dans le contrat que leurs pères avaient prévu. Pansy continua de fusiller son mari du regard quelques instant avant de se tourner vers Hermione, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

 ___ Vous faite quoi, là, au juste ? Demanda Pansy.

 ___ On enterre la vie de jeune fille de notre petite Hermione, répondit Ginny. Vous n'êtes pas à l'enterrement de Drago ?

_ Il semblerait que Potter ait omis de nous prévenir que c'était ce soir... souffla Théodore.

_ Cette fichue guéguerre est ridicule... soupira Hermione.

 ___ Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Luna.

Les trois Serpentards se consultèrent du regard quelques instants avant d'accepter la proposition de la blonde, ignorant royalement les regards meurtriers qu'Hermione leur lançait pour leur conseiller gentiment de refuser. Remettant leur dîner à une fois prochaine, ils accompagnèrent les filles jusqu'au bar, les conversations se poursuivant. Après tout, se dirent-ils, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille serait bien plus amusant qu'un repas tardif entre gens de la bonne société sang-pure. Ils se mêlèrent au groupe où se trouvait la future jeune mariée et commencèrent un interrogatoire en règle.

 ___ Dit-nous tout, petite lapine ! Comment sont-elles parvenues à te convaincre d'enfiler cette tenue ? Demanda Blaise.

 ___ Pas eu besoin de me convaincre. Me suis laissée faire.

 ___ Elles t'ont droguée ?

 ___ Même pas ! Répondit Hermione en gloussant.

_ Toi, ma chère, tu as l'air bourrée!

 ___ Et dire qu'on pensait tous que tu épouserais la belette à Poudlard... marmonna Pansy. Ce n'est pas croyable cette histoire.

 ___ Méchante ! Et non ! Ron est en couple mais ça serait contre-nature de le voir avec Hermione.

 ___ Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu... Peut-être bien un an même!

 ___ Ron est avec Lavande... intervint Leanne.

_ Bien sûr ! C'est une évidence ! Elle lui tournait déjà autour à Poudlard. Elle ne va pas le lâcher comme ça. Vous êtes ? Demanda Théodore avec un sourire enjôleur.

 ___ Leanne, une copine de Fred

_ _La_ copine de Fred, la reprit Ginny.

 ___ Pourquoi les jolies filles finissent-elles toutes dans la famille Weasley ?

 ___ Tais-toi et avance moi un verre, espèce d'idiot ! Siffla Pansy pour éviter de le frapper.

Ils recommencèrent à trinquer tous ensemble et Hermione repris sa bonne vieille technique du balançage de verre par-dessus l'épaule, dans la fougère décorative. Cependant, son petit manège fut cette fois vite remarqué par la serpentarde qu'était Pansy, qui décida de mettre son ancienne meilleure ennemie dans l'embarras.

 ___ Tient, tu ne bois pas Hermione ? Remarqua Pansy.

 ___ Si, bien sûr !

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux femmes et Pansy décida d'enfoncer le clou encore un peu plus comme la bonne sadique qu'elle était, et ce, malgré les regards venimeux de Ginny et les coups de pieds discrets que Molly lui donnait sous la table.

 ___ Alors pourquoi tu viens de jeter ton verre par-dessus ton épaule ? Insista Pansy. Je suis pas sûre que la fougère apprécie le gin, tu sais ?

 ___ La ferme Pansy ! Siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

 ___ Non, laisse Ginny. Et Molly, arrêtez de la frapper… ce n'est pas discret ! De toute façon, ça finira bien par se savoir un jour ou l'autre.

Elle monta debout sur sa chaise.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le grand, l'immense, le grandiose, le magnifique, le sublime, le…

 ___ Arrête les synonymes et balance le morceau ! Grogna Angelina.

 ___ Le fabuleux honneur de vous annoncer que… Roulement de tambour ? Merci Ginny ! Je suis ENCEINTE !

S'ensuivit un concert de cris de joie dans le bar, des tas de câlins collectifs au son des félicitation et des larmes de Molly qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de pleurer de joie bien qu'elle ait déjà été au courant de cette nouvelle bien avant la soirée. La fête repris quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main d'Hermione. Même Leanne, qui ne faisait pourtant pas « officiellement » parti de la famille et du groupe d'amis se joignit à la liesse générale.

La soirée se termina au Terrier alors que ces dames, demoiselles et messieurs, fatigués et passablement retournés, ne tenant plus sur leurs jambes, avaient été conviés à passer la nuit dans la demeure familiale des Weasley. Malgré l'heure avancée, aucun des garçons de la tournée des chapelles de Drago n'était encore rentré (ils avaient finalement prévu de passer la nuit au Terrier pour ne pas avoir à ranger la demeure Potter le lendemain, bien que Ginny ait déjà prévu de les trainer chez elle, gueule de bois ou non, serpillère et seau à la main, jusqu'à ce que sa maison brille.) Ce constat inquiéta un peu Hermione qui se demandait dans quel état elle allait retrouver son fiancé le lendemain. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de s'endormir très vite, épuisée par cette folle soirée, pleine de fou rire. Heureusement pour elle que le ridicule ne tuait pas…

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _ ** _ ** _ **Alors? Vos impression? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! (promis je ne mords pas!)**_**_**_


	15. Chapitre 15

Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court mais je poste le suivant tout de suite! :)

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13B : enterrement de vie de garçon**

Drago quitta l'appartement quelques minutes à peine après sa dulcinée et croisa sur le palier Seamus, qui se rendait lui aussi chez les Potter pour la fête. Après les salutations d'usage et quelques plaisanterie, Seamus engagea la conversation sur le quidditch et les deux hommes décidèrent de faire le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de la famille Potter à pieds puisque cette dernière n'était située qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Marcher avec un ami était tout de même beaucoup plus sympathique que de transplaner tout seul de son côté. Seamus avait été décidé de se rendre tôt à la fête pour voir s'il pouvait aider pour quoi que ce soit car sa femme était déjà partie à la fête d'Hermione et qu'il s'ennuyait seul chez lui. La conversation dériva sur ce que les filles prévoyaient de faire pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hermione et Drago fut inquiet de découvrir que les filles avaient prévu des quantités astronomiques d'alcool et prévoyaient de faire boire Hermione mais il se rassura en se rappelant que Ginny et Molly savaient pour le bébé et qu'elles protégeraient Hermione, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment trop comment elles pourraient s'y prendre.

C'est Ron qui leur ouvrit la porte à leur arrivée chez Harry. Il portait un smoking. C'est alors que Drago remarqua que Seamus avait lui aussi revêtu un costume. Il s'inquiéta de la raison pour laquelle on ne lui avait pas imposé la tenue de soirée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre ? Il entra dans le salon et y découvrit quelques uns de ses amis, plusieurs des frères Weasley, ainsi que Harry et Arthur, tous habillé de manière assez classe et tous déjà un verre à la main en train de prendre l'apéritif. Ne voyant pas son collègue, il demanda où Bill se trouvait.

 ___ Au Canada, lui répondit Harry. Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir que les gobelins l'envoyaient en mission de dernière minute dans le grand nord, à la frontière de l'Alaska. Mais rassure-toi, il a dit qu'il serait de retour pile poil pour le mariage.

Drago était inquiet, justement. Il avait compté sur le plus vieux des frères Weasley pour temporiser la soirée et lui sauver la mise en empêchant les autres de le faire boire plus que de raison. Il prit d'autant plus peur quand Harry annonça que toute la soirée serait filmée pour être sûr que tout le monde se souviendrait de tout le lendemain et pour avoir une preuve qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de trop grave à montrer à leurs femmes respectives, qui seraient probablement furieuses contre eux vu l'état dans lequel ils avaient prévu de rentrer. La terreur atteignit son paroxysme quand Harry l'emmena dans une pièce à part en lui disant qu'il devait à son tour enfiler son costume. Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde était en smoking. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Par Merlin ! Un lapin, un clown, il aurait comprit ! Même un tutu il aurait été d'accord… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur le costume de princesse ? Et mauve en plus ? Ca jurait affreusement avec le blond !

* * *

...;;;;;...

 ___ Drago ? Réveille-toi mon cœur. Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant…

La douce voix arriva pile au même moment que le trou de mémoire. Ces souvenirs s'arrêtaient au moment où il avait vu le costume. Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se fit violemment agresser par la lumière du jour et la gueule de bois qui faisait la fête dans son cerveau. Il rouvrit les yeux plus doucement cette fois et se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'ancien lit de Charlie, au Terrier, sous le regard moqueur de sa fiancée…

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Verdict? XD


	16. Chapitre 16

Voici un deuxième chapitre qui va en binôme avec le précédent!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le lendemain de la veille...**

La veille de son mariage, Drago se réveilla dans le lit de l'ancienne chambre de Charlie au Terrier, sous le regard moqueur de sa fiancée et avec une jolie migraine tapant joyeusement contre ses tempes. Hermione lui tendait une fiole qu'il eut du mal à attraper et le regarda d'un air attendri tandis qu'il essayait sans succès de l'ouvrir.

 ___ Elle est déjà ouverte, trésor.

Il lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance et avala le contenu du flacon. De la potion anti gueule de bois. Merlin, sa fiancée était géniale. Et prévoyante aussi.

 ___ Jolie robe... oh ! Et elles sont très mignonnes les traces de mascara…

Hermione éclata de rire quand Drago se redressa en sursaut, semblant se souvenir qu'il portait encore sa jolie robe de princesse que les garçons l'avaient obligé à enfiler.

 ___ Ca va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il n'avait plus mal, attendant le moment où elle allait exploser et commencer à lui hurler dessus pour s'être mis minable la veille.

 ___ Alors va prendre une douche. Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez, et à l'odeur, tu n'as pas bu que de la bièreaubeurre.

 ___ Et c'est mal ?

 ___ Disons que ça me donne la nausée.

 ___ Non, là tu confonds avec la grossesse, chérie.

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait du jeune homme. Elle avait l'air si détendue… comme s'il n'était pas rentré ivre mort aux premières heures du jour. Peut-être le calme avant la tempête. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

 ___ Tout va bien, Hermione ?

 ___ Non, j'ai faim ! Alors va vite prendre ta douche, qu'on puisse descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ! En plus, tu es trop sexy dans ta robe ! J'ai envie de te sauter dessus pour tout un tas de choses pas catholique ! Rah ! Je hais mes hormones !

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'éclater de rire. Ses hormones étaient déjà déjantées et débridées en temps normal, mais avec la grossesse, Hermione devenait parfois incontrôlable.

 ___ Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

 ___ Mais de quoi ?

 ___ D'être rentré dans un état abominable…

 ___ Je ne vais tout de même pas te reprocher de t'être amusé à ton propre enterrement de vie de garçon ! Je serais probablement rentrée dans un état pire que le tien si j'avais eu le droit de boire ! Allez, file donc à la douche, maintenant ! Et profites-en pour te brosser les dents s'il te plait, ou je refuse formellement de t'embrasser !

 ___ Descend sans moi, je sens que je vais en avoir pour un moment.

Hermione lui fit un bisou sur la joue et descendit en sautillant jusqu'à la cuisine, où seuls des membres de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille étaient présents. Elle salua tout le monde avant que Molly ne l'assoie de force à table, sous le regard amusé des ex-Serpentards, qui se régalaient de la voir être gavée comme une dinde à un mois de Noël. Ginny entra dans la cuisine en fulminant, pestant contre son « imbécile de mari ». Harry entra quelques secondes plus tard, sentant l'alcool à plein nez, des traces de vomi sur le col de sa chemise, et salua tout le monde.

 ___ C'était d'enfer hier… ton fiancé est hilarant quand il est bourré Mione, chuchota Harry.

_ Pourquoi tu chuchote ?

_ Chut ! Mal à la tête...

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase quand Hermione se leva comme un diable à ressort et partit en courant aux toilettes. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard sous les regards narquois et les rires de tous.

 ___ Tu pues le troll mort Harry ! Marmonna-t-elle.

 ___ Ah ! Tu vois ? Même elle, elle le dit ! Dit Ginny, victorieuse.

 ___ Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute !

 ___ Si ! Répondirent les filles en cœur.

 ___ Elles n'ont pas vraiment tort, dit Théodore. Tu as avalé combien de litres d'alcool hier ?

 ___ Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens absolument de rien…

 ___ On est deux dans ce cas, grogna Drago en entrant dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à table à côté d'Hermione et entreprit de picorer dans l'assiette de celle-ci sous le regard assassin de Molly.

 ___ Comment ça, aucun souvenir ? Demanda Fleur sèchement.

 ___ Ca fait comme un trou noir dans ma tête… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là vous ? Demanda Harry en regardant les trois Serpentards.

 ___ On a croisé la mini lapine sur le Chemin de Traverse hier soir et ses copines complètement bourrées et elles nous ont invités à passer la fin de soirée avec elle, répondit Pansy. On s'est dit que se serait sympa vu que quelqu'un a « oublié » de nous inviter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago.

 ___ Lapine ? Mia, c'est quoi cette histoire de lapine ? Pourquoi t'étais déguisée en lapine ? Tu me montreras ton costume un de ces jours ?

 ___ Primo, calme tes hormones chéri. Secundo, demande à Ginny et sa mère, c'est elles qui m'ont forcé à enfiler le costume. Et tertio… non en fait y'a pas de tertio. Je te demande pourquoi tu portais une robe ce matin ? Non, alors pas de questions s'il te plait. Au fait, vous venez à la cérémonie n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas vu si on avait reçu vos cartons de réponse.

 ___ Tu nous l'as déjà demandé hier soir si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Et on a dit oui. Passons donc à un sujet plus intéressant : Luna sera là ?

 ___ Oui, c'est ma demoiselle d'honneur.

 ___ Tu ne nous avais pas dit que Luna t'intéressait, Blaise…

 ___ C'était avant de la voir pompette ! J'espère bien la faire boire assez pour qu'elle redevienne drôle.

 ___ Ce n'est pas avec le témoin que la demoiselle d'honneur bourrée est sensée coucher ? Demanda Ron.

 ___ Blaise ! Râla Hermione. Je t'interdis de coucher avec Luna le soir de mon mariage ! Attend le lendemain. Elle a tendance à faire n'importe quoi avec la gueule de bois…

 ___ HERMIONE GRANGER COMMENT OSES-TU ? Rugit Molly.

 ___ Bah… ce n'est qu'un conseil, après il n'est pas obligé de l'appliquer… Je ne force personne à rien moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant les grands yeux de chien battu qu'Hermione faisait. Molly soupira et retourna à ses fourneaux pour une nouvelle tournée de pancakes.

 ___ Sinon, les gars, dit Théodore. Vous vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? Rien de rien du tout ? Nada ? Niet ? Oualou ?

 ___ Je crois qu'on a compris Théo…

 ___ Non. Aucun souvenir. Heureusement qu'on a filmé l'intégralité de la soirée !

Le reste de la matinée fut passé dans le jardin à profiter du soleil, rythmé par les allers et retours de Molly venant sans cesse leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et par les personnes venant féliciter Hermione et Drago pour la nouvelle révélée la veille. Lorsque tout le monde eu déjeuné, tous partirent pour l'appartement de Ron et Lavande, vu que la caméra utilisée la veille était la leur (Ron adorait cette invention Moldue). Ils s'installèrent avec des bols de pop-corn et des boissons chaudes devant le téléviseur et branchèrent la caméra.

 _ **Fred**_ **: mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs bonsoir. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. C'est un jour à la fois émouvant et triste. Triste car aujourd'hui nous enterrons un garçon de plus. Un jeune homme libre comme l'air et autorisé à tromper sa copine. Un compagnon de beuverie de plus qui se case. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il venait boire tous les soirs avec nous. Mais tout de même. Nous enterrons Drago Malefoy, né le 5 Juin 1981 et qui se pendra dans deux jours. Hermione, si tu vois un jour cette vidéo, en ce qui concerne les tromperies, sache qu'il y a pensé mais ne l'a jamais fait d'accord ?**

 ___ PAUSE ! Hurla Hermione. Comment ça tu as déjà pensé à me tromper ? C'est qui cette pouf ? Tu… espèce de SALAUD !

 ___ Du calme Mione ! Dit Fred. Drago n'arrive déjà pas à penser du mal de toi alors penser à te tromper, quand les dragons pondront de l'or !

 ___ oh ! Désolée mon chéri !

 _ **Fred (suite de son petit discours)**_ **: Mais c'est également un jour émouvant. Nous avions tous pensé à un moment où à un autre qu'il allait finir par mourir puceau. Ou qu'il était homo. Ou qu'il épouserait une gobeline. Donc au final, merci à toi Hermione de nous l'avoir défloré !**

_Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'avais connu personne avant Hermione ? Sérieusement les mecs ! On était à Poudlard en même temps non ?

Il se tu quand Hermione lui frappa l'arrière du crane.

_ Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de tes ex en ma présence, chéri, ça m'arrangerai...

 **Drago arrive, déguisé en princesse. Sifflets et rires fusent dans la salle. Il ne sait pas marcher avec ses talons aiguilles. Tout le monde boit un verre pendant que George le maquille.**

 _ **George**_ **: c'est pas aussi mignon que si Ginny le faisait mais on va dire que ça va aller. Vous êtes prêt les gars ?**

 **Tout le monde transplanne dans une ruelle sombre du Londres Moldu. Les passants regardent le groupe en riant et en prenant des photos. Commence alors la tournée des chapelles. Au bout d'une dizaine de bars et pubs les garçons décident de se diriger tranquillement vers la salle réservée pour la soirée par Harry.**

 **Commence un petit jeu mis au point par l'esprit tordu des jumeaux Weasley. Un jeu d'action ou vérité sans action et à sens unique. En clair ? Drago a le choix entre répondre honnêtement aux questions des garçons ou boire un shot de tequila pure. Et il ne peut pas poser de questions aux autres.**

 _ **Drago**_ **: que se passe-t-il si je vous mens ?**

 _ **Harry**_ **: tu regretteras que ta fiancée soit un génie…**

 _ **Drago**_ **: Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Vous avez pas décidé de l'inviter, hein ? Parce qu'elle risque de me tuer de ses propres mains si elle me voit dans cet état. Et puis…**

 _ **Fred**_ **: DU CALME ! Elle est pas là !**

 _ **Seamus**_ **: tu n'as pas connu l'épisode Marietta Edgecombe, toi ! Tu sais, celle qui s'est baladée avec le mot « cafard » en boutons sur la figure. Elle nous a mis dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou quand on était en cinquième année à Poudlard. Pour se venger, Hermione lui a lancé un sortilège qui lui a fait pousser une éruption d'acné bien répugnante. Permanente.**

 _ **George**_ **: on a eu l'idée de reprendre le sortilège mais en le modifiant un peu. L'éruption ne sera pas permanente. On ne voudrait pas que tu ressembles à un pré-ado boutonneux le jour de ton mariage ! Par contre elle va te démanger à un point… et elle ne disparaitra que quand tu diras la vérité. Tu es prêt ?**

 **Drago avale son verre cul sec pour se donner du courage.** Au Terrier, tout le monde était mort de rire. Drago, écarlate, n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté de jouer. Il espérait juste ne rien avoir dit de trop grave… **Arthur arrive avec plusieurs bouteilles de tequila.**

 _ **Arthur (devant les regards étonnés de tous les garçons)**_ **: bah quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il travail avec des gobelins qu'il est très courageux. Il risque d'en avoir besoin vu les questions prévues…**

 _ **Drago**_ **: vous commencez à me faire peur les gars…**

_ Euh… vous n'avez pas trop été horrible dans vos questions, hein ? Demanda Molly. Parce que je veux pas en apprendre trop sur des sujets qui ne nous concernent pas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

_ hein ? répondit Harry.

 ___ Deux, mon chien à une queue, il en aurait pas il serait malheureux. Je parle de sexe ! Je veux pas en savoir trop sur leur vie sexuelle ! Vous voulez que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

 ___ ne t'en fait pas Molly chérie, répondit doucement Arthur. Si les flashs qui me sont venus sont exacts, on n'est pas allé trop loin.

 ___ Au sens propre comme au figuré…

 ___ FRED !

 ___ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… j'espère que tu as souvent choisi l'option alcool, marmonna Hermione.

Elle se pelotonna contre son fiancé, qui passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

 _ **Seamus**_ **: on va commencer par la facilité. Quelle partie du corps d'Hermione préfères-tu ?**

 _ **Drago**_ **: ses cheveux.**

 ___ PAUSE ! Hurla Blaise. Il ne mentait pas ? Tu es CINGLE mec ? Ses cheveux ?

 ___ Bah quoi ? Ils sont doux, ils sentent bons, ils brillent, ils…

 ___ … ressemblent à la forêt amazonienne, compléta Fred.

 ___ Ta fiancée est une bombe, poursuivit Blaise. Elle a tout un tas d'atouts physiques et toi, tu aimes ses cheveux ?

 ___ Je rêve ou il a l'air d'en connaitre un rayon ?

 ___ Pour commencer, il en connait pas le cinquième de ce que toi tu en sais. Ensuite, c'est la faute de Ginny et Molly. Enfin, je t'aime !

 ___ C'est vrai que le costume qu'elles lui ont fait porter était très… suggestif, gloussa Lavande.

 ___ Et ça c'est un euphémisme, chantonna Théodore. AIE ! Chérie, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

 ___ Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse à la question… grogna Drago. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de le porter ?

 ___ faut dire qu'on lui a comme qui dirait pas vraiment laissé le choix, comprends-tu ? On met la suite ?

 _ **Harry**_ **: as-tu déjà trompé Hermione ?**

 _ **Drago**_ **: Non**

 _ **George**_ **: qui de vous deux a fait le premier pas ?**

 **Drago avale sans même réfléchir un shot de tequila.**

 _ **George**_ **: ça, ça veut dire que c'est elle. Et tu oses nous dire qu'il arrive aux Serpentards d'être courageux?**

 _ **Fred**_ **: jouer les grandes gueules, facile, mais pour aborder une jolie fille, y'a plus personne…**

 ___ Je ne vous savais pas si fleur bleue messieurs… remarqua Fleur.

 ___ QUOI ? S'étrangla Ron.

 ___ Ce sont des questions de filles super romantiques que vous lui posiez… on aurait pu poser ce genre de questions à Hermione si on avait fait un jeu de ce genre.

 ___ sachez, mesdames, déclara Arthur, que nous ne sommes pas des fleurs bleues. Nous sommes SENSIBLES ! Nuance !

 ___ Et toutes les questions n'ont pas été aussi niaises, ajouta Seamus.

 ___ Ça me rassure pas vraiment… soupira la future mariée.

 _ **Harry (avec un sourire sadique)**_ **: vous comptez avoir des enfants bientôt ?**

 _ **Drago**_ **: pas dans l'immédiat.**

 **Drago sursaute et commence à se tortiller dans tous les sens en se grattant à cause du déclenchement du sortilège. Pas très agréable l'urticaire…**

 _ **Drago**_ **: elle est enceinte ! ARRETEZ CA S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

 ___ Harry ! Espèce de traitre ! Tu savais parfaitement qu'on ne voulait pas le dire pour l'instant !

 ___ C'était bas ça mon cœur…

_ dit-elle alors qu'elle l'a annoncé devant un bar entier hier soir...

 _ **Fred**_ **: bravo frérot ! Je savais que t'étais pas puceau ! A moi les gallions !**

 _ **Ron**_ **: Merde… Drago, t'aurais pu faire un effort, quoi ! Maintenant je dois de la tune aux jumeaux !**

 _ **Seamus**_ **: félicitation… enfin je crois!**

 _ **Ron**_ **: bref. Vous avez couché dès le premier soir ?**

 **Drago boit un shot de tequila.**

 _ **Seamus**_ **: ça veut dire oui.**

 _ **Drago**_ **: non, j'avais juste soif ! On parle d'Hermione Granger là !**

 _ **Fred**_ **: l'endroit le plus excitant dans lequel vous l'ayez fait ?**

 _ **Drago**_ **: Gringotts**

 _ **Arthur**_ **: je la voyais pas comme ça la petite Hermione. Elle a l'air si sage… le petit surnom que tu lui donne en privé ?**

 _ **Drago**_ **: euh…**

 **Et le voilà avalant un nouveau verre de tequila.**

 _ **Percy**_ **: elle t'a déjà fait un strip-tease ?**

 **Drago s'étouffe avec sa salive pendant que tous les autres invités éclatent de rire. Qui aurait cru Perce comme ça ? Drago avale un shot de tequila pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il ne se rend pas compte que chaque verre de tequila avalé donne une réponse plutôt claire aux garçons…**

 _ **Drago**_ **: on peut arrêter s'il vous plait ? Je commence à voir flou…**

 _ **Ron**_ **: dommage… on avait encore plein de questions en réserve pour toi…**

 **Le jeu s'arrête et la soirée continue alors que les garçons boivent et se font des blagues.**

 ___ je sais pas si je dois tous vous tuer ou si je dois rire là, dit Hermione en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

 ___ détends-toi Mione ! Il a rien dis de trop grave…

 ___ il en a dit assez pour que je ne voie plus jamais Hermione de la même façon. Sans vouloir te vexer ma petite, répondit Arthur.

 ___ y'a pas de mal Arthur. On peut mettre avance rapide ? C'est pas très intéressant quand ils ne font que discuter…

 ___ attend ! La strip-teaseuse va arriver si mes souvenirs sont exacts…

Hermione se leva d'un bond en voyant une jolie brune arriver à l'écran et sortit de la pièce comme une tornade. Elle ne voulait pas voir une vidéo de son fiancé bavant devant une fille à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle était et surtout MINCE, alors qu'elle, avait pris plusieurs kilos ces dernières semaines. Elle transplana à la mare près de chez les Weasley. C'est là que Ron la trouva quelques heures plus tard.

 ___ Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. Tout le monde te cherche ! Drago est mort d'inquiétude ! Ça fait des heures que tu as disparue.

 ___ laisse-moi tranquille.

 ___ si ça peut te rassurer, il a passé le spectacle au toilette, à vomir tripes et boyaux…

 ___ c'est vrai ?

 ___ oui, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Tu rentres ? Maman a dit qu'elle allait faire un gâteau !

 ___ au chocolat ?

 ___ y'a des chances… mais n'espère pas en avoir une part quand je suis dans les parages ! Allez viens !

Ils retournèrent au Terrier, vide à l'exception de Molly tentant de rassurer Drago. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit son fils et Hermione entrer dans la cuisine. Drago se leva d'un bond et serra très fort Hermione dans ses bras.

La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme et sans anicroche autre que le moment où Molly tenta de convaincre Hermione de manger l'intégralité du gâteau. Le gâteau en soi, ça n'aurait pas dérangé la jeune fille. Mais le pot de glace à la fraise en accompagnement, ça faisait beaucoup. Heureusement, Drago aidait Hermione dès que la mère de famille avait le dos tourné.

Le drame suivant eu lieu le soir, après le dîner, au moment d'aller se coucher. Toutes les personnes extérieures à la famille étaient rentrées chez elles. Seuls les ex-Serpentards avaient décidés (fortement encouragés par Molly) de rester passer la nuit au Terrier. La tradition aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus, voulait que le jeune homme ne dorme pas dans la même maison que sa promise pour éviter qu'il la voie avant la cérémonie. Et tous savaient que Molly était très à cheval sur les traditions. Elle avait donc décidé, comme le bon petit tyran qu'elle pouvait être, d'envoyer dormir son fils adoptif chez les Potter pour éviter tout malencontreux accident. Elle savait que son gendre veillerait au grain, empêchant Drago de faire des bêtises ou de rejoindre Hermione, sa fille restant au Terrier pour pouvoir surveiller celle-ci.

Le problème ? Les amoureux ne voulaient pas se séparer. Ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre comme s'ils devaient ne plus jamais se revoir. Ce comportement agaçait profondément Molly tout en faisant bien rire toutes les autres personnes présentes.

 ___ Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Rouspéta Molly. Vous vous verrez demain ! Allez ! Séparez-vous ! Et vous, les jumeaux, aidez-moi au lieu de rire comme des benêts ! Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Angelina et Leanne !

 ___ Du calme, Molly ! Regardez comme ils sont mignons ! Rit Angelina.

 ___ oui Molly ! Regardez comme on est mignons et laissez-moi dormir ici avec Mia !

 ___ hors de question, jeune homme ! Et arrête de lui récurer les amygdales nom d'un gnome poilu !

 ___ il ne peut pas me les récurer ! On me les a enlevées quand j'étais enfant !

 ___ Pas d'insolence jeune fille ! Tu dois te lever tôt demain matin, alors au lit ! Illico Presto !

 ___ Pas mal l'accent italien, maman.

 ___ Merci Freddie mon chéri. Eh ! Vous deux n'essayez pas de filer en douce !

 ___ Laisse-leur au moins le temps de se dire au revoir Molly chérie !

 ___ Euh… papa, ça va faire trois quarts d'heure qu'ils se disent « au revoir »

 ___ Tu pourrais au moins les soutenir Gin'... Grommela son mari.

 ___ non ! Pas quand c'est tellement plus drôle de passer à l'ennemi !

 ___ tu vois maman ? Demanda George. Quand je te le dis que notre sœur aurait dû finir chez les Serpentards !

 ___ qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Serpentards ? S'énerva Pansy.

 ___ hormis leur viscosité ?

 ___ va te faire… commença Théodore.

 ___ pas de disputes jeunes gens ! Et vous, décollez-vous ou je vous jette un sort ! Vous êtes pires que des ventouses ma parole !

 ___ sympa la comparaison… dit Leanne.

 ___ tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche jolie demoiselle.

 ___ Fred, arrête de draguer et décolle moi ces deux sangsues s'il te plait.

 ___ de mieux en mieux les comparaisons Molly chérie…

 ___ vous savez ce qu'elles vous disent les sangsues ? Grogna Hermione.

 ___ Euh… _slurp_ ?

Tout le monde, y compris Molly éclata de rire devant ce petit trait d'esprit très Georgien et ce petit jeu continua pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry perde patience et décide de prendre les choses en main.

Harry profita d'un instant de répit dans l'attitude de sangsue du couple pour attraper Drago par le bras et l'entrainer dans le jardin jusqu'à la barrière du domicile des Weasley pour transplaner, criant au passage un « a demain ».

Hermione, sur les conseils de Molly, partit se coucher quelques minutes après le départ de son fiancé, sous la surveillance d'une Ginny plus que méfiante et chargée de la mission de l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son fiancé. Celle-ci réussit d'ailleurs à attraper sa meilleure amie de justesse alors qu'elle tentait de subrepticement se glisser jusqu'à la barrière pour transplaner, profitant que sa meilleure amie soit en train de se brosser les dents.

La soirée se termina dans le calme, tout le monde se reposant pour la journée du lendemain.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Vous en pensez quoi de cet enterrement de vie de garçon? Et ils sont pas trop chou nos amoureux?


	17. Chapitre 17

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! En le relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'on approchait de la fin et ça m'a fait une petite pensée émue... SNIF! XD

Le chapitre va être morcellé en plein de petites situations dans différents endroits, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur à suivre!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : préparation au mariage**

… : DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !

Ginny et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut sous le rire aérien de Luna, qui évita agilement le sortilège de Ginny et partit en sautillant pour la cuisine , contente du tour qu'elle venait de jouer à ses amies après avoir les prévenue que Molly était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner et les attendaient.

 ___ 6h30 du matin… grogna Ginny. Elle veut notre mort ta copine.

 ___ c'est aussi la tienne je te rappelle…

 ___ debout là-haut ! Hurla Molly depuis la cuisine. Ne m'obligez pas à monter vous chercher !

 ___ noooooooooooon…

 ___ il y a du café ! Continua la matriarche d'une voix chantante.

 ___ j'arrive ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bon sous les rires de sa meilleure amie. Elles descendirent et Molly commença à servir le petit-déjeuner, empêchant Hermione de s'approcher de la cafetière à cause de sa grossesse. L'odeur était alléchante mais Hermione se sentait incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Elle angoissait pour tout et n'importe quoi : les nuages, le diner, Drago disant « non », son ventre trop visible dans sa robe… une minute. Sa robe ? Elle leva un regard paniqué vers Ginny.

 ___ Ginny, tu as pensé à ramener les robes ici ?

 ___ quelles robes ? Répondit celle-ci en baillant.

 ___ Les robes ! Ma robe de mariée et vos robes de demoiselles d'honneur ! La mienne, la tienne, celle de Luna, tu sais : CELLES QUE TU DEVAIS PLANQUER CHEZ TOI !

 ___ elles sont dans ma penderie… à la maison, répondit-elle en pâlissant.

 ___ TU ES SERIEUSE ? MAIS C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE ! ET COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR LES RECUPERER ? ET SI DRAGO LES A VUES ? ET S'ILS SONT DEJA REVEILLES ET QUE TU NE PEUX PAS LES RAMENER ? COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?

 ___ du calme, ma chérie, dit Molly en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Tout va bien se passer. Ginny va aller les rechercher discrètement et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas Ginny chérie ?

 ___ j'y cours, j'y vole !

Ginny se leva d'un bond, soudainement tout à fait réveillée et se dirigea vers la porte.

 ___ euh… Gin' ? Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller avant d'y aller.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son mini-short rose bonbon et son débardeur gris, haussa les épaules et sortit.

OOO

 _A la Chaumière aux Coquillages_

 ___ Bill ! Tu es rentré ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

OOO

 _Chez les Potter_

 ___ alohomora, chuchota Ginny.

Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds dans le hall, avec la désagréable impression d'être un intrus dans sa propre maison. Elle passa dans les pièces principales sans y trouver âme qui vive et passa devant la chambre d'ami dans laquelle dormait Drago en tendant l'oreille.

 ___ ronpshhhhh...

Elle soupira de soulagement et leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant ronfler comme une moissonneuse batteuse. A se demander comment Hermione faisait pour dormir avec lui… Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre.

 ___ ronpshhhhh

Elle réprima un soupir. Les garçons étaient de vraies marmottes. Ils auraient déjà dû être levé et sur le pied de guerre. Mais pour une fois elle les remerciait d'être aussi paresseux. Le fait qu'ils dorment encore lui éviterait un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme sur les raisons de sa présence dans cette maison, la myriade de questions que Drago n'aurait pas manquer de faire pleuvoir à propos de sa fiancée, une confrontation gênante avec son mari et un énième caprice du blond qui voulait absolument voir la robe d'Hermione.

Elle grimaça quand la porte de la penderie grinça et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son mari. Celui-ci se retourna dans le lit, ronfla un peu plus fort et continua à dormir comme un bienheureux et comme si de rien n'était. Elle souffla un coup, attrapa les housse des trois robes et se sauva en vitesse au Terrier avant de se faire repérer pour de bon. Elle y trouva Luna tentant de trouver un moyen de se noyer dans son café et Hermione, dont les cernes avaient virées au violet.

 ___ pourquoi vous nous avez réveillées si tôt, nom d'un chien ! Vous vous rendez-compte du temps qu'il va me falloir rien que pour effacer toutes ces cernes ?

 ___ et bien dépêche-toi un peu, cesse de râler et met toi au travail ! Et toi Hermione, arrête de regarder le mug de Luna comme ça. Tu n'auras pas de café, un point, c'est tout. Allez ! Montez ! Plus vite que ça !

Ginny attrapa le mug de thé d'Hermione et le croissant qu'elle fixait maintenant d'un air désespéré et tira sa meilleure amie au premier étage.

 ___ allez Hermione ! Ça va être génial, tu vas voir ! On va te coiffer, te maquiller, t'aider à t'habiller, tu vas être une vraie petite poupée qui n'aura rien d'autre à faire que se reposer entre nos mains ! Ça va être trop bien !

 ___ youhou… je crois que c'est la partie que je déteste le plus dans le mariage...

 ___ oui, mais c'est obligatoire et tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues sinon on appelle Fleur et Gabrielle à la rescousse pour nous aider et là, tu vas vraiment comprendre le sens du mot souffrir.

 ___ Tout mais pas elles ! Pitié, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

 ___ arrête de dire des bêtises et file prendre une douche ! Pouffa Ginny. Ça te remettra un peu les idées en place.

 ___ Hermione, c'est _mon_ mug que tu emmènes, là… remarqua Luna.

 ___ J'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé.

OOO

 _Chez les Potter_

… : DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT !

Drago débarqua en courant dans le salon de la maison où il avait dormi, baguette à la main, prêt à mettre en pièce le réveil qui venait de le faire sauter du lit comme un diable à ressorts. Il s'arrêta brusquement et resta un court instant stupéfait devant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire quelques secondes plus tôt.

 ___ laisse tomber Drago. C'est Ginny qui a dressé ce maudit piaf pour que je ne rate plus mon réveil…

 ___ elle est démoniaque… transformer un perroquet en arme de destruction massive, c'est une idée de génie. Il est quelle heure au fait ?

 ___ 7h30. Elle l'a programmé à coup de croquettes et de graines pour qu'il braille tous les jours à 7h30 du matin.

 ___ déjà debout ? Demanda Bill en sortant de la cheminée.

Le jeune homme venait de passer la porte avec café et donuts et regardait d'un air amusé son collègue et son beau-frère qui venaient de lancer un _silencio_ au perroquet qui les regardait d'un air outré.

 ___ laissez-moi deviner : notre chère Ginny a encore frappé ?

 ___ non, pas vraiment. En fait c'est la faute de son fichu perroquet sadique.

 ___ prêt Drago?

 ___ noooooooooooon…

 ___ tu doutes ? S'inquiéta Harry.

 ___ non ? Oui ? J'en sais rien. Vous croyez qu'elle va dire oui ?

 ___ je pense qu'elle serait folle de le faire, s'esclaffa Bill, mais Hermione n'a jamais été vraiment saine d'esprit alors... je dirais que oui, tu as 99% de chances pour qu'elle dise oui.

 ___ c'est sensé me rassurer ? Et si elle aime pas mon costume ?

 ___ bah c'est sûr que le caleçon à petites licornes que tu portes en ce moment même est particulièrement seyant mais…

 ___ je dirai que le costume classique pour un mariage qu'on t'a fait choisir ne devrait pas trop la déranger. Bon allez ! Il faut se bouger ! Maman, Ginny et Luna vont hurler si on n'est pas à l'heure au Terrier.

 ___ sans parler de l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle sera la future mariée si elle apprend que son fiancé était en retard… et le double homicide très, très prémédité qu'elle risque de commettre envers Bill et moi, qui avons la charge de t'amener à l'heure devant l'autel et de t'empêcher de t'enfuir ou de t'évanouir…

 ___ allez, hop messieurs ! Il est temps d'aller passer autre chose que vos pyjamas affreux !

OOO

 _Au Terrier_

 ___ je suis moche et grosse, marmonna Hermione en tournant sur elle-même devant le miroir. Je me demande ce qu'il me trouve.

 ___ ça, je crois que personne ne le sais… dit Pansy en entrant dans la pièce. oh ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je plaisantais ! Oh, non ! Pleure pas Hermione ! C'était qu'une blague !

 ___ laisse tomber Pansy, c'est les hormones… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

 ___ Molly m'a envoyé vous aidez, au cas où.

 ___ tu m'aides à me démêler le temps qu'elles enfilent leur robe ?

Hermione observait la masse de ses cheveux d'un air déprimé. Elle attrapa un peigne et s'attaqué au côté gauche de sa chevelure pendant que Pansy s'occupait de la droite. Les demoiselles d'honneur revinrent au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle portait la même petite robe asymétrique, à hauteur de genou, relativement moulante avec un joli nœud autour de la taille.

 ___ très jolies. J'aurais aimé en avoir de pareilles pour mon mariage. Vous vous coiffez comment ?

 ___ Chignon bas avec une rose plantée dedans, répondit Hermione.

Les deux filles se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent en un temps record pendant que Pansy finissait de démêler la tignasse d'Hermione. Elles finirent de se préparer rapidement puis s'attaquèrent à la coiffure de la mariée. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de tortures, trois litres de potion Lissenpli, d'innombrables larmes de souffrance de la part de la mariée et deux bouilloires de thé à la bergamote préparée par les bons soins de Molly qui entendait depuis sa cuisine ses gémissement de souffrance, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient joliment bouclés et tombaient sur ses épaules et étaient ornés d'une couronne de roses blanches.

Heureusement, la phase maquillage s'annonçait beaucoup plus simple…

OOO

 _Chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_

 ___ bon, à cette heure-ci, ils doivent tous être en train de se préparer pour le mariage. Il va être temps d'y aller. On a une chance de ne pas se faire attraper si on part maintenant !

 ___ mais on a toutes les chances de se faire trucider demain matin quand ils vont nous tomber dessus ! S'exclama Leanne.

 ___ c'est ça qui est drôle, justement ! Encore faut-il qu'ils nous attrapent demain, soit dit en passant…

 ___ on y va ? Demanda Angelina. J'ai laissé Freddy à la nounou pour la journée et j'ai dit qu'on passerait le rechercher demain vers 15h.

 ___ si on veut avoir le temps de truquer tout leur appartement de pièges il va falloir qu'on s'y mette rapidement !

 ___ j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais : niark niark niark ! Gloussa Fleur.

OOO

 _De retour au Terrier_

 ___ voilà Hermione ! Tu es fin prête ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à enfiler ta robe et ce sera parfait.

 ___ merci les filles !

 ___ attend ! Cria d'un coup Pansy.

Elle pointa rapidement sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune femme et marmonna pendant plusieurs minutes sans que personne n'ose intervenir. Elle sourit enfin de l'air satisfait du chat noir et blanc qui vient d'avaler le canari.

 ___ voilà ! J'ai ensorcelé ton maquillage. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu en a envie aujourd'hui, il ne partira pas. Rien ne bougera tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé !

 ___ merci Pansy ! Très jolie robe au fait !

La brune portait une petite robe trapèze jaune pâle lui arrivant bien au-dessus du genou sans pour autant en être vulgaire. Elle sourit en entendant le compliment et se tourna vers la porte d'un air interrogateur. Un grand bruit s'échappait du rez-de-chaussée.

 ___ ça, c'est les jumeaux et leurs chéries qui sont arrivés, déclara Ginny. Et vu l'heure, mon mari, mon frère et ton fiancé ne devraient pas tarder. Tu ferais mieux d'aller enfiler ta robe chère future jeune mariée !

OOO

 _Dans le salon du Terrier_

 ___ Maman ! Cria Fred. C'est nous ! On est arrivés !

 ___ MAIS OU ETIEZ VOUS DONC PASSES ? VOUS DEVIEZ ARRIVER IL Y A UNE HEURE DEJA ! J'ETAIS MORTE D'INQUIETUDE !

 ___ Calmez-vous, Molly ! Murmura Fleur d'un ton apaisant. Les garçons avaient des petites retouches à faire sur leurs tenues et ils ont pensés que vous seriez trop occupée pour vous en charger. Ils sont venus me voir pour ne pas vous déranger. Mais c'est vrai que vous auriez au moins prévenir votre mère messieurs ! Ajouta-t-elle, faussement réprobatrice.

 ___ oh ! Merci de t'être occupée d'eux ma petite Fleur ! C'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ce matin !

 ___ pas de quoi Molly. Entre membre d'une même famille il faut bien s'entraider ! On monte voir Hermione, les filles ?

Fleur fit un clin d'œil aux garçons pendant que Molly leur tournait le dos. Ils la regardaient, stupéfaits qu'elle soit une aussi bonne menteuse.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, reconvertie en centre de préparation de future mariée et découvrirent une scène plutôt cocasse : pour tester la fiabilité du sort de Pansy, Ginny avait balancé un oreiller à la figure d'Hermione et les filles avaient enchainé sur une bataille de polochon, réduisant la coiffure de la mariée à néant.

 ___ vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer à ça les filles ?

 ___ Tes cheveux sont dans un état Hermione… tu permets ? Demanda Fleur d'un air horrifié.

La blonde s'approcha d'elle et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle commença à agiter sa baguette et Hermione sentit comme un courant d'air dans ses cheveux pendant que Fleur remettait toutes les mèches à leur juste place et réparait la couronne de fleurs.

 ___ Vous êtes de véritables enfants mesdames !

 ___ mademoiselle !

 ___ il fallait bien la détendre ! Expliqua Luna. Elle était en train de paniquer !

 ___ l'heure approche. Tu ne devrais pas enfiler ta robe Hermione ?

 ___ J'y cours, j'y vole ! Très jolie robe Leanne !

Et sur ces mots elle fila une bonne fois pour toute dans la salle de bain avec la housse de sa robe de mariée pour s'habiller. Ginny se tourna vers la jeune fille pour constater les dires d'Hermione mais écarquilla les yeux d'un air affolé.

 ___ quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Pansy.

 ___ Bleu…

 ___ il y a un problème avec la couleur de ma robe ? S'inquiéta Leanne.

_ non, elle est très jolie. Les filles ! On a oublié le bleu ! Comment on va faire ?

 ___ faire quoi Ginny ? De quoi tu parles nom d'un Billywig ?

 ___ vieux, bleu, neuf, emprunté. ON A OUBLIE !

 ___ QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ? CA PORTE MALHEUR ! Hurla Hermione en revenant.

 ___ du calme, dit Fleur en se levant du lit, on va trouver. Ta robe est neuve ?

 ___ oui.

 ___ bon, c'est déjà ça.

 ___ tient, je te prête mon bracelet. Et il s'appelle reviens ! C'est un cadeau de George.

 ___ promis Angy. Merci !

 ___ il manque donc le vieux et le bleu…

 ___ tes sous-vêtements sont de quelle couleur ?

 ___ Ginny !

 ___ j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Leanne. Je reviens!

La jeune fille fila à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un morceau de tissus bleu dans les mains.

 ___ c'est la fleur en tissus que je portais dans les cheveux au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle est vieille et bleue.

Pansy attrapa la fleur et la fixa dans la couronne de la mariée alors que celle-ci soufflait de soulagement. Décidément, il y avait toujours un détail qui clochait dans ce mariage. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ginny sortit voir qui c'était et les autres filles tendirent l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter quelques bribes de la conversation.

 ___ Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là nom d'un chien ?

Les filles échangèrent un regard stupéfait en entendant le nom du fiancé. Elles eurent beau tendre l'oreille, elles ne parvinrent pas à entendre la réponse du jeune homme.

 ___ non Drago. Il est hors de question que je te laisse entrer !

 __ ..._

 ___ Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « non » ? Ça porte malheur de voir la mariée !

_ ...

 ___ Drago Lucius Malefoy. Si tu ne redescends pas IMMEDIATEMENT, je te jette un sort !

 ___ JE T'INTERDIS DE ME LE DEFIGURER ! Cria Hermione à sa meilleure amie.

Les filles à l'intérieur de la chambre éclatèrent de rire.

 ___ LA FERME MIONE !

_ ...

 ___ DEGAGE MALEFOY !

… : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ICI ?

 ___ Maman ! Explique-lui qu'il ne PEUT PAS voir Hermione ! Moi, j'abandonne !

Elle rentra dans la chambre comme une furie pendant que la matrone reconduisait de force son fils adoptif au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveaux coups se firent entendre à la porte et Ginny sortit comme une furie en hurlant.

 ___ DRAGO ! SI C'EST ENCORE TOI, JE TE JURE QUE… oh ! Salut Bill !

 ___ on peut entrer ?

Ginny rentra dans la chambre avec un sourire.

 ___ Herm' ? Il y a des gens qui veulent te parler. Je crois que c'est important…

 ___ et bien fait les entrer alors !

Bill entra dans la pièce accompagné d'un couple. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de ces personnes qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Il y eu un grand câlin groupé dans la chambre et après plusieurs minutes, Hermione se détacha de ses parents.

 ___ mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que ? Qui ?

 ___ on voulait te faire une surprise pour ton mariage, sourit Ginny, et on a pensé que c'était ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir. Bill est allé les chercher et leur a rendu leur mémoire.

 ___ Merci. C'est la plus belle chose que vous puissiez m'offrir…

Le petit groupe discuta quelques minutes et Molly vint annoncer qu'il était temps de descendre pour la cérémonie…

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors? Un commentaire ? Une remarque? Ne vous gênez pas, je ne mords pas!

Petite dédicace à _Swangranger_ qui avait deviné quelle était la surprise de Bill! BRAVO! :D


	18. Chapitre 18

Coucou! Voilà le dernier chapitre de la fic! Après il ne restera plus que l'épilogue et (peut-être) un petit bonus qui me trotte dans la tête!

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : cérémonie, fiesta et petites annonces**

C'est à Arthur qu'Hermione avait demandé qu'il l'emmène jusqu'à l'autel. Il l'avait accepté, très ému que celle que Molly et lui considéraient comme leur seconde fille lui fasse cette demande. Il l'attendait en bas de l'escalier du Terrier avec un grand sourire. Quand Molly et les Granger furent à leurs places, la musique débuta et c'est Luna qui déboula la première sur l'allée centrale, de son habituelle démarche aérienne. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qui fit rire une bonne partie de l'assistance. Vint ensuite Ginny qui fit un clin d'œil moqueur à Drago en voyant sa pâleur et son air passablement angoissé. Puis arrivèrent Arthur et Hermione.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche à la coupe droite avec de courtes manches couvrant les épaules et un peu de dentelle à la taille et souriait d'un air serein. Elle et Arthur arrivèrent au bout de l'allée centrale et Harry se racla la gorge pour pousser Drago à fermer la bouche. Elle se retint de rire quand il prit sa main et ils se tournèrent tous vers le mage.

 ___ Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger par les liens du mariage, commença le mage qui allait présider la cérémonie. Le mariage sorcier ne peut que rarement être rompu et je dois d'abord m'assurer que vous êtes tous les deux conscients de votre acte. Monsieur Malefoy, êtes-vous ici librement et en pleine santé de corps et d'esprit ?

 ___ Je le suis.

 ___ Miss Granger, êtes-vous ici librement, en pleine santé de corps et d'esprit ?

 ___ Je le suis.

 ___ Bien. Si quelqu'un a une quelconque raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

 ___ Moi ! Hurla Fred en se levant.

Voyant son fils se lever pour interrompre le mariage de ses petits chéris, Molly fondit en larme. Tout le monde regardait Fred avec stupéfaction, particulièrement Drago et Hermione qui ne s'étaient pas doutés que Fred, qui s'était particulièrement impliqué dans les préparatifs du mariage, avait une dent contre leur couple. Les Granger se demandaient qui était ce rouquin en train de gâcher le mariage de leur fille unique. Les Serpentards hésitaient entre éclater de rire et frapper Fred, un tas de scenarios tous plus délirants les uns que les autres tournant dans leurs têtes. Ginny avait l'air prête à commettre un meurtre et même Luna avait délaissé son air absent pour quelques minutes et se concentrait sur la situation.

 ___ Oui, quelle objection voulez-vous formuler ? Demanda le Mage.

 ___ Quoi ? Ah, non j'en ai pas, j'ai juste toujours rêvé de faire ça comme dans les films Moldus qu'Hermione nous montre de temps en temps…

George éclata de rire en entendant cela et les autres invités soupirèrent de soulagement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité du roux et se retourna vers le mage, attendant avec impatience la fin de la cérémonie. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle reprit son bouquet que Ginny tenait le temps de la cérémonie et frappa la tête de Fred avec, à tel point que plusieurs fleurs perdirent leurs têtes pour rester accrochées dans les cheveux du roux. Molly frappa l'arrière du crâne de son fils avec son sac à main et Leanne le fusilla du regard pendant quelques instants avant de se laisser attendrir par sa mine confuse. Puis Hermione retourna jusqu'au mage et la cérémonie pu continuer.

 ___ quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le mage, un peu surpris par la tournure des choses. Non ? Bien. Puisque personne ne semble s'opposer réellement à votre union, nous allons pourvoir procéder à l'échange des vœux traditionnels sorciers que vous avez appris.

_ Moi Drago Weasley, je te promets…

 ___ Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, je te promets…

 ___ de t'aimer et te soutenir dans les moments agréables et pour surmonter les épreuves…

 ___ d'éclairer tes pas de mon amour et de mon affection…

 ___ de faire en sorte que notre famille soit un havre de paix, de sécurité et d'amour inconditionnel…

 ___ de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves…

 ___ de te faire rire le plus souvent possible…

 ___ et de te faire enrager quand l'occasion se présentera…

 ___ d'écouter ce que tu auras à me dire…

 ___ de te pardonner tes erreurs…

 ___ Miss Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme pour époux et de lier votre magie à la sienne ?

 ___ Oui

 ___ Monsieur Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse et de…

 ___ Oui ! L'interrompis Drago

 ___ je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, repris le mage après que les rires se soient estompés, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Drago embrassa sa femme sous les applaudissements de la foule et les sifflements des jumeaux. Il ne la relâcha que lorsque certains invités se mirent à se racler la gorge en gloussant. Puis tous les invités virent féliciter le couple. Les derniers furent les Granger.

 ___ j'aurais aimé faire les présentations d'une autre manière mais… Drago, voici mes parents : Richard et Jean Granger.

 ___ enchanté.

 ___ nous aussi, répondit Jean. Richard, ne le regarde pas comme ça !

 ___ quoi ? Fit-il d'un air innocent. Je ne fais que m'assurer qu'il me craindra assez pour ne jamais faire de mal à notre bébé…

 ___ papa !

 ___ ne vous en faites pas Drago, il plaisante. C'était une jolie cérémonie.

 ___ moi j'ai trouvé les voeux… comment on dit déjà Mione ? Over-fluffy ? Râla Richard.

 ___ oui c'est ça. Mais tu viens d'un monde différent papa. Moi, je les aime bien. Et puis de toute façon, il ne sert à rien de débattre. Ils ont été prononcés, un point c'est tout.

 ___ allons à la fête ! Dit Jean en entrainant son mari plus loin pour qu'il cesse de scruter son gendre sous toutes les coutures.

 ___ tu crois qu'ils m'apprécient ? Demanda Drago à l'oreille de sa femme.

Elle éclata de rire et entraina son mari sous la tonnelle. Plusieurs toasts furent portés en l'honneur des mariés et heureusement, les parents d'Hermione ne semblèrent pas remarquer que leur fille trinquait au jus de pomme.

Les mariés ouvrirent ensuite le bal sur un slow et dansèrent ensemble le temps de quelques chansons avant que les frères Weasley ne viennent jouer les trouble-fêtes et ne kidnappent la mariée chacun le temps d'une danse. En ayant assez de passer de bras en bras avec les garçons de sa famille d'adoption, Hermione décida rapidement de lancer son bouquet.

 ___ hum, hum ! Fit-elle pour tester son sonorus.

 ___ OMBRAGE SORT DE CE CORPS ! Hurla Fred

 ___ la ferme sombre crétin ! Si toutes les jeunes filles à marier veulent bien se rendre sur la piste de danse, je vais lancer un certain bouquet de fleur !

Elle attendit quelques instants que la cohue se calme, que les filles se rassemblent et que tous les garçons aient évacués le parquet pour se retourner et lancer les fleurs au-dessus de son épaule. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Lavande pousser Leanne pour obtenir le précieux sésame ! Elle éclata de rire en voyant la jeune femme, un sourire de triomphe étalé sur son visage, se diriger tout droit vers son chéri pour quémander qu'il respecte la tradition en l'épousant dans l'année.

Tous les invités connaissant Ron et sa peur de l'engagement éclatèrent de rire en le voyant s'enfuir à toutes jambes à l'approche de sa compagne et en voyant Molly l'attraper par une oreille pour le ramener prêt de Lavande afin qu'il puisse formuler une demande en mariage digne de ce nom. Tous s'arrêtèrent quelques instants en voyant Molly, essoufflée de devoir trainer son cadet et sa robe voletant autour d'elle. Ron n'eut malheureusement (pour Molly et Lavande) rien le temps de formuler car les entrées arrivèrent. Peu après, Pansy et Harry se levèrent.

 ___ En tant que témoin du marié, déclara Pansy, il est de mon devoir de faire un discours, alors je crois que je vais me lancer… JK Rowling a dit : « les conséquences de nos actions sont si compliquées, si diverses, que prédire le futur est une affaire bien hasardeuse. »(1). JK Rowling avait raison... mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Drago a pu prédire l'avenir. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il trouverait Hermione. Quand il était enfant, il y a très, très, très longtemps, Drago a été au parc avec sa maman et a rencontré une fille qui lisait toute seule dans son coin. Pas Hermione, bien sûr… et il est allé la voir et ils ont discuté et Drago a eu un crush pour la première fois de sa vie. Relax Hermione ! Il avant genre… dix ans ! _(Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête de la jeune mariée, qui entendait cette histoire pour la première fois)_ Et à la fin de l'après-midi, elle lui a donné les pages du dernier chapitre de son livre. Et il les a gardées. Pas parce que cette fille lui manquait, mais parce qu'il savait que quelque part, dehors, se trouvait le reste du livre, les chapitres manquant. Et il avait raison. Aujourd'hui, il a épousé une de mes amies, Hermione, que j'ai rencontrée grâce à lui soit dit en passant et qui est probablement la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse, et qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait reçu ces pages il y a _très, très, très_ longtemps… Et le jour où lui et Hermione se sont mis en couple, il m'a remontré les pages et les a brûlées en me disant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin et qu'il avait trouvé les pages manquantes de son histoire. Bravo vieux frère. Je pense qu'attendre en valait la peine. A Drago et Hermione !

Tout le monde applaudit Pansy alors qu'elle allait se rasseoir et qu'Harry prenait sa place.

 ___ que dire d'autre ? Merlin a quand même du bien se marrer quand il a créé votre couple… Qui aurait pu croire un jour, que ma meilleure amie et mon ancien meilleur ennemi se marieraient ? Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, toute cette histoire a commencée par un sauvetage. Et pour une fois, c'est la demoiselle qui a sauvé le prince… plutôt ironique, non ? Je me souviens de la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés. C'était de la même manière qu'Hermione et moi. Elle cherchait le crapaud d'un copain et il l'a viré comme une malpropre de son compartiment du Poudlard Express. Et je me souviens que Drago avait déjà remarqué notre Hermione nationale à l'époque. Au point que pour attirer un peu son attention il passait son temps à l'insulter et avait même métamorphosé son livre de sortilège en canard en plastique cracheur de feu un fois… ça n'avait pas beaucoup plus à notre petite miss qui lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant le reste de l'année scolaire. Et de la scolarité en général... Vous vous souvenez du coup de poing en troisième année ? Ne fait pas cette tête, Drago ! Ose dire que ce que je raconte est faux quand j'ai une dizaine de témoins dont ta femme elle-même pour confirmer mes dires ! Je me souviens aussi qu'à l'époque, Fred et George avaient lancé entre eux un pari pour savoir si vous finiriez ensemble ou pas… D'ailleurs Fred, tu dois de l'argent à George ! _(Fred fusilla son beau-frère du regard pendant que Drago et Hermione les regardaient d'un air interrogateur)._ Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis fier de vous. Même si je ne sais toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour finir ensemble, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Ah, et Drago! Je suis Auror, tu te souviens? On apprend plein de choses dans ce métier! Comme comment pourchassez un mauvais mari jusqu'au bout du monde par exemple... alors fais attention à notre Hermione!

Hermione se leva pour faire un câlin à Pansy et Harry pour les remercier de ces discours super touchant et le bal repris. Cependant, la jeune femme se sentait fatiguée et avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Elle décida donc de ne pas aller danser et partit plutôt s'asseoir auprès de ses parents pour discuter un peu avec eux.

 ___ tu as l'air heureuse ma chérie, remarqua sa mère.

 ___ je le suis. Cette soirée est parfaite. Et je suis contente de vous revoir.

 ___ ton sortilège était efficace. J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs s'éclaircissent un peu plus à chaque heure qui passe…

 ___ pourquoi avoir effacé nos souvenirs ma chérie ?

 ___ pour vous protéger. Si vous vous étiez souvenu de moi ils vous auraient trouvés, torturés et tués pour m'atteindre.

 ___ qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années ? A part tomber amoureuse de ce jeune homme et l'épouser, je veux dire ?

 ___ j'ai fait la guerre. J'ai aidé Harry à détruire le mage noir le plus puissant de ces dernières décennies. On a été en cavale plusieurs mois avant d'y parvenir. A la fin de la guerre, pour me remercier de mon aide, ils m'ont offert de m'offrir les études de mon choix. Je suis devenue une guérisseuse maintenant.

 ___ guérisseuse ?

 ___ l'équivalent des médecins Moldus. J'ai une spécialisation en chirurgie depuis quelques années.

 ___ et… pour en arriver à ce mariage ?

 ___ je lui ai sauvé la vie pendant la guerre. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup mais on était dans le même camp alors je pouvais pas le laisser dans la panade. C'est plus tard que j'ai découvert qu'il était un vrai gentil en fait. On s'est tourné autour pendant plusieurs mois… et le soir de la fête qu'on avait organisée pour l'anniversaire de Luna, je l'ai embrassé. On est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans avant qu'il ne me demande en mariage. C'était i peu près un an et demi. On a eu un peu de mal à tout organiser mais nous voici…

 ___ il a l'air gentil, sourit son père. Même s'il va de soi que j'aurais préféré le rencontrer avant le jour de vos noces…

 ___ et il est très beau garçon, pour ça, vous allez bien ensemble… nos petits-enfants seront magnifiques !

 ___ sa famille n'est pas là. Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec eux ?

 ___ oh non ! Ils ont jeté Drago à la porte pendant la guerre quand il a choisit de rejoindre l'Ordre... Du coup on ne leur parle pas du tout ! Mais Molly et Arthur nous traitent comme si on était leurs propres enfants. Ils sont tous adorables.

Quelqu'un arriva soudain derrière Hermione et lui cacha les yeux de ses mains.

 ___ devine qui c'est !

 ___ Théodore Bartius Nott, arrête de faire l'idiot et va inviter ta femme à danser.

 ___ t'es vraiment pas drôle Hermione ! Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame les parents d'Hermione ! Désolé, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous l'enlever car il est l'heure de danser !

Théodore entraina son amie sur la piste de danse sous les rires de l'assistance et les regards amusés des parents de la jeune femme. La mariée passa ainsi entre de nombreux bras, dont, pour son plus grand plaisir, ceux de son mari, avant que le dessert n'arrive. Ils avaient choisi la traditionnelle pièce-montée-montagne-de-choux-à-la-crème et Hermione en profita pour en mettre plein sur le nez de son mari. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se venger, ils entendirent un cri de surprise et tous se retournèrent à temps pour voir Leanne rouler la pelle du siècle à Fred. George siffla et soudain, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, écarlates. Puis Fred décida qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche des regards stupéfaits et ré embrassa Leanne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione fut la première à applaudir. Mais comme la loi de l'emmerdement suprême frappe toujours, quelqu'un transplana soudain au beau milieu de la piste de danse, baguette à la main, et hurla d'une voix stridente. Tout le monde s'était mis debout et Drago avait fait reculer Hermione de quelques pas derrière lui dans une mesure de protection totalement inutile mais qui n'avait pas échappé au regard scrutateur de son beau-père, dans l'estime duquel il grimpa quelque peu.

… : FRED !

 ___ Amélia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici nom d'une fiente de gobelin ?

 ___ ben… je suis venue te voir !

 ___ et foutre la trouille à tout le monde le jour du mariage de Drago et Hermione ? Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ?

 ___ le mariage de… sainte Circé mère de Merlin ! Désolée ! ET félicitation, hein !

 ___ merci Amé' ! Gloussa Hermione.

 ___ bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai pas toute ma soirée devant moi !

 ___ je veux que tu reviennes ! Je suis désolée Fred ! Et tu me manque ! En plus ces derniers temps je me suis faite draguer par un mec qui m'envoyait des hiboux bizarre… c'était trop flippant !

 ___ c'est qui celle-là, Fred ? Demanda Leanne en s'avançant.

 ___ Leanne, je te présente mon ex, Amélia. Amélia, voici ma cavalière et amie, Leanne.

 ___ Amie? Demanda Leanne.

 ___ FRED WEASLEY! Hurla Molly. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ces deux femmes? Et toi Amélia ! Comment oses-tu venir mettre le bazar dans le mariage de mes enfants chéris ?

 ___ désolée Molly…

 ___ ce sera Madame Weasley pour toi, jeune fille!

 ___ désolée madame Weasley…

 ___ une amie ? S'indigna une nouvelle fois Leanne.

 ___ Oye, oye ! Jeunes mariés, accepteriez-vous que je fasse une annonce ?

Hermione se tourna vers son mari. Le voyant statufié, elle décida de répondre pour eux deux.

 ___ Vas-y Freddie !

 ___ Merci Mione ! Leanne Elizabeth Martin, accepterais-tu de devenir ma copine ?

 ___ oui !

 ___ Bravo ! S'écria Ginny. Maintenant Amélia, tu dégages ! On a assez vu ta tête de Botruc asphyxié pour le restant de nos vies !

 ___ oui ! Fiche le camp avant qu'on ne te jette en pâture aux Knoufts à pics ! Renchérit Luna.

La jeune fille transplana et la fête repris son cours.

OOO

 _Du côté des jumeaux, Leanne et Ginny_

 ___ prêt à aller placer notre surprise ? Demanda George.

 ___ oui ! Ma puce, je t'abandonne une demi-heure ! N'en profite pas pour filer !

 ___ hep là ! Les intercepta Ginny. Qu'elle surprise ?

 ___ un petit cadeau de mariage pour Drago et Hermione, répondit George. On a commencé à l'installer ce matin mais on n'a pas eu le temps de finir. Il ne manque que le bouquet final…

 ___ allez-y. Je m'arrangerai pour que ni votre mère, ni les mariés ne s'aperçoivent de votre absence.

 ___ tu es géniale ! Merci Leanne !

OOO

 _Du côté des parents d'Hermione_

 ___ il est protecteur envers elle, dit Richard d'un ton appréciateur. Quand l'autre folle furieuse a débarqué tout à l'heure, son premier réflexe a été de mettre Hermione en retrait. Avant même de sortir sa baguette… non mais tu te rends compte ?

 ___ c'est adorable… et il a de l'humour aussi.

 ___ c'est vrai.

 ___ et notre petit Hermy chérie à l'air radieuse… même si je la trouve une peu plus grosse que dans mes souvenirs…

 ___ c'est peut-être la robe qui fait cet effet. Moi aussi j'ai cette impression. Et le bon point c'est que Harry n'a pas l'air de désapprouver ce mariage… il ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé épouser un homme qui ne la rendrait pas heureuse…

 ___ mais il fait un métier si dangereux ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en essayant de désencoreler ces objets et que notre Hermione finissait veuve ?

 ___ il faudra que nous recollions les morceaux… cesse donc de t'en faire autant ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient déjà des enfants ! Remarqua Richard.

 ___ encore heureux qu'ils n'en aient pas encore ! Il faudra qu'on les invite à dîner un soir à la maison à leur retour de lune de miel…

 ___ si tu veux ma chérie. Si tu veux…

OOO

 _Du côté des mariés sur la piste de danse_

 ___ tes parents ont l'air de s'ennuyer…

 ___ je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler… murmura Hermione.

 ___ c'est pourtant évident ! Ils parlent de ta beauté rayonnante et se demandent ce que tu fiches avec un type comme moi !

 ___ espèce d'idiot !

 ___ on va les voir ?

Ils quittèrent la piste de danse et se dirigèrent vers la table à laquelle s'était installé le couple Granger. A peine assise, Hermione attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille et le descendit d'un trait.

 ___ Papa, maman ? vous allez bien ?

 ___ oui. On observe.

 ___ vous observez ? Demanda Drago d'un air dubitatif.

 ___ oui. On ne sait pas vraiment comment se passe un mariage sorcier alors on observe.

 ___ c'est comme un mariage Moldu vous savez ?

 ___ c'est ce qu'on voit… vous allez bien?

 ___ oui ! Mais je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je vais peut-être me calmer sur la danse et me reposer quelques minutes.

 ___ la tête qui tourne ? Paniqua Drago. Tu ne vas pas nous refaire un malaise, hein ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une tasse de thé ?

 ___ tu serais un amour !

Drago transplana illico sous les regards éberlué de ses beaux-parents.

 ___ il est très… prévenant... dit Jean

 ___ très attentif… ajouta Richard.

Le jeune homme reparu aussitôt avec un mug de thé à la main.

 ___ Bergamote et deux sucres !

 ___ tu es officiellement parfait !

 ___ on peut vous poser des questions Drago ? Demanda Jean.

 ___ euh… oui.

 ___ ça consiste en quoi votre métier de cinglé ?

 ___ papa !

 ___ bah quoi ? Faut bien commencer par quelque chose !

 ___ je travaille pour la banque des sorciers. Ils trouvent des objets qui peuvent les intéresser et leur rapporter de l'argent et si ces objets contiennent des sortilèges, je m'assure qu'ils ne seront pas dangereux.

 ___ vous aimez les enfants ?

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé et jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa mère pendant que Drago lui tapait doucement dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration.

 ___ oui madame.

 ___ vous en voulez ?

 ___ oui.

La conversation fut interrompue par Percy qui s'était emparé du micro et réclamait l'attention de l'assistance.

 ___ euh… je voulais juste profiter du fait que tous les gens que j'aime sont ici pour vous faire une petite annonce…

 ___ accouche Perce ! S'écria Ron.

 ___ Penny est enceinte !

 ___ Félicitation Percy ! Et embrasse ta femme pour moi !

 ___ Drago Malefoy ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un homme marié ?

 ___ pas de mauvais esprit mon amour ! Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ce que j'ai dit ! Vous voulez dansez madame Granger ?

 ___ avec plaisir Drago.

La fête se poursuivie jusque tard dans la nuit, bien après que les rares enfants de la fête soient partis dormir. Vers 4h du matin, les jeunes mariés s'enfuirent discrètement dans la nuit. Une fois la porte de leur appartement passée, un seul et même cri s'éleva dans la nuit, hurlement empreint de fureur mais aussi de beaucoup de résignation : « Fred et George ! »

 _Fin_

* * *

1 : Ce n'est pas la traduction exacte de la phrase mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^

Voilà! Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue. Promis je le poste le plus tôt possible!

Un avis? Un commentaire? Lancez-vous, je ne mords pas! XD


	19. Chapitre 19 : épilogue

Et le voilà... le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis toute émotionnée! :D

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (malheureusement pour moi!)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Epilogue** : la première rentrée à Poudlard

 ___ maman ! On va être en retard ! Cria Suzanne.

 ___ du calme trésor ! Répondit son père. On ne se sera pas en retard. Ta mère ne l'as jamais été en 13 ans de vie commune et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va commencer ! Où est Céleste ?

 ___ dans la cuisine ! Je fini mon verre et j'arrive.

 ___ Mia ! Les jumelles sont prêtes !

 ___ d'accord ! Je fini d'habiller Scarlett !

La mère de famille arriva quelques instants plus tard avec la petite dernière de la famille âgée de tout juste 8 mois dans les bras.

 ___ Arthur, Gabrielle, Lyra, Raphaëlle et Sierra ! Venez dire en revoir à vos sœurs !

Les 5 enfants se précipitèrent vers le hall de la maison pour faire leurs adieux à leurs deux sœurs ainées, qui partaient pour leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles étaient nées six mois après le mariage de leurs parents. Dépassés par l'idée d'avoir des jumelles, Drago et Hermione avaient attendus quelques année avant de tenter d'avoir d'autres enfants, et, même en sachant qu'ils voulaient une famille nombreuse en totale opposition avec la situation de fille et fils uniques qu'ils avaient tous les deux connus, jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé avoir assez d'enfants pour monter sa propre équipe de Quidditch…

Au moment où le câlin collectif se terminait, Molly arrivait par la cheminée pour garder tout ce petit monde et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione, Drago, Céleste et Suzanne transplanaient pour le quai 9 ¾. Ils y trouvèrent une partie de leurs amis et de leur famille. En effet, James Potter, Capricia Nott, les jumeaux Dragonneau (Lorcan et Lysandre, les enfants de Luna et Rolf) et Fred jr Weasley entraient eux aussi en première année à Poudlard. Bill et Fleur étaient également là pour dire au revoir à Victoire, qui entrait en cinquième année. Ils ne purent cependant pas rester très longtemps sur le quai. En effet, Louis faisait sa première rentrée lui aussi, mais au contraire de sa sœur et de ses cousins, il avait choisi de se rendre à Beaubâton pour faire ses études. Il y avait également Percy et Penny avec Molly, qui entrait en troisième année, à l'instar d'Alice Londubat, la fille de Neville et Hannah. Seamus et Parvati étaient venus amener le fils de Padma et Dean, que ses parents n'avaient pas pu conduire eux-mêmes.

 ___ salut ! S'écria Ginny en agitant la main. Vous allez bien ?

 ___ non… grogna Hermione. je ne veux pas qu'elles partent !

 ___ ça va aller, tenta de la rassurer Harry. Ne t'en fait pas, elles s'en sortiront ! Vous venez au dîner de ce soir ?

 ___ nous on y sera, répondit Hannah. Molly nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous inviter ce matin. Par contre j'ai entendu Fleur dire qu'on n'aurait probablement pas la lettre de Louis ce soir. C'est quand même loin les Pyrénées quand on y pense…

 ___ on part à la chasse à la grenouille lunaire aujourd'hui, soupira Luna, déçue de louper le repas. On ne pourra pas être là.

Ce dîner était devenu une tradition depuis que les premiers petits-enfants Weasley avaient commencés à investir Poudlard. Toute la famille et quelques amis se réunissaient le soir du départ du Poudlard Express et attendait les lettres de leurs chères têtes blondes avec impatience pour savoir dans quelle maison elles avaient été réparties.

 ___ nous aussi on sera là, répondit Théodore avec enthousiasme. J'ai hâte de fiche la trouille à Blaise et Ron sur ce qu'ils vont vivre l'année prochaine !

 ___ maman ! S'impatienta Céleste. Le train va partir ! Il faut qu'on monte !

 ___ oh… venez-là mes chéries !

Elle serra ses deux filles à les en étouffer sous le rire de son mari, qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir lui aussi dire au revoir à ses deux petites chéries. Les enfants saluèrent tous leurs parents, oncles et tantes et montèrent dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Dès qu'ils furent installés, ils se lancèrent dans une discussion et ne jetèrent plus un regard à leur parents jusqu'au moment où le train se mit en branle.

 ___ Fred Weasley-Johnson, hurla Angelina à son fils pour qu'il l'entende malgré le triple vitrage. Ne fait pas sauter l'école ! Si je reçois un seul hibou de la directrice Trelawney pendant l'année, je peux te garantir que ça va sérieusement chauffer pour ton matricule !

 ___ du calme Angy ! Je ne lui ai donné que des Boîtes à Flemme. Il ne risque pas de faire exploser Poudlard avec ça… On verra à Noël pour les pétards !

 ___ Quoi ? George Weasley ! Attends un peu que j'en parle à ta mère !

 ___ Louis et Susan seront là ce soir ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet en voyant George pâlir.

Louis et Susan étaient les nouveaux compagnons de Théodore et Pansy. Ces derniers, après les morts de leurs pères, avaient fait annuler leur contrat de mariage arrangé, avaient divorcés et s'étaient remis en couple chacun de leur côté. Pansy avait rapidement épousé Louis, un sorcier parisien qu'elle avait rencontré pendant une conférence sur le droit des centaures à l'internationale (elle travaillait pour le département de la Régulation des créatures magiques du Ministère.) Ils avaient trois enfants ensemble. Théodore, lui, s'était mis en couple avec Suzanne Bones, et ils attendaient ensemble leur deuxième enfant.

 ___ bien sûr que j'amène mon chéri ! Rit Pansy.

 ___ non, Suzie ne viendra pas. Elle est invitée à dîner chez ses parents.

 ___ notons que l'invitation ne s'applique pas à toi. Ils ont la rancune tenace tes beaux-parents !

 ___ je crois que la plupart des beaux-parents sont comme ça, marmonna Drago. Jean et Richard ne m'ont toujours pas pardonné le fait que j'ai mis Hermione enceinte avant notre mariage. Et c'était il y a onze ans. ONZE ! Et je ne vous parle même pas des histoires de Poudlard qui ressortent à chaque repas de famille...

 ___ ne dis pas de bêtises ! Mes parents t'adorent !

 ___ c'est pour ça que ta mère essaie de m'empoisonner à chaque fois qu'on est invité à manger en cuisinant tous les aliments auxquels je suis allergique !

 ___ elle a simplement mauvaise mémoire…

 ___ au point d'être capable de citer la date de la moindre de nos disputes de ces onze dernières années ?

 ___ non, ça, c'est parce que ta femme va toujours se réfugier chez ses parents quand vous vous disputez… réagit Harry pour désamorcer la dispute naissante.

 ___ même pas vrai d'abord… fit Hermione en lui tirant la langue. Je viens aussi chez toi ou chez Molly et Arthur !

Le train se mit en marche et emporta les enfants. Leurs parents leur firent des signes jusqu'à ce que le train ne soit plus visible derrière son nuage de fumée.

 ___ ce soir, pendant que vous ferez peur à Ron et Blaise, je me réserve le droit de terrifier Leanne ! Dit Ginny en reniflant. Apres tout, dans trois ans ce sera son tour.

 ___ je t'aiderai ! Répliqua Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est cruel en fait, Poudlard !

 ___ moi aussi je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… annonça Pansy en rangeant son paquet de mouchoir dans son sac.

 ___ ne vous en faites pas, tenta de les rassurer Drago. Ils s'en sortiront très bien. Ce sont nos enfants après tout ! Ils sont débrouillards ! Allez, il va être temps de rentrer…

Le reste de la journée se passa très rapidement et tous arrivèrent au Terrier à temps pour l'apéritif. Les mères ne s'étaient toujours pas remises complètement du départ de leurs petits chéris et prirent grand plaisir à torturer un peu ceux qui seraient les prochains sur la liste à devoir se confronter à cette épreuve. Ron pâlissait un peu plus à chaque phrase prononcée, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les autres hommes.

 ___ je ne sais pas quel moment est le pire… quand ils montent dans le train et que tu les vois tout joyeux de partir et qu'ils s'en fiche que tu pleures ? Demanda Ginny.

 ___ non, répondit Hermione. Je suis sûre que c'est quand ils arrêtent complètement de te calculer dès le moment où les portes se fermes.

 ___ moi, ajouta Fleur, je reste persuadée que c'est le moment où tu ne voies plus du tout le train et que tu te rends compte qu'il faut que tu rentres chez toi… là, tu prends un coup.

 ___ attend, ce n'est pas ça le pire ! S'exclama Neville. Tu verras quand elles t'annonceront aux vacances de Pâques qu'elles restent à Poudlard.

 ___ ils arrêtent de rentrer dès la première année maintenant ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

 ___ et on ne peut vraiment pas leur rendre visite ? Demanda Ron.

 ___ bien sûr que non, idiot ! Dit Bill. C'est un pensionnat ! Pas une école primaire !

 ___ mais… j'arriverais jamais à la laisser partir si c'est comme ça ma petite princesse d'amour !

 ___ non… vous avez forcément tort, tenta de se convaincre Leanne. Je suis sûre que ma petite Georgiana continuera de rentrer et ne nous ignorera pas le jour de son départ… enfin je crois…

 ___ c'est ce qu'on se disait aussi et regarde ce qui s'est produit ! Lui répondit Hermione.

 ___ mais… ma petite choupette !

 ___ du calme Ron ! Respire ! Dit Harry en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Arrêtez de lui faire peur les filles ! C'est méchant ! Maintenant il va avoir le temps de se préparer et d'angoisser à propos de ce qui l'attend !

 ___ respire chéri ! Ajouta Lavande en fusillant ses amies du regard. Tout va bien aller !

En entendant cette phrase de sa mère, Rose, la fille ainée de Ron et Lavande releva la tête et se concentra sur la conversation des adultes.

 ___ qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

 ___ rien mon petit poussin, répondit Ginny. C'est juste qu'on raconte des bêtises à ton papa et que maintenant il a peur de te laisser partir à Poudlard.

 ___ ben il va falloir arrêter de lui en raconter, parce que moi, j'ai vraiment hâte de quitter la maison!

Tout le monde rit en entendant la fillette de dix ans dire de telles choses. Si elle avait déjà envie de partir à cet âge-là, qu'est-ce que ce serait à quinze ans dans sa phase rébellion ? La remarque de sa fille finit d'achever Ron qui avait l'air prêt à faire une crise d'apoplexie. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Les lettres impatiemment attendues arrivèrent au moment du dessert. Ils les posèrent toutes au milieu de la table et attendirent que quelqu'un se décide à en ouvrir une.

 ___ Par Morrigane… soupira Harry. Je crois que je suis aussi stressé que s'il s'agissait de ma propre Répartition… Je n'ai pas été aussi tendu depuis le jour de mon mariage.

 ___ qui veut se lancer le premier ?

 ___ moi ! Répondit Théodore. Au moins ce sera fait !

Il attrapa sa lettre sur la pile, l'ouvrit et la parcouru rapidement. Arrivé à la fin, il pâlit, soupira et s'assit brusquement sous le regard inquiet du reste de l'assemblée. Même les enfants étaient attentifs à ce qui allait se passer.

 ___ cher parents (et Louis et Susie si vous êtes là), je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard. Le trajet en Poudlard Express s'est très bien passé. On s'est beaucoup amusé. Le château est vraiment super méga magnifique et j'adore trop le plafond magique ! Il est trop cool ! Je vous en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir dit à quel point c'était beau ici. Et le repas était encore meilleur que ce qu'avait dit oncle Ron _(cette remarque fit rire tout le monde autour de la table)._ Mais venons-en aux faits : ma Maison… le Choixpeau a longtemps hésité sur ma tête. Je crois que lui-même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait annoncer. Personne n'y a cru d'ailleurs, au début. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer comme ça mais je sais pas comment faire autrement : je suis à Gryffondor.

Capricia Nott.

PS : ne me déshéritez pas s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant le post-scriptum de la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous sonnés de la nouvelle. Comment une Nott, issue des plus grande familles au sang-pur et avec des ambitions égales à celle de Capricia, qui envisageait tout de même de devenir la prochaine Ministre de la Magie, avait bien pu se retrouver à Gryffondor ?

 ___ par Merlin… c'est un drame ! Personne ne va vouloir être son ami, à cause de son nom ! Mon bébé adoré va être persécuté !

 ___ quelle gamine supplie de ne pas être déshéritée ? Rigola Fred.

 ___ une qui entend son oncle Drago menacer ses cousines tous les quinze jours... répondit Théodore en fusillant Drago du regard. Mon pauvre petit bébé...

 ___ ne dramatise pas Théodore ! Fit Neville d'une voix apaisante. Alice aussi est à Gryffondor ! Ta fille pourra toujours se tourner vers elle ! Et si personne ne veut être son ami, ça lui fait tout de même au moins une alliée dans la place !

 ___ et puis si elle a des problèmes elle pourra s'adresser à notre petite Victoire ! Elle a été nommée préfète, cette année, vous savez ? Comme son père et ses oncles et tantes avant elle !

 ___ vraiment ? C'est formidable !

 ___ oui, nous sommes très fier d'elle.

 ___ bon… qui s'y colle maintenant ?

 ___ moi ! Répondit Ginny. Il a fait concis notre fils. Alors… Salut tout le monde ! Je suis à Gryffondor avec Capri, c'est cool, hein ? On se voit aux vacances ! Je vous aime.

James.

 ___ ça a le mérite d'être clair… marmonna Harry. Et au moins, vous êtes sûr que Capri aura toujours au moins un ami avec elle !

 ___ à moi, maintenant ! Déclara Angelina. Hello tout le monde ! Le château est super beau ! Je sais que j'y avais déjà été mais je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi génial. Le voyage en train s'est bien passé, on a mangé un max de dragées surprises ! Et la salle commune de ma Maison est super cool ! En parlant de maison… Maman, papa avait dit qu'il me déshéritait si je ne finissais pas à Gryffondor… tu peux déjà lui dire de me rayer de son testament… désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez mais je suis à Poufsouffle… ce qui me rassure, c'est que vu la Répartition des autres, je ne dois pas être le seul à décevoir tout le monde… Vous en faites pas. Je suis peut-être à Poufsouffle mais je ferai quand même un max de bêtises !

A bientôt, bisous, Freddy.

La tête de George en entendant le mot Poufsouffle valait son pesant d'or. De même que le regard assassin que lui avait lancé sa compagne (malgré les récriminations de Molly, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés, et ne semblaient pas décidés à le faire) et Molly quand elles avaient vu le mot « déshérité ».

 ___ Poufsouffle ! Fred s'écroula de sa chaise, mort de rire. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais !

 ___ c'est très bien Poufsouffle… l'engueula Molly. pas ce que j'aurais choisi pour lui, mais très bien quand même.

 ___ qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Poufsouffle ? S'énerva Hannah. J'y étais et je suis totalement normale. ET la mère de Neville, et Tonks y étaient aussi. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche avec cette maison !

 ___ rien, Hannah, répondit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. C'est juste qu'on aurait pensé qu'avec tous les membres de sa famille à Gryffondor, il y aurait atterri aussi… _(Voulant changer de sujet)_ je crois que nous sommes les derniers !

 ___ j'ouvre Suzanne, tu ouvres Céleste ?

 ___ à toi l'honneur, chéri !

 ___ Salut les parents et coucou tout le monde ! Poudlard est fantastique et Hagrid m'a dit de vous saluer de sa part… mission accomplie ! Vous vous demandez surement dans qu'elle maison j'ai atterri, non ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de l'écrire. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore très bien…

Suzanne

PS : l'énigme pour entrer était vraiment trop simple !

 ___ AH ! Serdaigle ! Je te l'avais bien dit que nos filles étaient trop futées pour aller ailleurs ! Tu me dois dix gallions Drago Malefoy !

 ___ en même temps, avec la mère qu'elles ont, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elles seraient beaucoup trop futées… elles sont du genre à réfléchir avant de frapper.

 ___ c'est sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'Hermione ! Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la droite que tu as collée à Drago en troisième année !

 ___ je vais en entendre parler tout ma vie de ce fichu coup de poing ? Soupira-t-elle.

 ___ tu rigoles ? Lui demanda Ron. C'était magistral ! En cinq seconde, tu as réalisé le souhait de plusieurs générations de Weasley !

 ___ vous avez remarqué que personne n'a fait d'allusion à Céleste ? Demanda Angelina.

 ___ Suzie a peut-être tout simplement oublié… remarqua Leanne. Tu sais ce que c'est que l'excitation du premier soir à Poudlard !

_ Et on à sa lettre... Cher papa, chère maman. Comment vous allez ? Pas trop dur cette journée sans nous ? Vous m'avez atrocement manqué aujourd'hui ! Le voyage en train a été atrocement long et la Répartition, complètement terrifiante.

 ___ dites adieu à Gryffondor les gars ! Gloussa George.

 ___ la ferme ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

 ___ merci Molly. Donc… Je suis ultra-fatiguée de ma journée et je crois que je vais aller me coucher tôt. Même si je suis sûre que je n'arriverais pas à dormir. J'ai peur que vous soyez un peu déçus… je vous envoie une autre lettre dès que possible.

Avec tout mon amour, Céleste.

 ___ c'est tout ? Demanda Drago.

 ___ oui, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

 ___ ELLE A QUAND MEME PAS OSE ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine outrée du père de famille et l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage de sa femme. Céleste venait vraiment de jouer un bon tour à ses parents ! Soudain, Percy remarque quelque chose.

 ___ Hermione, il y a quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

 ___ quoi ?

Elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit qu'effectivement, un petit mot y avait été inscrit. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche d'un air stupéfait et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

 ___ oh putain…

 ___ un problème, ma chérie ?

 ___ C'est la fin de la lettre : haha ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Ma Maison, c'est Serpentard !

PS : J'espère que vous allez voir ces mots parce que je n'ai pas très envie que papa me tue aux prochaines vacances !

 ___ Serp… Serpentard ? Tu es sûre Hermione ? Demanda Arthur.

 ___ YEEEES ! ELLE SAUVE L'HONNEUR DE LA FAMILLE ! Hurla Drago en bondissant de sa chaise.

Hermione tendit l'enveloppe à tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent vérifier par eux-mêmes. L'enveloppe passa de main en main avant de revenir à Hermione. Tout le monde peinait à y croire. La douce et gentille Céleste qui soignait les chouettes blessées ne pouvaient pas être à Serpentard. Il devait y avoir une erreur… mais non. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle était persuadée que même en étant une Malefoy, sa petite fille chérie serait toujours rejetée dans la Maison que lui avait choisi le Choixpeau. Elle resta inconsolable malgré tous les efforts de son mari et sa famille pour lui remonter le moral.

 _5 ans plus tard…_

Les jumelles, leurs cousins et leurs amis discutaient avec entrain des résultats des BUSE qui devaient arriver par hiboux dans la semaine. Ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express et rentraient chez eux pour l'été. A la plus grande joie de leur mère, les jumelles avaient toutes les deux été nommée préfètes de leurs maisons respectives au début de leur cinquième année et étaient toutes les deux d'excellentes élèves. Céleste s'était bien intégrée chez les Serpentard et s'y était fait beaucoup d'amis, et (son père ferait un arrêt cardiaque quand il le saurait) aussi un petit-copain. De même, Suzanne sortait depuis plusieurs mois avec Lysandre Dragonneau, le second préfet de Serdaigle.

Ils avaient tous déjà revêtu leurs tenues Moldues et prévoyaient des rendez-vous pendant l'été. Le train arriva en gare et Suzanne, Céleste, James, Fred, Lorcan, Lysandre, Garry, Capricia et leurs amis attendirent que la cohue se calme avant de sortir à leur tour du train. Ils ne restaient alors plus que les familles des quelques jeunes gens sur le quai. Céleste présenta Garry Flint comme son petit-ami à ses parents, ce qui traumatisa Drago, et Suzanne enfonça le clou en annonçant à sa famille qu'elle sortait avec Lysandre.

 ___ Drago, ça va ? Demanda Hermione en voyant son mari figé.

Elle agita sa main devant ses yeux mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

 ___ mon cœur ?

 ___ laisse Mione, lui dit Ginny, il est juste en état de choc ! Je te rappelle qu'il voit encore vos filles comme ses deux petites princesses qui courent avec des couettes… mesdemoiselles, vous finirez par tuer votre père !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant la matrone Potter prononcer une phrase aussi absurde.

L'été se passa dans le calme malgré les nombreuses visites des petits-amis des filles et les crises de paralysies de Drago à chacune d'entre elles…

 _8 ans plus tard_

Le 25 Juin serai une grande date ! En effet, après six ans de relation, dont quatre de vie commune, James Potter et Capricia Nott allaient s'unirent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Les jeunes gens avaient alors 23 ans, et ils n'étaient que les premiers à ouvrir le bal.

En fait, l'été tout entier allait être sillonné de fêtes. En effet, Céleste devait épouser Marceau Crivey (le fils de Denis) le 30 Juillet suivant, Suzanne et Lysandre se mariaient le 23 Août, Arthur, le petit frère des jumelles de deux ans leur cadet se mariait avec Mary Finnigan le 15 Juillet et Albus Potter et Solina Zabini se marierait le 3 Septembre.

L'été allait être mouvementé chez les Malefoy, les Potter et les Weasley…

Fin

* * *

Alors, des commentaires sur la fin? A ceux qui attendent le dernier chapitre pour laisser un message, now's your chance!

 _ **Plusieurs messages** _:

*MERCI INFINIMENT à Swangranger pour toutes ses adorables reviews!

*Merci à ma belette (ma meilleure amie qui se reconnaitra) pour avoir corrigé un maximum de faute d'orthographe et m'avoir motivé à finir cette fic.

* IL VA Y AVOIR UN BONUS. Il est presque fini d'écrire, je vous le posterai le plus tôt possible ! (raison pour laquelle je ne fais aps passer la fic en "complète")

COEUR SUR VOUS! XD


	20. BONUS

Et voilà le bonus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'idée est venue d'une discussion avec ma meilleure amie...

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **BONUS** : Le mariage de Fred et Leanne

 ___ Papa ! Piouna Suzanne en entrant avec sa sœur dans la cuisine. D'où qu'elle est not' maman ? On a faim nous ! C'est la zheure du gouter d'abord !

 ___ c'est quand même grave qu'elles ne sachent pas parler avec la mère qu'elles ont ! S'exclama Fred

 ___ Elle est avec tatie Leanne, au magasin de robe. Allez jouer avec les gnomes et Victoire, je discute avec tonton Fred. Mamie Molly est en train de faire refroidir le gâteau au chocolat du gouter. On vous appellera. Et toi, ne critique pas ma femme !

 ___ notre chère Fleur va bien prendre que tu fasses passer sa petite princesse après les gnomes… Qu'est-ce qu'elles font en vrai nos femmes ?

 ___ en quête de la robe de mariée de ta _fiancée_. Et j'aimerai bien que tu parles à Leanne. Je l'adore mais j'apprécierai beaucoup qu'elle arrête de traîner ma femme dans toutes les boutiques de dentelle de la Londres !

 ___ ma chérie fait ce qu'elle veut ! Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle, je te rappelle ! Hermy n'a cas protester !

 ___ si seulement elle savait le faire… elle a un sacré caractère ta Leanne. Même Hermione ose pas l'ouvrir.

OOO

 _Au même moment quelque part dans Londres_

 ___ je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu que je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur, grogna Hermione.

 ___ c'est grâce à ton mariage que je me suis mis en couple avec mon handicapé du sentiment de fiancé ! Donc de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu te tais et tu portes la jolie robe rose bonbon !

 ___ mais le mariage à lieu dans trois mois ! Je serais énorme à ce moment-là ! La robe ne m'ira plus ! Et pourquoi du rose ?

 ___ la magie ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens ! On réajustera ta robe le moment venu. Et le rose, c'est parce que les garçons d'honneur aurons des nœuds pap' rose bonbon. Il faut que tu sois assortie. Au fait, comment se passe ta grossesse ?

 ___ Bien ! C'est la deuxième ! Je commence à avoir l'habitude… là je suis en saison 1 épisode 5 : boulimie. En gros, je mange tout ce qui me passe sous la main et Molly en profite pour me faire avaler des tonnes de gâteaux.

 ___ saison 1, épisode 5 ? Demanda Leanne, un peu perdue.

 ___ cinquième phase du premier trimestre. C'est comme ça qu'on dit dans mon pays… Tu verras quand ce seras ton tour !

Les deux femmes se sourirent avant de pousser la porte de la boutique de Mademoiselle Elyza. La commerçante soupira, sourit et finalement se prépara mentalement à l'après-midi qui allait suivre en voyant qui arrivait.

 ___ vous désirez mesdames ? Demanda Miss Elyza, toujours aussi en forme.

 ___ on est venue trouver notre bonheur en ce qui concerne ma robe de mariée et sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

 ___ bien. On commence par qui ?

 ___ elle ! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

La vendeuse éclata de rire. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait adorer les Weasley !

 ___ la mariée a toujours raison. A vous l'honneur madame Malefoy ! Vous avez pas mal grossi depuis votre mariage…

 ___ je suis surtout très enceinte, répondit Hermione, vexée.

 ___ oh ! Eh bien, ça ne change rien à votre tour de taille. Vous avez des désirs particuliers concernant la robe, miss ?

 ___ du rose ! S'écria Leanne. Bonbon, de préférence.

OOO

 _Trois mois plus tard…_

Leanne était folle de rage et d'agacement. Elle venait de rentrer du Terrier avec Fred et ne supportait plus sa future belle-maman. Si elle avait su, elle aurait écouté Hermione le jour où Fred et elle avaient annoncés leur mariage. En fait, son amie lui avait dit de fuir avec Fred à Las Vegas et de se faire marier par une doublure de Merlin plutôt que de laisser Molly s'infiltrer dans la préparation du mariage.

 ___ ta mère me fatigue mon amour, mais alors d'une puissance... Elle me tue avec son obsession du moindre détail ! Le mariage à lieu dans trois jours ! On ne va pas rechanger toute la décoration juste parce que la vaisselle bleu et or n'est pas assortit aux nappes crèmes, quand même !

 ___ ma chérie, ne me parle pas du mariage s'il te plait. J'en ai entendu parler en long en large et en travers toute la journée alors là, c'est PAUSE !

Leanne le regarda, surprise, mais se tut. Elle finit d'enfiler son pyjama et se mit au lit en silence.

OoO

 ___ Bon ! Déclara Molly. Il va être temps d'aller dormir, jeunes gens. Il va falloir se lever tôt demain pour les derniers préparatifs. Drago, réveille Hermione et aide la à monter se coucher. George, Lee et Ron vous voulez bien emmener Fred s'il vous plait ? Pas de protestations !

OoO

 ___ AU LIT ! Hurla George, exaspéré.

 ___ cinq minutes ! S'il te plait !

 ___ Non, Fred, répondit Lee. Tu ne vas pas en scred au Terrier voir Leanne.

 ___ Mais pourquoiiii ?

 ___ parce que, répondit Harry, Angelina, Marietta, Ginny, Hermione et Molly veillent à ce que tu ne transgresses pas les règles ! Tu veux _vraiment_ énerver _Molly_ la veille de ton mariage ?

 ___ oui… t'as raison. C'est suicidaire… Tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité pour que je ne me fasse pas choper ?

 ___ NON !

 ___ tient, prend une bière, ça te passera tes envies de suicides, proposa George en lui tendant une bouteille.

Fred descendit la bouteille en un temps record et s'écroula sous le regard goguenard de son frère jumeau et l'incompréhension de tous les autres.

 ___ euh… t'avais mis quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Lee.

 ___ pas grand-chose. Trois quarts de bièreaubeurre et un quart de potion de sommeil. Il va enfin nous ficher la paix ! On va dormir ?

 ___ bonne nuit les gars !

OoO

 ___ waouh ! Tu es ma-gni-fi-que ma Leanne !

La mariée sourit à Marietta, sa meilleure amie et ancienne colocataire pendant qu'Hermione, de l'autre côté de la porte, grimaçait en entendant cette voix haute perchée qui lui scia les oreilles.

 ___ toc, toc ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. J'amène le bouquet et des nouvelles de Freddy !

 ___ ma demoiselle d'honneur chérie ! T'es trop belle Hermy ! Le rose te va si bien !

 ___ je la hais et la brulerai dès demain !

 ___ je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Des nouvelles de mon chéri, tu disais ?

 ___ non, des nouvelles de Freddy. Il a bien la trouille de rater quelque chose, ou de pas donner les alliances au bon moment. Tu as vraiment cru que George, Lee et Harry me laisseraient approcher de Fred ce matin ?

 ___ tu auras au moins essayé… marmonna la future mariée avec une grimace. Tu te souviens de Marietta ?

 ___ comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Répondit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard agacé de Marietta. Malgré que celle-ci soit sa meilleure amie, Leanne avait été très impressionnée de savoir que les petits ennuis dermatologiques de Marietta étaient de la faute d'Hermione.

 ___ Granger… tu es énorme

 ___ elle est enceinte idiote !

Hermione fusilla le cafard du regard et constata avec plaisir que sa colonie de boutons trônait toujours fièrement sur le visage de la pimbêche.

 ___ en fait, mon nom ce n'est plus Granger maintenant.

 ___ tu auras donc fini par épouser Ron Weasley. C'était si… prévisible que s'en deviendrait presque pathétique.

 ___ en fait, je suis mariée à Drago Malefoy. Etonnant que Leanne ne t'en ait pas parlé. C'est le jour de mon mariage que Fred lui a officiellement fait sa demande de copinage…

Elle jeta un regard moqueur au visage défiguré de la peroxydée.

 ___ ça ne te gratte pas trop ? Demanda Hermione en se tapotant le nez.

 ___ on s'habitue. C'est pas comme si tu t'en voulais de toute façon !

Leanne vit avec horreur les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes et ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

 ___ fichues hormones… Marietta, tu t'excuses !

 ___ quoi ? Mais, il en est hors de question ! C'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état ! Je suis innocente, moi !

 ___ Marietta, tu t'excuses. TOUT DE SUITE !

 ___ désolée Malefoy, souffla Marietta avec une totale mauvaise foi. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras comme une grosse hystérique et lui fit un gros câlin alors que Leanne se retenait de rire.

 ___ si tu veux, je peux te les enlever.

 ___ vrai ? Tu pourrais faire ça ?

 ___ seul celui qui a lancé le sortilège peut le défaire.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nez de Marietta et marmonna pendant quelques instants.

 ___ tout sera parti d'ici ce soir.

 ___ merci ! C'est trop génial ! Ah non, hein ? Tu vas quand même pas te remettre à pleurer ? Viens. On va s'occuper de Leanne.

OOO

 _Du côté du futur marié…_

 ___ vous savez, je ne vais pas me faire enlever ! Râla Fred.

George et Lee échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le roux aussi stressé et aucun d'eux n'accepta de sortir de la pièce. Fred tapa du pied, son sourire disparaissant. George soupira et entraina Lee dehors.

 ___ tu es sur que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Demanda Lee.

 ___ ça va ! J'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes de paix !

 ___ bon… on reviendra te chercher quand ce sera l'heure ! Renchérit son frère.

Fred hocha la tête et enfin la porte se referma sur son frère et son meilleur ami.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux hommes s'adossèrent au mur, pensifs et silencieux pour la première fois de mémoire de Weasley. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils entendirent des cris au rez-de-chaussée et des pleurs à l'étage que Leanne et ses demoiselles d'honneur occupaient. Lee passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis la laissa retomber le long de sa chemise neuve (sa première depuis l'uniforme de Poudlard) et ricana, attirant l'attention de George.

 ___ tu crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il va à l'encontre de toutes vos certitudes ?

 ___ tu parles de celles selon laquelle un homme ne peut pas s'épanouir avec une seule femme ? Répondit George, les mains dans les poches. Je les ai déjà piétinées alors…

 ___ je me souviens de lui, affirmant qu'il ne se laisserait jamais passer la corde au cou…

 ___ et au mariage de Ron, tu te rappelles ? Il répétait à tout va qu'il ne se marierait que quand il se serait envoyé en l'air avec toutes les filles de cette planète…

 ___ c'était quand Leanne l'avait largué ça, non ?

 ___ si. Il a bien morflé pour la récupérer d'ailleurs !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en revoyant Fred obligé de ramper pour se faire pardonner mais furent interrompus par un bruit dans la chambre. Lee fixa la porte avec une inquiétude qu'il ne montrait que pour les personnes qu'il aimait. George secoua la tête, désabusé, ému pour son frère et en même temps complètement moqueur. Il se rappela toutes les fois où son frère avait juré fidélité au libertinage – le plus souvent avec un coup dans le nez – après ses disputes après Leanne. Quand George y pensait, le plus étonnant, ce n'était pas que l'un d'entre eux succombe au cycle banal de la vie de couple et du mariage (bien que lui-même y résiste encore et toujours malgré moult menaces de Molly) mais plutôt le fait qu'il s'agisse de Fred. Fred et sa réputation de Casanova frivole. Fred qui avait mis des mois avant d'accepter les mots « amoureux » et « en couple » dans son vocabulaire. Fred qu'il avait failli emmener Sainte-Mangouste le jour de sa demande en mariage. Fred qui avait dû boire une soirée entière avant de se décider à faire une telle demande.

Un deuxième bruit à l'intérieur fit sourciller George. Il se tourna vers Lee en perdant un peu son calme.

 ___ il ne va pas faire de connerie quand même ? S'inquiéta George.

 ___ non… ce n'est pas son genre. Son genre c'est plutôt… Lee pâlit.

 ___ la fuite, murmurèrent les garçons en même temps.

 ___ il va s'enfuir ! Cria George alors que Lee se précipitait déjà sur la porte.

A l'étage du dessous, Leanne, Hermione, Ginny et Marietta entendirent plusieurs cris de surprise, un grand vacarme et un « LACHEZ MOI ! ». Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et Leanne haussa les épaules, absolument sûre de ne pas vouloir savoir.

OOO

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale se firent entendre et Hermione s'avança dans l'allée centrale. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur en voyant l'agitation de Fred et George qui se retenait de rire. Cependant, Lee haussa les épaules d'un air blasé et elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Arrivée à sa place à droite du mage, elle fit un clin d'œil à Drago et regarda Marietta et Leanne remonter l'allée. Fred la vit, rougit, pâlit à sa vue… et tomber littéralement à la renverse.

Hermione, Leanne et Marietta se précipitèrent vers le corps du jeune homme alors que Lee était obligé d'éloigner un George écroulé de rire, sous les regards assassins de Molly et Angelina.

 ___ il faut que je me vexe, vous croyez ? Demanda la mariée en tapant du pied le sol.

La cérémonie repartit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Hermione eut réanimé Fred (bien qu'il fût toujours très pâle) et que Molly eut calmé George à coup _d'opugno._ Le mage déclara le couple mari et femme et autorisa Fred à embrasser la mariée.

 ___ on peut inverser s'il vous plait ? Demanda Leanne.

 ___ c'est la première fois qu'on me le demande mais… oui, Madame Weasley, vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Leanne sauta sur son mari sous les rires de l'assemblée et les quolibets des frères de Fred. Lorsque la plupart des invités furent partis de l'autre côté du jardin pour profiter de la fête, Hermione redescendit à son tour l'allée centrale pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle chercha son mari des yeux et sursauta quand il la prit par surprise en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

 ___ ce n'est pas toi qui aurais osé faire ça à notre mariage… dit Drago

 ___ peut-être, mais moi j'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation d'un mage pour t'embrasser !

Elle plaqua son mari contre le mur derrière lui et l'embrassa alors que George et Lee, qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène, les sifflaient. Elle lâcha son mari et fusilla les deux imbéciles du regard.

 ___ quoi ? C'est de la faute de mes hormones ! Vous connaissez ce mot ?

 ___ les hommes en ont aussi Hermignonne, tu sais ? Répliqua Lee.

Elle lui tira la langue avant que son mari ne la traine vers le buffet, jugeant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis un peu trop longtemps et qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse une pause. Elle en profita pour regarder les jeunes mariés ouvrir le bal. Fred n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

OOO

 _Du côté des mariés_

 ___ je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là aujourd'hui…

 ___ tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais fuir mon propre mariage ?

Leanne ne se laissa pas avoir et lui jeta un regard réfrigérant. Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 ___ George et Lee m'ont rattrapé au moment où j'essayais de passer par la fenêtre avec mon balai.

 ___ Je suppose que c'était à prévoir… mais tu sais, le mariage ne va pas changer grand-chose entre nous. On est juste un peu plus engagé…

Fred se mit à haleter en entendant ce mot. Sa femme soupira.

 ___ respire chéri. Le mariage ne change rien. D'accord ? Ne panique pas.

Voyant que son mari ne se calmait pas, elle soupirant une seconde fois en marmonnant entre ses dents.

 ___ ben mon vieux… qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je t'annoncerai que je suis enceinte !

 ___ tu… tu… tu es en… enceinte ? Demanda Fred en frisant la crise d'apoplexie.

 ___ mais non mon cœur, rendors-toi…

OOO

 _Au loin..._

 _..._ : Fred ! Fred ! FRED !

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda partout autour de lui. Il était allongé dans son lit, couvert de sueur et Leanne le secouait en le regardant bizarrement.

 ___ tu faisais _encore_ un cauchemar à propos du mariage ?

 ___ Désolé… tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée qu'on se marie ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens que ça va tourner à la catastrophe !

 ___ _primo_ , on ne va pas tout annuler à trois jours de la cérémonie. _Secundo_ , si tu ne voulais pas m'épouser, il ne fallait pas me demander en mariage. _Tertio_ , je refuse de laisser ta peur panique de l'engagement nous empêcher de nous unir et _quatro_ , si tu ne te rendors pas, je t'envoie dormir chez ta mère ! J'ai besoin de sommeil si je veux avoir le teint frais pour le mariage !

 ___ pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Maman est encore plus obsédée que toi par ce fichu mariage !

 **FIN (et cette fois c'est la vraie! :))**

* * *

Une remarque? Un commentaire? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

POUR CEUX QUI ATTENDENT LA FIN POUR ENVOYER UNE REVIEW, CETTE FOIS, C'EST VRAIMENT VOTRE DERNIERE CHANCE!

Voilaaa c'est fini, vous noterez que la fic passe en "complète" aujourd'hui! :)


End file.
